Through the Secret Door
by Hell's Pixie
Summary: AUThree girls find themselves in Soul Calibur. But what if this is where they are suppose to be? AN1st fan fiction, sorry about typos and slight OCC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Through the Secret Door 

Finally," Beka shouted, flinging her backpack into her trunk, slamming it with more than enough force. "It's summer!"

Amber and Tayla laughed at her enthusiasm. "And don't forget, Beka, my family and yours are going on their annual summer business vacation in the Caribbean."

The three teen-age girls excitedly climbed into Beka's comfy little car. "I find it really hard to believe that they get any work there." Tayla stated, putting a Linkn' Park CD into the player. She opened her window, letting fresh summer swirl around in the car. Tayla's long blonde hair whipped around her face, while Beka and Amber's hair stayed firmly locked in their ponytails.

"That's the whole point. It gives them time away from us and three months of free relaxation paid for by their company." Amber explained with a wave of her hand.

"Does that make sense to any one else?" Tayla asked.

"Does it matter? All it means is that my and Amber's parents are gone for three months. They left us alone with a loaded bank account," Beka stated, pulling out her debt card. "Two empty houses and…"

"No little sister to bother us!" Amber said, with glee. Tayla and Beka laughed, shaking their heads. Amber laughed with a shrug. "I can't help it. I'm so excited! Just the three of us hanging out, alone, for three whole months!"

"Damn! I almost had you!" Tayla shouted pointing her finger in Amber's direction. It had been two weeks since school had let out, and the girls were hanging out in the basement of Amber's house, playing video games. Amber had just beaten Tayla for the fifth time in a row.

"Want to give it a try?" Amber taunted, waving the controller at Beka. Beka glanced up from her fantasy book, raised an eyebrow, and dropped her gaze back down. "Come on, Beka. I'm getting killed over here." Tayla plead.

"I'm not any better than you are." Beka stated from behind her book, shoving a stray piece of her dark brown hair out of her eyes.

"We can play Soul Calibur II, Beka." Amber said, putting the game in. Beka took the bait, glaring at Amber before taking the controller from Tayla and took a seat next to Amber. Amber smirked at her while the game loaded.

"You know that you're going to lose, right?" Amber said, picking her favorite character, Link. Beka picked Maxi, her favorite. "Most likely." Beka said calmly.

About ten minutes later, Amber beat Beka mercilessly, inciting three hours worth of battles between the pair. In the end, they came out tied, Amber winning seventeen and Beka winning the same.

"I'm hungry." Tayla stated, standing up, tossing her half-finished book in her now empty seat. She stood by the steps, with her arms crossed, glaring at the two as if to dare them to keep playing.

Beka and Amber glanced at each other, sharing a small smile, before setting down their controllers. "Agreed." Beka said, standing up and stretching. Amber nodded, shutting off the TV and walking up the stairs with the other two.

Amber cracked her thumbs and then laughed. "My thumbs are actually bleeding." Beka glanced at her hands and giggled. "Mine too."

"Great, wonderful, swell. Can we please eat now?" Tayla demanded, dropping her hands to her hips.

"Should we order in?" Amber asked, as they walked into the kitchen, reaching for the phone book. The girls flipped through the phone book, glancing at restaurants unhappily. Nothing really sounded good and personally they were sick of eating out.

"No more pizza." Tayla mumbled.

"McDonalds and Burger King don't sound good either." Amber said glumly.

"I hate to say it, but I'm sick of Chinese." Beka said, dropping her chin into her hand. She glanced at the other two before closing the phone book with a snap. "Home cooked meal it is then."

"Sounds good," Amber said happily. She and Tayla jumped to help Beka make dinner. With in hour the three had prepared a wonderful dinner of chicken and dumplings. The three ate in the bliss of a home cooked meal, chatting about happily about nothing.

"Rock, paper, scissors for the dishes?" Tayla suggested after she had finished eating. Beka nodded, "Sounds fair."

"The only problem with home cooked meals." Amber stated, eyeing the sink full of dishes. Beka nodded her agreement; "It was worth it though. Personally, I was sick of eating out."

"Agreed, a girl can only eat so much pizza." Amber said, pushing her chair back.

"Totally." Tayla said, standing. The three gathered the dishes, setting them in an empty space on the counter top before they played.

"Rock, paper, scissors, one two three, shoot!"

"Ha! I win!" Beka cried happily, Amber and Tayla slapped her playfully. Amber washed while Tayla dried and Beka returned to reading her book. Twenty minutes later the dishes were finished and the girls were sitting around the dinner table, happily chatted watching the sunset.

A loud crash from the basement stopped a pointless conversation in mid sentence. The three glanced at each other staring at the stairs. "I don't think that watching that horror movie last night was the brightest of ideas." Amber stated jokingly. Tayla laughed and shook her head.

"Oh, yeah, because it was so scary," Beka said, moving to the stairs, "It was probably that stupid cat of yours, Amber."

"The cat is right here." Tayla pointed to the large calico cat that was circling her legs. The cat turned, hissing at Beka, and took off into the living room.

"That cat has it out for me," Beka said, rolling her eyes. "I'll go and check and see what fell."

"Watch out for the monster in the closet!" Amber called after her, quoting the movie. "It'll eat your brains!"

"It'd have to find them first!" Beka said from the top of the stairs.

Amber and Tayla laughed as she walked purposely down the steps. A few moments went by and the two waited nervously. A loud crash came from the basement followed by a scream. Tayla and Amber jumped up and rushed down the stairs to help their friend.

"Beka! Are you all right?" Tayla called, reaching the basement floor first. The lights had been shut off. The two girls stood at the bottom of the stairs and scanned the darkness for their friend.

A small squeak came from the back corner, making the girls jump. Tayla took several steps into the endless darkness while Amber searched for the light switch. Tayla wandered around aimlessly, running into several random pieces of furniture and something else.

"Ow!"

"Ouch! Beka?"

"No, the freaky Boogie Man!" Beka snapped.

Amber, finally finding the light switch, flooding the basement in pale light. "Beka, what happened?" Tayla snapped, poking her in the shoulder.

"I tripped over that." Beka said angrily, pointing at a large oil painting that used to be hanging in on the far back wall of the basement. The painting was of an old man, leaning heavily on a wooden staff, standing in the middle of a large empty field. "Why do you even have that thing in your house?" Beka snapped, glaring at the painting.

"It was here when we moved in. We've just never gotten around to getting rid of it." Amber replied as she studied the painting.

"Now's a great time to have a fire." Beka said gloomily. Amber laughed.

"Hey guys," Tayla said from behind them. "What's this?" Tayla was pointing at a large arching doorway. The frame was made out of dark, smooth stones. Craved into the arch were flowing words.

"What does it say?" Amber asked. She stood on the tips of her toes, trying to get a better look at the words. Both Beka and Tayla shook their heads. "Got me." Beka stated still studying the door.

"You had a secret door in your house and you never told us!" Tayla accused. Amber held up her hands, "I had no idea!" She shot back.

"Where do you think it leads?" Beka asked, taking a step towards the door. She stopped a few inches from the door. She reached out slowly, touching one of the surrounding stones. Blazing blue light erupted from the door, blinding the three girls.

All three jumped back, bumping into each other. The light faded, staying in the doorway, making a bright, swirling pool of blue light. The girls stared wide-eyed at the door.

"What did you touch?" Amber gaped at Beka. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before just shrugging.

"All right," Tayla said, pointing at the two girls, "Which one of you said the word?"

"What word?" Beka asked, finally getting her voice back.

"The Elfish word for friend, melon."

"Not melon, Mellon, you idiot." Beka said with a laugh.

Tayla glared at her before picking up a yardstick that was sitting next to sewing machine. She edged toward the door slowly, holding the stick out like a sword. Very carefully, she poked the swirling light, when nothing happened she did it again.

"What are you doing?" Beka asked, recovering from the shock of turning the door on.

"I want to see what it does." Tayla said, glancing over her shoulder. She poked the light again.

"I can't wait till the God of the Swirling Blue Light comes and kicks your ass for poking his light." Amber joked, dropping a hand to her hip.

Tayla glared at her before fling the stick into a corner. "I want to know where it goes." Beka said, walking to stand next to Tayla. Amber looked apprehensive for a moment but then moved to their side.

"What happens if it's like a cosmic portal and it sends each of us into a different world or something? What if we got separated and couldn't get back?" Amber asked, worry clearly written on her face.

Tayla rolled her green eyes, "Please, stop thinking."

Beka walked forward, paused, and then shoved her hand into the light. Amber and Tayla raced forward, shouting their protest. Beka pulled her hand, staring at it. "It was cool, like walking through heavy mist on a foggy night." Tayla grabbed her hand, turning it over and making sure that it wasn't damaged.

"You idiot!" Tayla shouted, smacking her up side her head. "You could have lost your hand!"

"Ow! You have a funny of showing your concern, you bitch!" Beka snapped as she rubbed the sore spot on her head.

"Children!" Amber said, shoving her way between the two. Tayla stuck out her tongue as Beka glared at her.

"All in favor of going through the swirling blue light?" Beka asked.

"Aye!" All three raised their hands.

"Wait!" Tayla said, she turned and raced up the stairs. Beka gave the stairs a confused look while Amber just shook her head. A few moments later, Tayla came racing down the steps holding three long pieces of black silk.

"This was a shawl that my sister gave me for my birthday a few years back. I've never gotten around to using it. We can each take a piece and tie it to one another. If it works, this should keep us connected." Tayla handed a piece to silk to Beka and to Amber. They tied it through the belt loops of their jeans, Tayla in the middle with Beka on her left and Amber on the right.

"We ready?" Beka asked, glancing at each of the girls.

They walked forward together, very slowly. Beka took a deep breath, closed her eyes and stepped into the light. She felt the other girls follow her lead. Lights burst in front of her eyes, making her dizzy. Beka felt her piece of silk go slack. "No…Amber…Tayla!" Her voice left her as blackness surrounded and claimed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: New Destinies announced by New Friends

The soft sounds of trees and birds were the first things that greeted Amber as she climbed out of the darkness that surrounded her. She sat up slowly, stretching slightly, tiring to work the kinks out of her body. Tightly clenched in her fist was the strip of black silk. Amber smoothed it out before using it to tie her long light brown hair back.

She glanced around, studying the room she was in. The ceiling was made out of a thick canopy of dark leaves, allowing soft sunlight to sift through. She was lying on a soft, comfortable bed. She could clearly see large oak trees swaying light in breeze out the small opening that acted as a door. Soft music came from outside the door; the sound was very familiar to Amber.

Propped up next to the door was a long sword, sitting beside it was a small, round shield. Next to the shield was a pair of leather boots. Amber's eyes lit up at the design that was on the shield. _"I know that symbol!"_ She thought to herself, excitedly.

Amber slowly slid herself out of the bed. She felt like her legs were made out of Jell-O and they gave out from under her as soon as she put weight on them. She hit the floor hard. Pain sliced through the knees, making her gasp. The music stopped and she could hear footsteps.

"Are you all right?" A voice came from above her. A figure knelt in front of her, resting his hands on her shoulders. Amber's head snapped up, her gaze meeting a pair of stunning blue eyes.

"Are you all right?" He repeated. Amber opened her mouth and the closed it again, all she could manage was a nod.

He held out his hand to her. "My name's Link." He smiled and pushed his long blonde hair out of his face. Amber blushed and took his hand. Her knees gave out again and would have hit the floor if Link didn't catch her. He lifted her into his arms and set her back down on the bed.

"Don't try to move around too much, Miss…"

"Amber, my name is Amber." She whispered, blushing dark.

Link smiled at her, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Amber, that's a beautiful name. Like I said before, don't move around too much. Your body is under a lot of stress from the fall."

"Fall, what fall?" Amber asked, her gaze meeting Link's.

"You don't remember? You fell from the cliff that is above the river. You would have drowned if I hadn't been there."

"I don't remember any of this." Amber stated, her eyes widening. Link walked back out the door and returned a few minutes later with a small wooden cup in his hand.

"This will help your headache. It will make you sleepy too. Rest, I'll watch over you." Link said while he helped her drink. Amber mumbled something, trying to blink away the darkness that was blurring her vision. She yawned and lay down on the bed, nuzzling into the soft, feather pillow.

It was dark by the time Amber woke up again. Link had a fire going in the fire pit and was making some that smelled good. Link glanced over his shoulder, "Awake, all ready? How are you feeling?"

Amber stood and stretched, "Much better, thank you. I don't know what was in that fruit smoothie, but it worked wonders."

Linked laughed, handing her a bowl of stew. "I'm glad. Perhaps, now that you're feeling better, we could discuss how you ended up on that cliff in the first place."

"I honestly don't know." Amber said, sitting back down on the bed. "I don't even really know how to explain it."

"Starting at the beginning might help." Link suggested, moving to sit next to her.

"I'm not from this world." Amber said, looking Link straight in the eye.

He raised an eyebrow before nodding for her to continue. "Go on."

Amber than began the long story of her and her two friends and how they found a door hidden in her basement. She explained the best she could what he was in her world. Finally, she explained that she and her two friends got separated and her worries of them being hurt, or worse. When she finished, Amber burst into tears.

Link instantly pulled her into his arms and let her cry. He comforted her, stroked her hair and promised that it would be all right.

When Amber had finally calmed down, Link pulled back and wiped away a stray tear. "I will help you find your friends, Amber, and I promise that I will find a way to return you safely to your world. I swear on my honor."

Amber smiled at him, whispering a soft thank you. Comfortable silence fell over the room, Amber happily eat her stew, studying the house. It was only when she spotted her clothes hanging outside did she realize that she didn't have them on. Glancing down she found herself in a green tunic; Amber giggled.

Link cocked his head toward her. She just smiled, "So, who changed me?" She laughed as Link blushed a deep red. "Well, that answers my question."

"Do you think that they are okay?" Tayla asked as Kilik made breakfast for the two of them. She had been with Kilik for two weeks now, and he has been taking care of her the entire time.

Kilik smiled gently at her, handing her a bowl of sliced fruit. "I'm sure that they are fine, Tayla. You should really stop worrying about them so much."

Tayla gave him a look of great offence. "They're my friends! I can't just forget about them. They could be hurt or dead or something."

"Something?" Kilik asked, leaning back against the table, raking Tayla with an amused look.

"Something, like them being part of a voodoo ritual or they were captured by cannibals who want to make them into stew or being mangled by a pack of killer boars." Tayla supplied. She stood up quickly, knocking her chair back. "Oh, God, I really need to find them!"

Kilik laughed, "Calm down, Tayla." He said, grabbing her wrist before she rushed from the kitchen. "I'm sure your friends are just fine, and not eaten."

The temple gong sounded, reminding Kilik that he had a lesson with his students. "We'll have to continue talking about your friends being mangled by boars later." Kilik touched her hair in apology. Tayla glared at him slightly but followed him out to the training yard.

His students were young and excited to see their favorite teacher. They bowed politely toward Tayla then rushed to get their practice polls. Most were nothing more than peasants, but that didn't seem to bother Kilik too much. Kilik also bowed, leading her to a stone bench.

Tayla watched as Kilik instructed his students. It was only two weeks ago that she came here. All she remembered was blackness then the ground coming rushing toward her. She screamed loudly and did anything to make herself slow down.

She screamed again, closed her eyes and waited to feel the ground. Instead she felt strong arms wrap around her, catching her. But she was going too fast, she still fell bringing her savior down with her, knocking the wind out of her.

She was gasping when she rolled over to thank whoever saved her. Her mouth dropped when she saw who it was. Kilik had taken care of her, making sure that she was okay. She explained what happened, the best she could, to Kilik and his master.

Tayla smiled at that memory, _"So much has happened in such a short time." _ She thought, resting her chin in her hand. She was thankful for both Kilik and his Master for taking such good care of her, but she knew that she had to find her friends.

She got up and walked away from the training area. She walked aimlessly around the Temple, trying to collect her scattered thoughts. She finally found herself in her room, fingering the piece of black silk that rested on the windowsill. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of her friends lying hurt somewhere because of some stupid, rabid boars and she not being able to help them.

Tayla jumped to her feet and raced back to the training area, determined to tell Kilik that she was going to find her friends. She knew that his lesson was over and that he would be alone, practicing.

She turned a corner, coming to a dead halt. Kilik wasn't alone; he stood in the middle of the area, talking softly with his Master. The two men turned toward her, causing her to blush for no real reason.

"Yes, child?" Master asked, holding an arm out in welcoming. Tayla moved forward, her head held high.

"Is something wrong, Tayla?" Kilik asked, gently.

She took a deep breath before answering. "I'm going to find my friends."

Mastered smiled at her, "That's good, my dear. Never give up hope."

Tayla glared at him slightly, giving a frustrated sigh. "I mean I'm going to go look for them. I'm leaving the Temple."

Master's smiled widened, his eyes resting on Kilik's stunned face. "You have no idea where they are, Tayla," Kilik reasoned, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You don't even know if they are in this world! How do you expect to find them?"

Tayla glared at him, shoving his hand off. "The old fashioned way, by looking." Kilik opened his mouth to argue when she interrupted. "They're my closest friends, Kilik. I can't stand the thought of them being hurt and me not being able to do something about it. Even if they aren't here, at least I can say that I tried. I could never forgive myself if something happened to them and I did nothing."

Kilik turned away from her, running a hand through his long, auburn hair, muttering something about pig-headed women.

"Besides," Tayla continued, "It's not like I'm asking you to go with me or anything. I'm just letting you know my plans."

Kilik spun around, "Do you think that I would let you go out there, alone and unprotected? You don't even know what's out there!"

"I wouldn't be unprotected, I've learned how to fight and use weapons. I've gotten pretty good at using a staff and I'm even better at using a whip. I'm not going to be defenseless. I'm a big girl who can take care of herself."

"I'm not letting you leave!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter!"

"Damn it, Tayla, You are NOT leaving!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Not without me!"

"An excellent idea, Kilik." Master stated, moving to place himself in between the two. His warm eye glittered with amusement.

"What is an excellent idea, Master?" Kilik asked, turning toward him.

"You going with Tayla. Then she would be able to continue her training and you could look after her." Master stated.

Tayla looked taken back, "I don't need a babysitter!"

"A companion, then. The road can be a lonely place when traveled alone." Master reasoned.

"Fine." Tayla said, crossing her arms.

Kilik glared at her, "Fine." The two glared at each other before stomping off in opposite directions. Master watched them leave, highly pleased with his work.

The moon hung high in the sky as Tayla moved silently down the hallway. She moved easily in her new clothes, giving to her as a parting gift from Master. A long black skirt hung down to her ankles and was silted up to mid thigh on one side, making it easy to move in. The matching black halter-top cut across her ribs, showing a fair amount of her flat stomach. Hundreds of black and red beads hung down from the halter-top, they swayed with each step she took.

Her long blonde hair was pulled up in a high ponytail; two stray pieces had escaped, framing her face. She had criss-crossed the piece of black silk around her upper arm; she couldn't bring herself of not wear it.

Tayla stopped in front of Kilik's door, knocking softly. She slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. Kilik was relaxing on his bed, arms acting as a pillow. He turned his head to look at her. "Is something wrong?" He asked, pushing himself up.

Tayla just shook her head. "I just wanted to thank you for coming with me."

Kilik smiled and stood, stretching. "You didn't think that I'd let a pretty girl like you wander around the roads unprotected, did you?"

Tayla blushed, dropping her gaze to the floor. "I'm not pretty."

Kilik walked toward her, firmly planting a hand against the wall next to Tayla's head, trapping her. He caught her chin with the other hand, forcing her to look at him.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." He whispered softly. He lowered his head toward her, slowly. Tayla's heart skipped a beat as she eyes fluttered closed. She waited.

Beka sat up very slowly, ignoring her body's painful protests. It had been almost two weeks since she fell. She remembered very little from the fall, seeing the ground coming toward her, exploding pain and the nothing but endless darkness.

She woke up several days later in eminence amounts of pain. She felt someone stroking her hair back. She passed out again, feeling a strong surge of pain ripping through her. She woke up hours later, the pain less but still there. It looked like she was in an Indian tipi. She was lying on a large pile of bed furs staring up at a ceiling made of soft, brown leather. Sitting in the middle of the tent, by a small fire, was a young girl close to Beka's age.

"Talim?" Beka's horrified at how weak her voice sounded. Beka tried to sit up slowly, her head spinning.

"Don't sit up!" Talim cried, rushing toward her. Beka cringed as she wrapped a hand around her ribs, pulling back when she felt blood.

"Your wounds are still very deep. You risk reopening them." Talim pushed her back. She wiped Beka's brow with a wet cloth.

"Where am I?" Beka asked.

"My village," Talim answered, holding a glass of water to Beka's lips.

"What happened?" Beka asked, "I can't really remember much of anything."

"You've had a bad fever; you were talking, trying to explain everything to me and my father. Your name is Beka and you aren't from this world. You kept muttering over and over that you lost something and wasn't able to find it. What did you lose, Beka?"

Beka blinked, "I-I don't remember…. anything if fact. I remember my name but that's it."

"My father said that you had lost your memory do to your fall." Talim said, sitting down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"What happened to me?" Beka whispered, staring at her shaking hands.

"I will help you regain what you have lost, Beka. I will also be your friend if you will let me."

Beka looked up, smiled and nodded. "I would love to have a friend in this world."

Beka smiled, laughing softly at the memory. She coughed, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Talim pushed open the door flap and came rushing in. "What did you do, Beka?"

"Laughed," She grumbled, slowly sliding from off the furs. She stood, stretching carefully. Talim smiled, helping her dress. Beka pulled on the pair of comfortable red leather shorts that Talim had made for her. She slipped into the matching red tube top and pulled on her sliver armbands and calf high leather boots.

She tied the piece of black silk around her upper thigh, just below the hem of her shorts. Talim said that she should wear it in the hopes of it being able to help return her memories. Talim held open the tent flap for her and Beka inhaled the sweet air surrounding the village.

Beka and Talim walked around the village, talking about random things. "Good morning, Tran." Beka greeted Talim's older brother. The boy looked up from the scroll he was reading with surprise.

"Oh, High Greetings, girls." Tran greeted formally, blushing darkly. Beka and Talim returned the greeting, sharing a knowing smile. Ever since Beka had been able to leave her tent Tran was right there, offering his help. She later found out that he thought that she was very pretty and had formed a large crush on her. "Father wishes to see you in the Council Tent." Tran said; pointing to the highly decorated tent made of dyed yellow leather in the middle of the village.

The girls thank him and made their way toward the tent. "You wished to see us, Father?" Talim asked once inside. She let out a small squeal when the man speaking to her father turned around. "Maxi!" She cried, throwing herself into his arms. The tall, blonde wrapped his arms around Talim. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too, kid." Maxi said as he placed her back on her feet. His voice was deep and husky. "Who's that?" He asked, pointing at Beka. He watched almost sadly. He moved, as if to reach out and touch her, but stopped, casting his blue eyes away but not before Beka saw that they had darken with pain.

Talim raced over to her and dragged over to Maxi. "This is Beka; she's been living in the village for almost a month now."

"The girl that fell from the sky. Not the smartest of things to do." Maxi said with mild amusement. He crossed his arms over his bare chest.

Beka glared at him. "It's not like I had a choice." Maxi raised an eyebrow that the harsh tone of her voice. Talim rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here, Maxi. You said you weren't going to be able to return until fall."

"I was passing through this area and thought that I should drop in for a visit."

"His going to stay for the festival." Her father said, dropping his arms around the two girls. Talim looked thrilled; Beka on the other hand was far from pleased. She got unusual vibes from Maxi and was determined to stay away from him.

The following night was the Festival of the West Wind. It started at sun down and went until morning's first light. Talim and Beka had spent the entire day preparing and finally night fell. Almost at once music filled the air followed by a mixture of tantalizing scents.

Once the entire village ate their fill, Talim's father told a long story about the Wind goddess, finally the musicians began to play and the dancing began. Talim pulled Beka into the ring of dancers. The dancers began spin; coming together after each partner had completed four turns. That dance was in honor of the wind.

Tran joined the two girls, pulling Beka into his arms. Like most of the dancers around him, he wrapped an arm around her ribs, forgetting that most were broken and the large wound she had across them.

Beka let out a shriek of pain, falling to her knees. Talim raced to her side. "Tran, you bastard!" She cried out as she checking her wounds.

Beka glared at him, getting slowly to her feet. "I'm fine, Talim, don't worry so much." Just then, her knees buckled sending her into the dirt. She clutched her ribs and coughed up blood.

"Let me see." Maxi said, kneeling next to her.

"I'm fine." Beka snapped pushing away his hands. Maxi glared at her but ignored her.

"I mean it!" Beka shouted, forcing herself to her feet. The world spun for a moment. Her knees buckled again. Maxi stood above her with a smug look on his face. "What? Can't get up?"

Beka stood slowly, glaring at him the entire time. "Get away from me you blonde beach bunny!" She turned to walk away, when she heard, "You're a pain." Maxi tackled her to the ground. Beka cried out again, her vision wavering.

"Maxi!" Talim call out.

"Shit!" Maxi snapped, rolling her over. She pushed his hands away one last time before falling completely into darkness.

She awoke several hours later; she could hear that the festival had resumed. Beka sat up slowly. She was back in her tipi, lying on her bed furs. Maxi sat in front of the fire with his back turned to her.

A strong surge of pain ripped through her, causing her to grab her ribs. It was then that Beka realized that someone had wrapped her ribs in new bandages, meaning someone had to undress her. Beka grabbed the first thing in reached, small clay bowl that was used as a cup.

"How dare you take off my clothes!" She called, whipping the bowl at Maxi's head. It hit with pleasant shatter. He turned and glared at her. "Damn it! I wasn't the one who changed you. Talim did!"

Beka blushed slightly, but continued to yell at him. "I don't care if Talim did it! I just don't like you!"

He stood and walked over to her. "You re-opened your wounds with that throw."

Beka just glared at him as he knelt down beside her. Maxi just smirked. "You have quite a throw." He said as he checked her wrappings. "For a girl."

Beka, who had been staring at the fire, snapped her glare back to him. She slapped his hands away from her. "How dare you, you over-grown pea-brained pig! If Talim didn't like you so much I would kill you right now!"

He openly laughed at her. "Like you could."

She glared harder at him, "Want me to try?" She asked sweetly, reaching for another bowl. Maxi kicked the bowl away from her, stepping on her wrist. "Don't even think about it, you'll just get yourself hurt."

Beka smiled sweetly up at him before swinging her foot up and kicking his legs out from under him. She gasped in pain but smiled at the thud Maxi made when he hit the ground.

"Bitch," Maxi hissed, cradling the back of his head. Beka sat up, laughing at him. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth as she began to cough. Her tent flap flew open as Talim came rushing in.

"What the hell did you do to her, Maxi?" She snapped, wiping away the blood and holding a small bowl of water out to Beka.

"Me? That beast should be locked away in a cage somewhere!" He growled. Beka glared at him over the rim of the bowl. She drank the rest of the water before throwing it at his head. Maxi, learning from his previous experience, ducked.

"I'm glad to see that the two of you are getting along so well." A voice stated, near the door. Talim's father stood near the door, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Oh, yeah, I just adore him." Beka said sarcastically.

"That's wonderful, Beka." He said, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Because you and Talim are going to accompany Maxi to Culi City."

Both Maxi and Beka looked astonished while Talim just smiled. "You leave in the morning, so I suggest that all of you get your rest." He turned to leave.

"I can't take them with me!" Maxi argued. "I can't baby-sit the two of them."

Talim's father turned back to the trio, "You won't have to, and Talim has been trained in self-defense and has excelled fighting with her elbow blades since she was a child. Beka has been taught briefly and has picked up on it very quickly. She also can fight with elbow blades and throwing daggers. Talim's mother has even taught her briefly how to use a fighting fan; she has gotten very good at using them. You have no need to protect them, just escort them to Culi City."

"Why, father?" Talim asked, standing. "What's in Culi City?"

"Perhaps Beka's memories. This journey will do you all some good. Sweet Restings." He left no room for any argument. Maxi left the tent in burning anger.

"Great." Beka said, glumly. Talim just laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Reunited and The Lost

Tayla plopped down on the soft grass. Kilik knelt beside her. They had been traveling for the last two weeks, only stopping to train. Tayla was exhausted. Kilik took a drink from the canteen before handing it to Tayla. "Culi City is about two to three days away. We'll continue our search there."

Tayla moaned, falling back against the grass, "I would kill for a car right about now." Kilik laughed, lifting her head to lay it on his thigh. He ran his hand through her hair.

"We'll find you friends, Tayla, I promise." Tayla smiled up at him, sitting up to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Thank you, Kilik." She said, lying back down. She was asleep within seconds.

Kilik lay down beside, pillowing her head on his arm. He closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep as well.

His eyes snapped open several hours later when he heard voices. "We're lost, aren't we?" That voice was female and it was getting closer.

"We're not lost, Amber. Culi City is only thirty miles away; we'll get there in a day or two." A male was with her. Kilik nudged Tayla wake, signaling her to remain quiet. They both grabbed their staffs and quietly got to their feet.

The voices were getting closer. "Why are we going to this Culiy place?" The female asked. The male laughed, "Culi, not Culiy. If anyone heard anything about girls falling from the sky it would be in Culi City. It's the best place to start looking for your friends, Amber."

Tayla's eyes grew wide. Amber? Could it really be Amber? She dropped her staff and cupped her hands around her mouth. "AMBER!" Her shout sent the birds flying. The voices stopped. The pair came racing into view. The male was only a few inches shorter than Kilik and held his sword ready.

"Tayla!" Amber and Tayla rushed to each other with a squeal. "Are you okay?" She asked, hugging Tayla.

Tayla nodded, hugging her back. "I can't believe this. What happened to you? What are you wearing?" The last question just seemed to have fallen out making both laugh.

"I fell off a cliff into a river. Link has been taking care of me ever since then. Link helped me make my clothes, aren't they cool?" She spun around showing off her new clothes. A short leather skirt graced her legs while a simple green tunic covered top half. A dark leather belt hung around her hips, holding her sword; the black silk piece was criss-crossed on the front of her belt.

"I love it!" Tayla exclaimed, hugging her friend again. The two girls giggled and began talking about what had happened to them.

Link moved to Kilik's side. "Think we should interrupt?" Link asked, watching the girls. Kilik laughed, "No, I think it would be best just to let them get this out of their systems. We can start a fire, though. They will probably be at this for a while and it will be dark soon."

Link smiled, "Agreed. It's good to see you again, Kilik. It's been what?"

Kilik nodded, clapping a hand on Link's shoulder. "Two years. It's good to see you as well."

Within twenty minutes the boys had built a roaring fire. Tayla and Amber sat in front of it, clutching each other's hand. They talked happily about everything that had happened since they got separated.

"…Then we decided that we should go to Culi City to look for you." Amber finished after three hours of conversation.

Kilik handed out some dried fruit to the group. Tayla took it with a grateful smile, with Kilik returned. Amber cleared her throat before bursting into giggles. Tayla stuck her tongue out at her.

Link, catching onto what was going on, dropped an arm around Amber's shoulders, pulling her tightly against him. Amber blushed while Tayla laughed at her. Amber threw the twig she had been fiddling with at her.

"Is this everyone?" Kilik asked, interrupting the girls playful fighting. Instantly, the feeling of happiness that had filled the camp left. The smiles left the girl's faces. Tayla shook her head.

"No, we still have Beka to find." Kilik wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his arms. Amber rested her head on Link's shoulder.

"Do you think she's okay?" She asked the worry evident in her voice. Link pressed a kiss to her forehead. "If she's anything like you two, I'm sure she's fine."

Neither girl said anything; they just stared into the dancing flames of the fire. Both prayed that she was okay.

Maxi, Talim, and Beka stood on a ridge overlooking Culi City. "How much farther?" Talim asked, squatting down.

"Only about ten miles, we should reach the city by night fall." Maxi answered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Beka asked, starting down the slope.

"I have a few people meeting us here. They should be here in a moment or two." Maxi said, pulling her away from the edge. "Don't fall." Beka glared at him.

"Since when did you start to care?" She snapped, dropping her hands on her hips. Maxi just gave her a cruel smile, grabbed her around her hips and hauled her up against him. Beka let out a gasp of surprise and pushed against his chest.

Maxi tipped her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "Since I realized that you were actually a very beautiful, pain-in-the-neck girl and that if I don't all ready have dibs on you as my woman, my…friends will try and make a move. Just play along."

Beka just stared at him, wide-eyed. "And Talim is what? Your sister?" Maxi just laughed tightening his hold on her until she was right up against him. "Everyone knows Talim here; she competed in a tournament when she was fifteen. They know that she can hold her own."

Beka opened her mouth to make yet another argument, Maxi quickly dropped his mouth to hers, sealing off her reply. Maxi pulled away from the kiss with a satisfied look on his face, a very dark blush covered Beka's. "See, that wasn't so bad." Maxi said, letting her go. Beka just smiled sweetly at him before kicking him squarely in the shin.

Talim, who was all ready on the ground laughing, burst into another gale of laughter. Both Maxi and Beka glared at her, only making Talim laugh harder. "I can't believe you two." She gasped out, holding her stomach.

She stood up, her laughter dying, but a large smile remained. "And Maxi's right, Beka. It's better to have a "suitor" when you go into Culi City. People tend to leave you alone more."

"Fine," Beka said, throwing her hands up. She glared at Maxi, who just smiled back. "But does it have to be him?" She whined.

Talim just laughed and nodded her head. She looked up and her giggles died instantly. She reached for her elbow blades; bring them in a defense stance in front of her. Beka's head whipped around, trying to find what had her friend so scared.

Crossing the plain was two figures. Both were men, the taller of the two had shorter, platinum blonde hair that swayed with every step he took. The other was obviously older, he was hunched over and was using a large staff to aid him, and he had a head full of fluffy white hair and darker skin. Beka had the strangest feeling that she had seen him somewhere before.

"This is who you were meeting, Maxi?" Talim asked, her eyes never leaving the approaching figures. Maxi didn't answer; his eyes were glaze-over and staring off into the distance.

He shook his head slightly; glancing at Beka, sadness and pain filled his eyes once again. He looked as if he wanted to move toward her but forced himself to stop and return his gaze to the approaching men.

Beka moved slowly to Talim's side, "Who are these people?" She asked in a whisper, afraid of speaking too loud.

"They work for a man called Nightmare. He's truly and fully evil. He tortures people for fun and has no honor left. Raphael, the tall blonde, is one of his goons, a high-ranking bodyguard who does Nightmare's dirty work. The other is Shinano, Nightmare's sorcerer. He does whatever Nightmare tells him too. Shinano use to be a kind man, always helping people, no one really knows what Nightmare did to him, but now, he's nothing more than a killer."

The pair came up the slope, giving Beka her first clear look of them. Raphael was nothing special, French, if she had to guess. Blowing blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, lean, nothing too special. The hunch over man beside him commanded more of Beka's attention.

His long white hair fell into his face as he looked at the ground. Shinano looked up once, gazing at her with startling gray eyes, he gave a sad look before returning his gaze to the ground. A long white robe covered most of his body, leaving only his dark hands clutching his staff and his feet to be seen.

Maxi, who finally came out of his trance, clapped Raphael on the shoulder, a warrior's welcome. Raphael returned the gesture before turning his gaze to Beka. He leaned down and whispered something into the old man's ear. Shinano glanced up at Beka once again, studying her carefully before nodding at Raphael.

Talim stepped slightly in front of Beka, showing her protectiveness over her friend. Beka lifted her chin, glaring at Raphael, who seemed amused. "It is good that you've returned, Maxi." He said calmly, clearing ignoring the girls.

"We traveled quickly." Maxi replied, crossing his arms again. Raphael nodded, looking back at Beka, his eyes looking her up and down, licking his lips. Maxi glared at him, wrapping his hand tightly around Raphael's upper arm. "You know that I have claims on her all ready. Keep your eyes to yourself unless you want me to remove them." Maxi growled.

Raphael pushed his hand off of him, reaching for the rapier that was resting at his side. "Afraid that she might want a real man when her memories return?" Maxi took at step back, pulling his nunchaku from his red sash around his waist. Shinano stepped in between them. "Our Lord would not be pleased if the two of you fought."

Raphael nodded, sheathing his rapier. Maxi relaxed a bit, taking a quick glance at the girls before nodding towards Shinano. The old man came toward the girls. Maxi grabbed Talim by the arm, pulling her away from her position in front of Beka. Talim fought in vain against his hold, calling him a traitor.

"Silence her before I do." Raphael snapped. Maxi clapped his hand over Talim's mouth, muffling her screams. "Stop or I'll kill you." He whispered in Talim's ear. Her eyes went wide as Shinano covered the few feet between him and Beka. Beka was unable to break the old man's steady gaze, she felt lost, like being trapped in a foggy maze.

Shinano lifted his staff, muttering under his breath. Instantly, Beka saw flashes of people and places in her mind. Familiar voices filled her head, crisp and clean, while the faces that belong to the voices were blurred. She should know these people! Her mind cried, trying to make her remember. Hot, searing pain ripped at her head, making her fall to her knees. The flashes came faster, whizzing by like beams of golden light. The voices grew louder, blending together until they were nothing more than a pounding roar.

Beka let out a scream of true terror, clutching her head. Then, blessedly, the flashes were gone; the voices had died, leaving nothing but a white mist behind. Her memories came trickling back, playing like a film reel. She could see her family, her mother and father smiling proudly down at her. Playing with her brothers and sister in the garden out back.

The memory of how they died implanted strongly, making her wonder how she could forget it. Two young women had broken into her loving home. They tortured and killed her parents with smiles on their faces. They killed her beloved siblings with glee, slaughtering and gutting them like pigs, letting them bleed dry. They plundered their valuables and killed the livestock. Laughing like demons the entire time. They left her alive, covered in her family's blood, sitting alone with the dead.

Those memories faded, new ones took their place. Memories of the old man, who had found her sitting in the rotting house and raised her, flooded her mind. Him training her how to fight with fighting fans, daggers and elbow blades and the praise he gave her after a hard day's work.

Her first time meeting Maxi and him swearing never to leave her, the first time they had kissed and what it had felt like.

Her Lord and Master, Nightmare taking her in and making her one of his High Generals along with Maxi, Raphael, Voldo, and Taki. She fought proudly for her master and for his dream of finally bring peace back to the world.

Finally, the faces of her most hated enemies came to her. Two girl's faces burned brightly in her mind along with the faces of two men. Two faces were the murders of her family.

Beka let out one final scream. Her head was pounding, throbbing. Maxi dropped Talim and rushed to Beka's side. Raphael and Shinano also knelt by the sobbing girl's side, trying to calm her down.

"How could I have forgotten?" Beka sobbed, shaking her head. She felt so ashamed that for a brief time she had forgotten everything. She had even accepted help from one of her enemies.

"Do you remember?" Raphael asked, his hand resting lightly on her shoulder. Beka nodded, wiping the last of her tears away.

"Everything." She pushed his hand off. "I also remember telling you that I would cut your hand off and make you eat it if you ever touched me again."

Maxi laughed and pulled her to her feet. She gave Raphael a sweet smile before turning to Talim. She was on her knees, shaking her head in disbelief. "You saved my life, so in return I shall let you live this day, but _only_ this day. We may have been friends while my memories were gone but now that there are back you are once again my enemy. I will make you pay for trying to disturb Master's Nightmare's dream of peace but not today. If you know what's good for you, you will run and never face us again."

Talim had silent tears streaming down her face. She looked from Maxi to Beka; both wore the same harsh glares. She stood slowly, giving her friends one last tearful look before slowly walking away.

"Do you think that it's wise to let her go?" Raphael asked, watching Talim's retreating back warily.

"I gave her one day." Beka replied, turning to face the Culi City. Maxi came beside her, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist.

Beka smiled brightly. "Let's go. I'm sure Master Nightmare is waiting for our return. Oh, and Shinano," The old man's gaze rose slowly to met hers. Beka leaned down, placing a small kiss to his weathered cheek. "Thank you for returning my memories."

Shinano bowed low, his gray eyes were dark with sadness. "It was my duty, Lady Beka, and I'm honored to be of use." Beka smiled warmly at the old man.

"Come, the city awaits." Beka said. She led the others down the slope and happily to the large black gates of Culi City. Beka gazed up at the foreboding doors with a sense of belonging. Maxi came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Welcome home, love." He whispered against her hair. Beka beamed as the large doors opened. Finally, she was home.

"BEKA!" Amber was shot out of the dream she was having by Tayla's scream. She grabbed her sword, ready to defend. She glanced around the makeshift camp only to realize that there weren't any people to fight.

Tayla sat, shaking, crying. Kilik knelt in front of her, doing his best to calm her. "What happened, baby?" He asked, stroking back her hair.

"Tayla?" Amber asked, sitting next to her, touching her back gently. Tayla lifted her head up, tears still streaming down her face.

"It's Beka. Som-something's hap-happened." She stuttered.

"Are you sure?" Link asked, the only one standing. Tayla nodded, glaring at him.

"What happened, Tayla?" Kilik asked, wrapping an arm around her. She rested her cheek against his shoulder, needing his comfort. "I can't explain it. It's just like she's gone. Not hurt, but just…gone." She stared past them, to the rising sun.

"We have to find her." Amber stated. The other nodded their agreement.

"I can help with that." A sad voice came from the surrounding trees. Talim walked slowly into the clearing, her eyes puffy and red from her crying.

"Talim," Kilik came to his feet, standing slightly in front of Tayla and Amber. Link joined him. "What are you doing away from your village?"

"You know her?" Amber asked, standing, pulling Tayla up with her. Link nodded, "Talim participated in a tournament a few years ago. Both Kilik and I were there as well."

"What do you know about Beka?" Tayla snapped, pushing her way to face Talim. A fresh batch of tears welled in Talim's eyes.

"I-I have much to tell you of your friend. She's needs your help." Talim sat everyone down and began to tell what had happened. Two hours later, everyone sat in a stunned silence.

"She doesn't remember anything?" Amber asked, shocked.

Talim shook her head. "Shinano wiped all her memories and replaced them. She believes that she is a fighter of peace and justice for Nightmare."

"And his' a bad guy, right?" Tayla asked, trying to understand it all. It seemed like something out of a bad science fiction movie. Beka didn't remember her?

"The worse," Talim answered. "He wants nothing more than to claim the world as his own. He's gathering his fighters to him. Both Beka and Maxi believe that we're the enemies."

Kilik's head snapped up. "Maxi? What does he have to do with this?"

"Nightmare has Maxi under his spell as well."

Kilik looked crushed. He stood and walked a few paces away from the group. "How do we know that Maxi didn't choose to join Nightmare?" Amber asked.

"He isn't like that," Kilik said; his back still turned. "Maxi is my best friend. He isn't a monster or a killer. Nightmare has him under a spell, there's no other way he would fight for him."

"Nightmare is hosting a tournament in Culi City in a few days. He wants to gather as many fighters as he can to join him by choice or by force; it doesn't matter to him. He's trying to draw you out and force you to fight. I intend on entering." Talim said.

Both Link and Kilik nodded. "Let's get cracking then." Amber said, gathering her weapons.

"Oh, hold on there," Link said, stepping in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To Culi City to save our friend." Tayla stated, coming beside Amber.

"No you're not." Kilik said, taking Tayla's staff out of her hands.

Tayla snatched it back, "Yes, we are."

"No, you aren't. You two aren't trained enough to go head to head with Nightmare and his goons." Link reasoned.

"We're just as good as you two. Besides we can't just leave Beka under some stupid spell." Amber said.

"Tayla…" Kilik started only to have Tayla interrupt. "No, Kilik, you listen. Beka is my best friend. She needs my help and I _refuse_ to hide somewhere while she's in danger. I could never forgive myself if she got hurt and I wasn't there to save her. I won't be the coward in the shadows, watching everyone else fight to save something precious to them. We're going to come with you,"

"You'll have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us." Amber added causing Tayla to burst into giggles. "You freak."

The boys smiled, knowing that there was going to be no way of changing the girls' minds. "All right, fine, you win." Link conceded. Amber smiled widely, flinging herself into his arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Tayla laughed, wrapping her arms around Kilik's waist. He tilted her head back, kissing her soundly on the lips. Amber's giggles caused them to break apart. Tayla glared at Amber, who was still giggling. "Tayla and Kilik sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Oh, shut up." Tayla said, taking a swing at Amber's head with her staff. Amber ducked with a squeak and ran behind Link.

Talim watched the pair fight playfully with a sad smile. These two had to be Beka's friends. She and Beka had done the same thing not a day before.

"Hey, Talim, let's go!" Amber called, waving at her. Talim nodded, running to catch up with them.

"Here we come…to save the DAY!" Amber sang out.

"Something else please," Tayla asked.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love…"

"SHUT UP!"

Nightmare's main hall was dark as usual. Muted light cast dancing shadows on the black marble floor. Stone skulls and gargoyles leaped out at the unsuspecting. It was all too familiar to Beka. She hummed happily as she patted a particularly ugly gargoyle on the head. Maxi walked beside her, a smile resting on his face. He took her hand, pressing a small kiss on the back of it.

Beka stopped, smiled brightly at him before flinging herself into his arms. She didn't realize how much she had really missed him. She loved the way he held her so close, like she was the most precious thing in the world.

She lifted her head from his shoulder, cupped his face in her hands. "Master Nightmare is most likely waiting for us. We shouldn't keep him."

"Voldo is with him. He won't mind too much." Maxi said, lowering his head. He kissed her gently, relishing the fact that he had her back.

Footsteps coming up behind them make the pair break part. Maxi kept his one arm wrapped tightly around Beka's waist.

"If you two could tear your lips away from each other for one moment," Taki snapped, glaring at them. "Lord Nightmare wants to see you, now." She turned sharply on her heels and stomped away.

Beka and Maxi laughed. "We mustn't keep Master waiting." Beka said, pulling Maxi toward the main hall. Nightmare stood in the middle of the room, yelling at Voldo. His chest was bare, like usual, and glinted in the firelight. His long blonde hair fanned out behind him as he shouted. His hand rested on the hilt of Soul Edge while the demon hand was wrapped tightly around Voldo's throat.

"Find them by the next full moon or I will devour your soul!" Nightmare yelled, flinging Voldo half way across the room and into a large marble pillar. Voldo grunted something before hastily running from the room.

"Master Nightmare!" Beka called, running toward him. She dropped her head into a small bow before reaching up and hugging her Master. Nightmare patted her back softly. Beka was the only one allowed to even touch him.

"I'm glad to see that you're all right." Nightmare said, setting her back on her feet. Beka's smile faded, her gaze dropped to her feet. "I'm sorry if I worried you Master. I know that I must have failed you."

Nightmare dropped his human hand onto Beka's shoulder. "I expect a victory from your next battle to make up for it." Beka's smiled at him again. She bowed, "I will give it to you gladly, Master."

Nightmare smiled. "Good, now, you go and clean up. There will be a feast tonight in honor of Taki's victory over Teshinal village. Maxi!" He called out. Maxi came forward, bowing. "Take Beka to her room. She wants to bathe before the feast. I'm sure that you can help her with this." Maxi smiled slyly. He and Beka bowed low. Beka gave Nightmare one last smile before letting Maxi pull her from the hall.

Nightmare's smile turned into a sneer. Raphael came out from the shadow of a pillar. "Will her memories return, Master."

Nightmare laughed wickedly. "Never. Nor she or Maxi will ever escape my grip." His laughter filled the stone hall, echoing cruelly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Gifts from the Broken Hearts

Noise and activity was exploding around Culi City's market place. Venders hawked their wears to travelers and tournament competitors alike. Tayla kept her hand firmly locked in Kilik's as their group made their way through the center of the city.

They were stopped several times when people would randomly come up to Kilik, Link, or Talim and start a long-winded conversation about the tournament. Both Tayla and Amber felt extremely out of place. Their only comfort was the boy's reassuring smiles.

"The inn should be right ahead." Link recalled, leading them through the masses of people.

"If it's still there." Talim said. Sure enough, a large and well-decorated hotel came into view. Amber let out a sigh of relief. Tayla glanced around at the surrounding people uneasily. She hated large crowds.

"You all right?" Amber asked, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulders. Tayla nodded. "I just want to get out of this crowd. There are too many people."

"Don't worry," Kilik said, pulling Tayla closer to him. "The inn is just ahead and you'll be able to rest there for a little while. Link and I will enter us into the tournament."

The group entered the inn and Tayla let out a sigh. "I don't believe it!" A large, booming voice called out. "Kilik, Link and Talim! I haven't seen you all in at least two years!"

A large, round woman waddled her way over to them, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Get over here and give ol' Granny some sugar."

She latched onto Link and pulled his head down into her abundant bosom, seizing him tightly. Her rich, hearty laugh filled the room, making both Tayla and Amber feel right at home.

Both had to laugh at Link's blushing face and messed up hair when Granny released him. Kilik and Talim waited their turn to be hugged, wearing bright smiles.

"And who are these lovely ladies?" Granny asked, once she had finished greeting the others.

"Granny, meet Tayla and Amber," Talim said, pointing at each in turn. "Their friends of ours and are fighting with us in the tournament."

Granny's eyes filled with tears for a moment. "Well," She said with the best bow her round body would allow. "Welcome to my inn. My name is Grann, but you called me Granny. I won't answer to anything else. I'll see to it that you girls feel right at home."

She waddled over to Link and Kilik. "If you two were smart you wouldn't let these pretty girls out of your sight."

Both Kilik and Link smiled, reaching around Granny to pull Tayla and Amber into their arms. "I don't think that we're planning on it, Granny." Link said, tilting Amber's chin up, pressing a small kiss to her lips.

Granny's bright, glittering eyes lit up even more. "I'm sure these lovely ladies would like to freshen up a bit before the festival. How many rooms? Three? Two? One even?" She asked with a wink. Both Tayla and Amber blushed.

"Stop it, Granny," Talim chided, "You're embarrassing them."

"Oh, all right. Two rooms it is," Granny said, handing Kilik and Amber two large, gold keys. "I'm sure you girls will want a bath."

"Please!" All three announced. Granny just laughed again. "I'll show you to the bathhouse then. I hope you won't mind sharing one among the three of you."

"Not at all." Amber said, "Just as along as it's with no one else."

"Granny," Kilik said, handing the woman a handful of bills, "We have to register for the tournament. Take care of them for us."

Granny looked highly offended. "Now, see here, Kilik!" She snapped, "I won't be taking this much money for you. You keep it and buy Tayla something nice at the festival. I'll take care of these girls like they were my own."

"We'll see you all in a few hours." Link said, giving Amber a quick kiss. Kilik stroked Tayla's hair, kissing the top of her head. He motioned for Talim to follow him and led her a few feet away from Granny and the other girls. "Take care of them and yourself, Talim. I don't want anything to happen while we're gone."

Talim touched his arm in a friendly gesture. "Don't worry, Kilik. We'll be fine. Nothing will happen with Granny around. She's like an over-protective tigress when it comes to her guests." Kilik gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek before following Link out of the inn.

"What was that about?" Tayla asked when Talim joined them. They followed Granny down a long hallway. Creamy paper walls with beautiful, flowing drawing surrounded them. The smooth hardwood floor felt good against their tired feet.

"The boys are just worried about you." Talim said.

"As they should be," Granny said, stopping in front of door made out of shiny, dark wood. She ushered the girls into the large, spacious changing room. "What with Nightmare's goons running around the city unchecked. This is your changing room, the bath is just on the other side of that door," She pointed to yet another wooden door at the end of the room.

"Your rooms are just down the hall. No one else is in this wing so you get the bath all to yourselves. You'll find everything you need, towels, washcloths, soap, and shampoo. If you leave your clothes in the stalls I'll have someone pick them up to be cleaned. It doesn't take long; they should be done when you finish your baths. Take you time, dears." Granny waddled her way out, closing the door with a snap.

The girls smiled at each other before grabbing one of the large black towels sitting on a stool. Each slipped into a changing stall, which reminded Tayla of a shower. They came out, towels wrapped firmly in place, leaving their clothes in neat piles in the stalls. Talim tossed extra towels to Tayla and Amber.

Tayla opened the door; steam rushed out to greet her. The tub was large, big enough to fit at least eight people comfortably, and was built into the floor. Tendrils of steam curled out of the water.

The girls didn't say anything as they eased themselves into the water. The water went to work easing their tense muscles.

"I think I'll stay in here all night." Amber sighed, leaning farther into the water. Tayla nodded her agreement.

"You don't want to miss the festival," Talim said. "Culi City has some of the best festivals around."

"It sounds like fun." Tayla said, running a washcloth over her arms. The girls spent over an hour in the bath, relishing in the way it soothed them. It was Granny who forced them out, saying that the boys were waiting.

They were in much better moods when they greeted the boys in the front of the inn. Amber rushed over to Link, flinging herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Link caught her with a laugh, "Hi to you too." Amber didn't reply; she just rested her head in the curve of his neck, inhaling his scent.

"You smell good," She stated with surprise, pulling her head back. Link laughed at her, setting her back on her feet. "You think that you're the only one who had a bath?" He asked, tickling her sides. Amber gasped and squirmed, trying to get away.

"Will you two chill?" Tayla asked from the safety of Kilik's arms. Amber just stuck her tongue out at Tayla; Tayla returned the gesture. "Let's go." Kilik said, leading the group into the crowd.

"Would you be upset if I stayed here?" Talim asked. "I really don't feel like going out." Kilik walked over to her, dropping a hand onto her shoulder. "Are you sure? We would be glad for your company."

Talim nodded, "I just don't want to face people right now. I'll just relax in the room. Don't worry, go have fun." She turned and walked back into the inn.

Tayla took Kilik's hand when he tried to follow. "She's had a pretty rough few days. I think she needs to be alone right now." Kilik smiled, pressing his lips to her cheek. "I'm sure you're right. Come on, the festival has all ready started."

Kilik and Link showed the girls all around the city. They watched random street performers, dancers, fire-eaters, jugglers, and snake-dancers (which freak Amber out).

Their lunch consisted of fried fish and thick, crusty black bread. They spilt up for a few hours, wanting to be alone with each other.

Kilik and Tayla looked through the booths and stores that lined the crowded streets. "I'll be right back." Kilik whispered before disappearing into the crowd.

Tayla busied herself by looking at a cart filled with exotic flowers. She talked politely with the cart owner, a pockmarked young man who seemed more intent on getting to her to join him at his tent then selling flowers.

Kilik reappeared next to her a few moments later. He glared darkly at the boy, pulling Tayla close to him. He led her away rather quickly. Tayla tried not to laugh at Kilik as she followed him. Kilik pulled her down onto one of the wooden benches that were randomly set up throughout the festival.

When Tayla caught him glaring at the barely visible flower cart, she finally burst into laughter. Kilik looked at her like she had lost her mind; Tayla just laughed harder. "I can't believe that you got jealous over an oily, pimple-covered, scrawny, flower vender." She gasped out.

Kilik relaxed, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Was I that obvious?" Tayla laughed again. "Completely. I can't believe that you actually thought that I would choose that slimy, sewer rat over you."

Kilik tipped her chin up; bring her bright eyes to meet his. "I've never been in love before, Tayla. The idea of losing you to that…that _vendor_ was more than I could have bared."

Tayla just laughed again, resting her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, well, you don't have to worry abo…. What did you say?" Her head shot up.

Kilik brought his confused gaze to her. "What?"

"What did you say?" Tayla repeated, looking frantic.

Kilik just looked confused. "When?"

"Like two seconds ago." Tayla said.

"That I thought that I would lose you to that vendor?"

Tayla shook her head hard, making the beads on her shirt clank together. "No, before that."

Kilik smiled, finally understanding. "That I love you." He whispered, his voice getting deeper, more seductive.

Tayla didn't say anything; she just pulled his head down to hers. She kissed him passionately, putting everything she felt into the kiss. Kilik hauled her up against him tightly, his arms locking her to him.

The need to breathe finally force the two apart. Somehow, Tayla ended up on Kilik's lap, her long hair unbound. "I love you." She flung her arms around his neck, holding him to her. Kilik ran a hand through her hair, just content to hold her.

"I have something for you." He stated, breaking the silence. He reached into the pouch at his side. Kilik pulled out a necklace, holding it in front of her eyes. A black velvet cord connected to a crystal rose in full bloom. The rose caught the sunlight, sending splashes of light across Tayla's stunned face. "Kilik," She whispered, taking the delicate flower into her hand, "It's beautiful."

"Turn around," Kilik instructed. She lifted her hair out of the way as he fastened the necklace. The stem of the rose fell to the hallow of her throat, a prefect length.

Tayla touched the rose gently. "Thank you, Kilik. I love it." She kissed him softly, one hand holding the flower while the other held his hand.

Kilik broke the kiss bring his free hand up to cup her face. "We should find Amber and Link before I take you back to the inn and finish this."

Tayla blushed deeply but laughed, "Who said that I don't want you to take me to the inn?" Then it was Kilik's turn to blush.

"Here," Link said, handing Amber a plush teddy bear. He and Amber had spent the last hour playing the mindless games that were set up at the festival. Amber took the bear with mild shyness. She touched one of the black ears, fingering its softness.

"It's adorable, Link. Thank you." She reached up to press a kiss to his cheek. Link blushed, dropping his gaze to his boots.

"Come on," He grabbed her by the hand. He led her, weaving in and out of the crowd, to a secluded spot beyond the edge of the city. Link pulled her deeper into the wooded area, stopping when a small pond came into view.

"I found this during the tournament two years ago." He explained, letting go of her hand. "I had just won a hard battle and was in need of the peace that I feel when in the forest. But Culi is a city and I would have to leave to find one, which was prohibited for fighters. I searched the city for a park at least and found this."

Amber took a seat on the cool, soft grass, pulling her legs under her, pulling the bear onto her lap. "Why is this even here?" She asked, running a hand over the grass.

"The founders wanted somewhere people could go to escape the city life. I think that they just forgot about it. No one comes around here anymore. I think that we are the only people who really know that it's even here."

Amber smiled, "That's kind of a nice thought." Link nodded, picking up a small stone and skipping across the pond.

"Tell me of your family, Amber." Link said breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over the two of them. Amber looked up in surprise. "Why?"

Link dropped down next to her, leaning on his side, playing with a stray piece of grass. "Because you haven't spoken about them at all since you have been here. Do you miss your world?"

Amber drew her knees up, locking her arms around her. The fur of the teddy bear, which was now trapped between her knees and her chest, tickled her chin. "I guess I haven't really thought about it too much. I don't think that I miss it; Tayla and Beka were the most important things in my life. I miss Beka more than my family."

"Why?" Link asked; he looked shocked at her statement.

Amber sighed, pulled her knees closer. "My family has its problems, like everyone else's. My parents were disappointed in me, they never said it to my face, but I could tell. Whenever we went somewhere it was always, 'This is Naomi our daughter; she's our pride and joy, that's Amber, our other daughter.' That's how it always was when we went to parties and stuff."

"I guess it could be worse. Beka's parents just plain ignored her, acted like they didn't even have a daughter. Her nannies raised her. Tayla's parents just didn't care what she or her siblings did. It could be worse."

Link sat up, pulling her into his arms. "Anger is more easily put to rest than disappointment. I can't imagine spending my whole life in a home where I was thought less of then a younger sister."

Amber could feel tears welling up in her eyes, and as much as she tried to hide them, they escaped down her face. "I hate them! I always have! Nothing I did was ever good enough for them! I was always wrong! I HATE THEM!"

Amber broke down into heart-wrenching sobs. Link pulled her into his lap, rocking her as she cried.

Amber wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, furious at herself for crying over her family. Link pulled her back, looking her dead in the eye.

"Your family was given a gift when you were born; they were just too blind to see it. You are a priceless jewel, Amber, one that has been mistreated. You family may not want you, but I do. You have brought a light into my life that I didn't know was possible to have. I don't know how I could have gotten through my days without you in them. You are worth more than any treasure, and I will never let you forget that."

Fresh tears spilled down Amber's cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with everything that she had. "I love you, Link." She whispered when she pulled back. Link smiled, kissing her again. "I love you, Amber," He said, stroking her hair back, "You will always be wanted."

The four finally met up about an hour later, all wearing large smiles. "Nice bear," Tayla commented, winking at Amber, who blushed. "Nice necklace," She returned, Tayla just smiled smugly at her. "I know."

"Let's go and eat." Kilik interrupted, grabbing Tayla's hand and pulling her toward him. Everyone readily agreed and headed to find what they wanted. They were happily talking and chatting when the surrounding crowd suddenly began to disappear.

"What's happening?" Amber asked a retreating lady. She looked up at her with fear-filled eyes. "One of Lord Nightmare's High Generals was missing. They found her and now she and three other Generals are wondering the streets. You had better get out of here. There's no telling what they'll do." The woman ran off, disappearing into one of the stores.

Tayla's head snapped up when she heard all too familiar laughter. "We need to leave." Kilik stated, dragging her off of the now empty street. Tayla began to struggle. "No, Kilik let me go! I have to see for myself! Let me go!"

Tayla broke away from him, running back into the middle of the street. A small group of people rounded the corner, laughing loudly. A young girl walked in the middle of three men. Tayla felt tears well in her eyes as her friend walked toward her.

"Beka!" Tayla called, taking a step forward. The girl's gaze snapped away from one of the men to her.

Amber and the boys rushed to Tayla's side, "Have you lost your mind! Beka thinks that we're the bad guys. No one would dare stop her if she tried to kill us!"

Tayla just looked up at her, tears running down her face, "But it's Beka." She whimpered. Kilik took her into his arms, sharing a look with Link. This was bad.

Amber glanced around Kilik, watching as her friend walked toward them. Beka had a confused look on her face that quickly turned into fury when she spotted Amber and Tayla.

"MURDERS!" She screamed, grabbing her elbow blade from their sheaths and racing toward them. Kilik shoved Tayla behind him, grabbing his staff; Link did the same, both ready to defend their loves.

Beka was just about to reach them when Raphael stepped in front of her. "Calm down." He stated. Beka glared evilly at him. "If you don't move, Raphael, I will go through you." She stated her voice dark and menacing.

Voldo and Maxi came up behind her. Voldo grunted something; Beka just shook her head. "I don't care what Master Nightmare ordered!" She lunged again; Raphael dodged just before she reached him. Kilik moved to block her attack but Maxi caught her around the waist, lifting her off her feet.

Tayla and Amber watched in horror as their friend struggled to get at them, uncensored hatred burning in her eyes. Maxi caught her arms, pinning them to her sides. "Calm down, little warrior," He whispered into her ear. "Master Nightmare wouldn't be pleased if you killed them without his knowledge. You have waited years for your revenge what is a few more days?"

Beka stopped struggling; her eyes stilled glared death at her "friends". Maxi set her back on her feet, keeping a restraining arm around her waist.

Kilik stepped forward, "Maxi, old friend, please listen to me…" He was cut off by the look in Maxi's eyes; it mirrored the girl's in his arms. "Do not speak to me, traitor," He growled out between clenched teeth. "When my Master gives me permission, I will kill you slowly."

Kilik looked taken back, hurt. "What has made you hate me so? We were the best of friends."

Maxi's glared hardened, his hands clenched tightly. "Our friendship ended when you betrayed Master Nightmare to his enemies! He almost died that night! You are no friend of mine!"

"I never served Nightmare, Maxi!" Kilik tired to reason, taking a step toward Maxi, his eyes pleading. "He's filling your mind with nothing but lies!"

"Shut your mouth, you bastard! You're the liar!" Maxi snarled, "Master Nightmare trusted you and you betrayed him! I will kill you for that!"

"Maxi, please." Kilik started to reply only to be interrupted by a scream. A large black coach pulled by two pitch-black horses came bounding down the street. The surrounding people scattered like leaves on the wind, only a brave few remained though fear clearly held them.

The coach door slammed opened and Nightmare stepped onto the street. He glared at Raphael and Voldo momentarily before turning his gaze toward Kilik and the others. Tayla felt a twinge of fear run down her spine when his gaze met hers. She was thankful when Kilik stepped in front of her.

He turned away from them with a smirk; bring a still furious Beka and Maxi into sight. "Who started this?" He snapped, glaring around at the remaining people, who cringed at his gaze.

Beka took at breath, tearing her gaze away from Amber to her Master. She dropped her head. "That would have been me, Master." She said quietly, still shaking with unspent rage.

Nightmare reached down with his demon hand and tilted her chin up. "With your revenge in sight, you lost control of all reason." He stated, his voice leaving no room to argue.

"Yes, Master. Hate got the better of me." Beka said, bring her clenched fist over her heart, the salute of her master. "It will not happen again. I will only kill when you command me to."

Nightmare dropped his demon hand onto her shoulder; "You will get your revenge soon enough, Beka. For now, return to the castle and prepare for the feast tonight." She bowed her head, glaring once last time at Tayla and Amber before turning away from them.

Maxi took a hold of her hand, pulling her under the protection of his shoulder. Raphael and Voldo followed each bowing quickly to Nightmare.

Nightmare laughed, turning back around to face them. "What's so funny, you monster?" Link snapped, bring his sword into view.

Nightmare just laughed harder. "You pitiful little worm, do you finally realize that you'll never break my spell? Beka and Maxi belong to me now. There is no hope for you! You'll never win against me! You may have managed to escape from my grasp but you won't escape from death. You will die by the hands of the ones that you once called friend." He threw is head back and laugh. He stepped back into his coach, giving them one final evil smile before driving off.

Tayla and Amber were stunned. Their best friend had just tried to kill them. "God fucking DAMMIT!" Tayla cried, punching a near by wall. Amber took her bleeding hand, wiping it off gently. "Idiot," She whispered softly, wrapping Tayla's hand.

"It's not fair!" Tayla manage to get out, tears streaming down her face. Amber just nodded, doing her best to keep her tears from falling. She wrapped Tayla in a comforting hug; "We'll find a way to get her back, Tayla."

Tayla broke away from Amber and rushed to Kilik, who held her tightly as she sobbed. Link pulled Amber to him. She buried her head in the curve of his neck, crying softly.

Kilik glared at the ominous black towers that stood above the rooftops. That was Nightmare's castle, and he wanted to tear it down piece by piece.

"We should return to the inn." Link stated, breaking the silence. Kilik nodded, and followed reluctantly. _"We **will** free our friends, Nightmare."_ He vowed to himself, clenching his fists. _"And then, I will kill you for putting these girls though so much pain."_

He wanted to storm the castle and beat some sense into Maxi and Beka right then, but Tayla needed him to be there with her. And nothing was more important than that. With one last look at the castle, Kilik turned and followed the others to the inn.

He drew Tayla into his arms, holding her tightly against him. "You don't get to kill him, Kilik." Tayla stated calmly, keeping her gaze on the ground. Kilik looked at her in surprise.

Link turned to stare at her, while Amber moved to her side in support. "That's our job." She finished, finally bring her gaze up, it was filled with anger.

Amber nodded, planting her hands on her hips. "We're going to make him pay for what he did to Beka."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Betrayal of the Minds

Maxi took Beka straight to her room once they had returned to the castle. He stayed with her while she vented her anger on an innocent throw pillow. Once her anger was mostly spent, she fell onto her bed, suddenly exhausted.

Maxi lay beside her, taking her into his arms. She rested her head against his shoulder while he stroked her hair. The newly recovered memory of her parent's death replayed over in her mind. Beka fought back tears, burying her head into Maxi's chest. He did his best to soothe her while she cried.

"Hush, Beka." He said, kissing away her tears, "You are stronger than that; don't waste your tears on the dead." Beka sniffed and nodded, wiping away the last of her tears. Master Nightmare wouldn't be happy with her crying; it was a sign of weakness.

Beka pushed herself away from Maxi, sitting on the edge of her bed. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, annoyed at herself. She felt the bed shift as Maxi came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Don't let your memories rule your life, little warrior," He whispered into her ear. Maxi caught a handful of her hair, using it to make her face him. "You know that I will never let anything else harm you, that I will protect you with my life." He waited for her to nod.

"Once we defeat Master Nightmare's enemies and finally return peace to the land, I will take you and we will sail around the world together. I'll wake with you in my arms each and every morning. When I die, you'll be the last thing that I will see."

He let go of her hair and caught her chin. "We will spend a lifetime creating new memories to replace the pain of your past."

Beka flung herself into his arms, knocking Maxi back against the bed. She straddled his waist, burying her hand into his blonde hair. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his ear. "I would walk through the fires of Hell for you, Maxi. If you wish me to wait a few more days for my revenge, I will do it." She kissed his cheek, moving to get off of him.

With a wicked smile, Maxi suddenly rolled her underneath him. "And I, little warrior, would fight the devil himself if it would make you smile. I love you." He dropped his head down to capture her lips.

He kissed her fiercely, letting her know his feelings. Beka returned the kiss with equal passion. Maxi had never told her that he loved her, though she had always known that he did.

The lack of air finally broke the pair apart. Maxi pushed a stray piece of her out of her eyes and leaned toward her again, only to be interrupted by a loud knock at her door. Maxi exhaled darkly, glaring at the door. Beka just laughed, he smiled down at her, kissing her quickly before moving to answer the door.

"I hope that I'm not disturbing anything." Raphael said pleasantly once Maxi had opened the door. His eyes traveled over Beka, who was stilling lying on the bed. She glared at him, rolled off the bed and walked into her jointed bathroom.

"Is there something you needed?" Maxi snapped. Raphael tore his eyes away from Beka, who was still visible through the bathroom door. He smiled smugly at Maxi before answering. "Lord Nightmare wishes to see you before the feast begins tonight."

"I don't like that guy." Beka stated, leaning on the bathroom doorframe, once Raphael had left. Maxi smiled warmly at her, pulling her into his arms. "Should we go and see what Master Nightmare wants?"

Beka smiled seductively up at him, "I would rather throw you back into my bed and have my way with you all night." Maxi pouted slightly, glancing longingly at the bed. He started towards it, "It can't be too important." Beka just laughed, tugged him out of the room.

"As you know, the tournament will begin in two days time," Shinano started once all Nightmare's generals had arrived in the Hall. Shinano stood beside Nightmare, who sat in a throne of black onyx; his hands clasp the hilt of Soul Edge tightly.

Raphael leaned against one of the marble pillars; Voldo stood a few feet away, swaying slightly. Taki stood in the middle of the Hall, her hands crossed over her chest. Maxi stood near the back of the Hall, Beka wrapped safely in his arms.

Taki kept turning and glaring at the pair during Shinano's talk. Beka just smiled sweetly at her, resting her head against Maxi chest. Taki had always been jealous of her and Maxi and was now determined to make Maxi hers, a concept that always made Beka smile.

"The first round of the tournament should be fairly easy; there you will weed out the weaklings who dared to enter. The first round should take about two days to complete with the number of participants." Shinano continued, glancing at each of the generals.

"The second round is where you'll be fighting the more experienced fighters. If all goes according to plan, Taki, you will be fighting the elf, Link. Raphael, you fight Ivy, defeat her but don't kill her; she may be of some use later on. Voldo fights Tayla, do not kill her, Lord Nightmare wants her as well." Shinano waited until they had nodded their understanding before continuing.

"Maxi, you fight the traitor Kilik, kill him. Beka, you fight Amber, you family's murder. I know that your fury to kill her has burned hot for years but you must refrain from killing her."

Beka was outraged. "What? Why?" She shouted. It wasn't fair, she finally had the chance to kill her most hated enemies and she wasn't allowed?

"She may prove useful to us, Beka" Nightmare stated from his throne. "It is my command that you bring her to me alive. You may beat her until you heart is content, but she must live. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master." Beka said. She would have to be content with beating Amber close to death. Nightmare graced her with a small, knowing smile, which she returned. She went back to her place next to Maxi, roping an arm around his waist. Maxi pressed a kiss to the top of her head, returning her embrace.

"What of the wind witch Talim?" Taki asked, throwing a glare towards Beka, who just smirked at her. Shinano glanced quickly at Nightmare; "Lord Nightmare fights her. He has some…unfinished business with her."

"These are your orders. Follow them and bring Lord Nightmare your victories!" Shinano said, raising a wrinkled hand into the air. The others followed the suit, shouting their promises of victories.

Their voices echoed loudly off the marble walls and ceiling, Nightmare just smiled wickedly, the world was in his grasp.

"She attacked you in the middle of the street!" Talim exclaimed once Kilik had told her about the events of the day.

Amber nodded sadly. "It was like she didn't even know us." She felt drained, lifeless almost. Everything that happened was too much to take in. Amber glanced over at Tayla, who was standing at the open window, staring down at the once again busy streets, only to find the same look of tiredness resting on her face as well.

"I thought that you all could use a little of my homemade herbal tea." Granny stated, walking into the room carrying a tray of tea. Kilik took the tray from her with a grateful smile and begin handing out cups.

"Granny's tea has been known to cure anything," He said when Tayla took her cup. She gave him a weak smile as he brushed a kiss across her temple.

"What do you all plan on doing about this?" Granny asked, once everyone had drunk at least one cup of her tea. She had sat down and joined their conversation without much of an invitation, not that she really need one.

"We're going to fight." Tayla stated from the window. Granny looked up at her with mild amusement.

"And what if you have to fight your friend?" She asked, leaning forward, her chin resting in her cupped hand. She caught and held Tayla's startled gaze.

"You have to realize something, Tayla. Once you entered this tournament, you joined a war. Nightmare and his minions have been fighting for world control for years now. He was defeated once; about two years ago, but he escaped, vowing to return. We thought that he was gone for awhile, I was even hoping to live out the rest of my days in peace." She paused, taking a sip from her cup. Her normally warm and bright eyes were distant, recalling the horror that was two years ago.

"This isn't about your friend anymore or even about you being able to return home. This is about protecting this world and all that live it. You've become its champion and there are people's lives depending on you now. If you have to fight your friend knowing that if you don't kill her, she will enslave the entire planet. Could you kill her?"

Tayla looked away from the older woman. Could she kill Beka? What a horrid thing to ask, no, she could never do anything like that. But could she chose one person's life over million's? Was she really that selfish? "I-I don't know." She stammered out.

"What about you, Amber?" Granny asked, turning her attention to the other girl.

"Granny," Link interrupted. "They don't have to answer this."

Granny glared at him, "Yes they do. Well?" Turning her gaze back to Amber.

Amber stared at her cup. Kill her friend; she didn't want to, how could she really, but one life for everyone else's? "I don't know." She repeated Tayla's vague answer.

Granny's eyes hardened slightly. She pulled out a sheet of white parchment, handing to Amber. "You had better figure it out then." It was the matches for the tournament and according to the set up if she and Beka won both of their first two fights; they would have to fight each other.

Heavy lead suddenly filled Amber's stomach. "Oh God," she managed before nausea swamped her. She handed the paper to Talim who read the other fights out loud. She paled when she heard that she was fighting Nightmare.

"Maxi," Kilik whispered, clenching his fists. Leave it to Nightmare to have him fight his best friend. Tayla knelt down behind him, resting her head on the back of his shoulder. Amber clung tightly to Link as she fought the urge to be sick.

Granny stood, taking the sheet of paper with her. "I hate to see you young people fighting for so much." She started, silent tears rolling down her pudgy cheeks. "You can have the back court yard as a private training area." She turned to leave, waddling out of the silent room. She closed the door slowly, feeling as if she had just sealed a tomb. "I pray for you." She whispered.

It was late, well passed midnight; the waning moonlight filled the Hall with grotesque shadows that swayed and danced like the dead. Maxi was on his knees, gasping for breath.

Taki's feast ended several hours ago when Master Nightmare ripped out the throat of the unlucky servant who spilt a pitcher of water on his lap. He was unable to fall asleep as quickly as Beka did and, not wanting his restlessness to wake her, went to the Hall to practice.

He had been training for several hours and though his body was exhausted, his mind was still vigilant. Thoughts and memories kept him from sleeping peacefully and murmured in the back of his brain while he was awake. It felt as if he had memories of two very different lives.

"DAMMIT!" He slammed his fist into the marble floor, his cry echoing all around him. High laughter answered him. Maxi lifted his head as Taki walked to him.

"No matter how loudly you scream at the night, it will never answer you." She stated, offering her hand to help him up.

Maxi shoved her hand away from him, rising to his feet. "Why are you here, Taki?" He snapped, rubbing his sore hand.

She smiled at him, dropping a hand to her hip. "I should be asking you the same question." She laughed when Maxi glared at her. "But I know you won't answer me so I'll ask a different question. Why, Maxi? Why chose her when you could have me?"

A cold smile spread across his face, he turned to face her. "Because she feels for those she kills. Unlike you, Taki, she doesn't enjoy killing; she takes no pleasure in it. You would bathe in the blood of your victims if you could where she cries for those she kills. She is the reminder of the innocent that I once held. While you hate the entire planet, she hates only two. She wants to end the war that's plagued the world and return peace to it."

He took a step toward her, reaching down to cup her chin tightly, painfully. "You're a mere shadow compared to her and everyone sees it. She is Nightmare's favorite general, his most trusted. She is beautiful, kind, strong, loyal. You will _never_ measure up to her." He pushed her away from him, sending her crashing to the floor.

Maxi stood above her, glaring down at her mincingly. "If you so much as harm a single strand of hair on her head, I will take you apart piece by piece." He turned away and walked swiftly from the Hall.

He reached the stairs leading to Beka's room only to have a shriek greet him. Maxi rushed up the stairs and burst into Beka room, ready to fight. But there was no one, Beka laid in the bed, tossing and turning, clawing at the air.

Maxi dropped his nunchaku and raced to her side. Beka was locked in another nightmare and there was little that he could do to wake her. Nightmares plagued her almost every night, just as they did with him.

Fifteen minutes passed, Maxi touching Beka only when she tried to rip at her skin. With one final scream, Beka shot up; bring her hand up to her tear-streaked face. Maxi held her as she sobbed, his heart breaking for her.

"Why?" she cried, pushing away from Maxi, crawling off the bed. She hit the floor hard, ripping open her hands on the jagged stone floor. "Why do I know you?" She screamed at the ceiling; bring her bloody hands to cover her face. "WHO AM I?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Beaten Bodies and Remembered Souls 

Tayla wiped the sweat out of her eyes, glaring hard at Link. They had been training for over five hours now and both were near their breaking points. Amber, Talim, and Kilik were several yards away, sparing as well.

Tayla let out a cry, charging Link again, swinging her staff widely. Link ducked her sweeping blow, swinging at her feet with his wooden practice sword. Tayla leaped over his attack, flipping over his head.

Link spun around, kicking his leg out. He landed a hard blow against Tayla's upper arm, making her stagger back. Hoping to catch her off balance, Link lunged forward, thrusting his sword toward her middle. Tayla dodged his attack, whipping her staff around and hitting Link hard in the side of the head.

Link was lifted off his feet and sent flying several feet away. He got to his feet, wiping away blood from his mouth. Tayla went for him again, this time Link was ready for her. He ducked under her attack, kicking up at the hand holding the staff. Tayla's staff went flying, landing in the bushes several yards behind her.

Bring his back leg up; Link kicked her legs out from under her, rolling away from her as she fell. He stood above her with a triumphant smile on his face; "You let your guard down." Tayla just smiled sweetly up at him before snapping her whip around his ankles and pulling him down.

Link rolled away as Tayla's whip hit the exact spot his face was in only a second before. Tayla went on the offensive, swing and cracking her whip at a dodging Link.

Link jumped, landing just outside of Tayla's reach. Using the few seconds he had, Link pulled out his bow and was able to fire a shot before he dodge another of Tayla's attacks.

Tayla did a back flip just as the arrow reached her. It flew a scant few inches over her body. As Tayla landed her flip, she sent her whip at Link, wrapping around his wrist. This was just what Link had been waiting for, using his remaining energy; he pulled on the whip, yanking Tayla toward him.

Tayla landed on her back a few feet from Link, the wind knocked out of her. With a grunt she swung her leg out, catching Link's foot, sending him to the ground beside her.

Link gasped for air beside her, slowly forcing himself to sit up. "I think that we're done for the day." He gasped out, resting his sore hands on his crossed legs.

"Ha," Tayla said, raising an arm into the air, before letting it fall into the dirt, "I win." Link just smiled, trying to regain his breath. The other three moved slowly to join their fallen friends.

All were breathing hard, falling to their knees. Kilik pulled Tayla into his arms, letting her lay against his chest. "I won." She stated tiredly, her voice rough and scratchy. Kilik just smiled.

"You got beat by a girl," Amber sang at Link, before falling back, sending a cloud of dust into the air.

He just glared at her. "I'll get you for that." He paused, "After I get some rest."

"You guys have too much energy." Talim said, lying down in the dirt.

"Yeah, right." Tayla gasped, not opening her eyes.

The group laid there, unable, mostly unwilling, to move back inside the inn. Finally, the need for food and a hot bath forced them onto their feet. They stumbled through the wooden doors, swaying heavily.

Granny rushed over to them immediately, helping them to their all ready drawn baths. Once inside of the bathroom, Tayla was contemplating on just getting into the bath with her clothes on. Both Talim and Amber convinced her to change, saying that her clothes need to be washed for the start of the tournament tomorrow afternoon.

The girls sank into the steaming water, letting it sooth their sore and strained muscles. "Not moving," Amber stated, sliding deeper into the water. She glanced around at the others; their eyes were closed. They were asleep. "You guys are going to drown." She said tiredly, letting her eyes close as well. She was asleep within seconds.

Amber awoke with a start as someone lifted her out of the, now cold, bath. She raised a fist; ready to deck whoever had her until she noticed the pointed ears. "Link?" she mumbled wearily.

"You have been in here for nearly two hours," He said, carrying her into the changing room. He set her down in front of her neatly fold, more importantly, clean clothes. She was more awake after changing, even gave a small smile as she watched Kilik aid a still half-asleep Tayla.

"Granny is going to serve dinner in our room." Link informed Kilik once Tayla had disappeared into a stall.

"We'll meet you there," Kilik said, leaning against the damp wood wall. A loud thump and a whimper came from inside the stall causing all three to smile. "Once she has wakened up a little more."

Link tugged Amber out of the bathroom, leading her down the hall a little ways. He stopped just outside of their door, catching her hand when she reached to open the door.

"What?" She asked, cocking her head slightly to one side, her still damp hair falling over her shoulder.

Link just smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her toward him. He kissed her gently, smiling as she relaxed against him.

"Get a room," Tayla giggled from behind them. Amber and Link broke apart guiltily but then laughed as they saw that Tayla was perched on Kilik's back.

"Aren't you a little old to be getting a piggy-back ride?" Amber asked, opening the door for them.

Tayla just stuck her tongue out at her. "Nope," She replied calmly. She took a seat next to Talim once Kilik had set her down; he sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Amber and Link sat across from them.

"Besides," Tayla started, picking up her chopsticks, "You're just jealous."

Amber's head shot up from the stir-fry she had been eating. "Jealous? How so?"

Tayla grinned wickedly, "Link's too little to give you a piggy-back ride."

Link looked at Tayla with a fringed look of hurt and disbelief. "How did I get drug into this?"

"Because she's mad that Kilik wasn't kissing her in the hall." Amber retorted.

Tayla just snorted, "Sorry, I don't like public displays of affection." She popped a piece of broccoli into her mouth.

Kilik looked shocked, "Since when?"

"You're supposed to be on my side!" She exclaimed, flicking his arm.

Kilik caught her chin leaning forward to whisper just loud enough for everyone to hear, "It doesn't matter if I'm on your side, Tayla, because I'm always going to be the one_ in_ side of you." Tayla's jaw dropped, Kilik just smiled smugly at her, pulling her forward to kiss her. Link, Amber, and Talim were bent over laughing, causing Tayla to blush even harder.

When Kilik finally released her Tayla chucked her napkin at Amber. "Stop laughing at me."

Amber caught it, using it to wipe away the tears streaming down her face. "You should have seen your face, Tayla." She gasped out, beginning to laugh again.

"You look like a hyena," Tayla grumbled, picking at her food. Even Kilik thought that was funny. Tayla smiled widely at her laughing friends, finally breaking down and laughing with them.

It took several minutes for them to calm down enough to finish their cooling dinner, a giggle escaping every now and then. A few of Granny's workers came; collecting the empty dishes, and replaced them with a steaming pot of tea.

They began to causally discuss tomorrow's tournament and its competitors. The feeling of giddiness faded quickly for the room, leaving behind heavy anxiety "The fist round shouldn't be a problem." Talim said.

"No, they shouldn't." Link agreed, taking Amber's hand. "In the end, it will be Nightmare and his men against us. It was set up that way."

"They should just have them fight us directly that way no one else gets involved." Tayla said angrily. A feeling of dread washed over her, while the all too familiar lead settled once again in Amber stomach.

"Nightmare doesn't work that way," Kilik explained, "Under the cover of the tournament he can kill us and no one would really blame him."

"That and, it gives him the chance to discover any worth-while fighters that he might be able to convince to fight for him." Talim added.

"Or worth controlling," Link stated, gravely.

Amber remained quiet, staring at her half empty cup. Intense emotions swirled inside of her: shame, guilt, anger, fear, sadness, hatred, doubt, even betrayal. Everything was mixed up inside of her causing her stomach to lurch and her head to pound.

She couldn't do it; she couldn't fight her friend. Beka and Tayla were the only things that were worth anything in her life, nothing else mattered, her family, school, work; she could handle anything just as long as she had those two people at her side.

She could do anything, just as long as they were with her. They had been inseparable since they met at a company picnic over four years ago; Beka and Tayla were closer to her than her own family was. They had laughed together, cried together, and when the day was done, they were still there for one another. In a sense, Beka and Tayla were her family.

How could she fight, even kill, someone she considered to be her sister? That single thought caused the dam to break. Amber began to cry; gut-wrenching sob caused her whole body to shake.

"I can't do it." She cried over and over. Tayla moved, wrapped her around tightly around her wailing friend, fighting back the tears in her eyes.

"Its okay, Amber." She whispered, stroking back Amber's long hair. "It's going to be okay."

Amber just shook her head, crying harder. "Amber," Tayla gently pushed her friend back, forcing her to look Tayla in the face. "I know how hard this is for you," She wiped away some of the falling tears. "But Beka needs us now more that ever. We have to help her; she needs us. Don't turn your back on her just because you're scared."

"I can't do it, Tayla. I can't hurt her." Amber said her voice cracking as she tried not to cry again. Link pulled her onto his lap, holding her close.

"Sometimes, we have to hurt the people closest to us." He pressed a kiss to her hair, "Tayla's right when she says that Beka needs you. She can't fight Nightmare's hold on her all on her own. We have to be there for her."

Talim took Amber's hand, clasping it tightly. "We all care about what happens to Beka. But you might have to beat some sense into her."

"Literally." Kilik added, dropping a hand onto her shoulder.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Amber." Link vowed, kissing her softly.

"None of us will." Tayla added. Amber managed a smile for them. If they all were going to be so strong for her, she would just have to be strong for them…and for Beka.

"Again, Beka," Nightmare called, standing above her. They had been training for nearly nine hours now and she was beyond exhausted, even breathing was becoming a problem. She was bruised, broken, beaten, and bloody. While Nightmare looked barely winded.

"Attack me again." He commanded, bringing Soul Edge down at her. Beka rolled away, shielding her eyes from the flying rubble.

She leaped to her feet, throwing one of her hidden daggers, forcing her Master to dodge to the left. Beka was waiting for him, jumping above his head, reaching toward his head with a deadly fighting fan.

Nightmare ducked the attack; bring his sword around and hitting her stomach with the broad side of his sword. Beka was knocked out of the air, hitting the black marble floor hard. Blood splattered from her mouth, dripping down the side of her face.

Nightmare knelt beside her, pulling her up roughly. "You would have won that fight if you were fighting someone else. I'm pleased with how much your skills have improved, Beka." He let her drop and walked away.

Beka did her best to stand, her knees buckling under her. Maxi caught her just when she was about to hit the floor. His own fight with Voldo went much quicker and he had finished training nearly three hours ago.

He swung her up into his arms and carried her to his room. He set her gently on the bed before disappearing into the bathroom.

He returned a few moments later with a bowl of water and a cloth. He sat on the bed beside her, wiping away the blood and sweat from her face and body. Once finish, Maxi cupped her cheek lovingly.

Beka sighed and curled up against him, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, hauling her onto his lap. "What did you dream about last night?" He asked after a long silence had fallen over them.

Beka stiffened slightly but relaxed again. "It's the same dream I've had since my return to the castle. Clips of sounds, flashes of light, blurred faces watching me, crying out my name. I'm beginning to think that I've lost my mind. I hear things, feel things about people that I don't know shouldn't know, but I feel like I've known them my whole life."

"I see places nothing like ours, buildings shining like crystals in the bright sun. Noises, names, people, places, they start to swirl faster and faster, blinding me, making my head pound. And then evil laughter is heard above the wail of noises. I-I just feel lost, confused, and afraid."

Tears glistened in her eyes when she turned to look at him. "How do I know these people, Maxi?"

Maxi wrapped his arms around her tightly. He rested his cheek against her hair. He had the same dreams of blurred faces and roaring noise and having them for months now. He would often wake with pounding headaches and sensitive eyes. Maxi tilted her chin up, kissing her lips softly.

"Dreams fade, little warrior," He whispered, kissing each of her eyelids. "Whether what your dreams are real or fantasy, I'll still be beside you when you wake." He kissed her cheek, her forehead, her lips, her jaw, her neck. "I'll never leave you, Beka. We'll find the answers that we need together."

He laid her back on the bed, covering her body with his. "You'll never be alone in this." Maxi lowered his head, catching her lips for a deep kiss. His hands buried in her hair while hers wrapped around his shoulders pulling him against her tightly.

A hard knock forced Maxi to tear away from her with a curse. "Mother fuckers," He swore slamming his fist into the bed. "Can they not leave us alone for god damn fucking moment?"

Beka just laughed, moving to answer the knocking door. Maxi shoved her back onto the bed. "Stay there, I plan on finishing this. I'll answer it." He stomped over to the door, nearly ripping it off its hinges when he threw it open.

"What the fuck do…Shinano?" Maxi's temper cooled immediately. He allowed the old man to enter. Shinano nodded his thanks, taking a seat near the window; Maxi re-joined Beka on the bed who was now sitting up, a slight blush colored her cheeks.

"What can we help you with?" Beka asked. Shinano looked uncomfortable; he kept shifting in the chair. His gaze darted around the room, looking anywhere but at them.

"Can you really kill someone for revenge?" He asked suddenly. His entire demeanor changed in a blink of an eye, first from uncomfortable to angry.

His gray gaze locking firmly with Beka's. "Can you really kill someone who meant so much to you? Have you really forgotten them? Have you forgotten yourself? Who you really are?" He jumped to his feet; his entire body shook with rage.

Beka sat stunned, what was he talking about? Maxi stood, taking a step toward the shaking man. "Shinano…"

"And you, Maxi," Shinano interrupted, clenching his fists. "How can you betray your best friend? Let me tell you something, memories can't be replaced or even erased, they can only be pushed aside; but they'll find their way back to you. You can't ever really forget." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him with a snap.

"What was he talking about?" Beka asked after a few moments of stunned silence. Maxi didn't answer her right away. He betrayed someone? Kilik betrayed him, didn't he? Now that he thought about it he never remembered seeing or talking to Kilik in the castle. If fact the last thing he remembered being with Kilik was…was… in the temple in the mountains…

As that scene trickled into Maxi's thoughts a sharp pain ripped through his body, sending him crashing to the floor. He could hear Beka cry out his name and her panicked voice when she knelt beside him. Her scared voice was quickly replaced with roaring thunder while fire burned under his skin, his head felt as if it would explode.

With a defeated cry he let the memory of the temple in the mountains go, it faded back into the shadows of his mind. At once the thunder receded and the fire cooled. He could hear Beka again; feel her hands touching his back and face, hear her voice as she sobbed his name.

"Maxi," She pleaded, tears were in her voice and eyes. Maxi felt a twinge of guilt knowing that he caused those tears. He lifted a hand to her face, wiping away her tears; Beka caught his hand, holding it to her cheek while her glistening blue eyes pleaded for reassurances that he was truly okay.

"I'm all right, little warrior." He promised; bring her still shaking hand to rest over his heart. Beka counted its beats, a little fast but returning to normal. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Maxi's arms came around her, stroking her back lightly.

Beka closed her eyes; her heart was still pounding against her chest. Maxi was the only thing that she had left in this world, the only thing that really mattered. Even her loyalty to Master Nightmare came second to Maxi. The thought of losing him made her feel as though she was being stabbed through the heart.

Whatever had just happened almost killed him. During this…attack Maxi's heart had sped up, beating far too fast, it wouldn't have exploded if it had lasted a little longer.

"Beka," Maxi pulled back, looking her in the face. "What do you remember of your life before you came to the castle?"

Beka drew away from him slightly, pondering for a moment. "I remember a little about my family, the day they died." Her gaze darkened slightly. "The old man in the forest, training with him and living with him. The day that I met you. There's really nothing more than that. I haven't really wanted to remember."

Maxi nodded, he stood pulling her to her feet. He walked to the open window, staring out at the blue sky. "You never told me you parent's names or the names of your siblings," Maxi turned, catching her confused gaze. "Or the name of the old man who cared for you for so long."

Beka paused, stiffing. Names? They had names, right? Of course they had names…didn't they? She looked away from Maxi. "I don't remember."

"My parent's names, the names of my crew, the name of my master," Maxi listed, turning back to the window. "I don't remember any of them."

Beka moved to his side, taking his hand into hers. "So what does that mean?"

Nightmare was beyond furious; he was downright pissed. Shinano had been missing for nearly a day now and then he was spotted leaving Maxi's room. He looked down at the pair of glowing crystals in his hand, one contained Beka's former memories, and the other contained Maxi's.

Both crystals glowed; Maxi's crystal was glowed brighter than Beka's, a warning sign that for the briefest of moments he regained at least one of his memories. This was the reason the he had always carried the damn crystals around with him; it was too dangerous to leave them unguarded.

If they were to receive a single crack, the spell over it would weaken, if they were destroyed, the spell would be broken. But he would have to be dead for the spell to be truly lifted. And that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

When he had Shinano create the crystals he had him place a back-up spell in them. If it seemed like the cursed was trying to regain their lost memories, Nightmare could run a single finger of his demon hand down the side of the crystal, causing the cursed large amounts of pain, and if it continued long enough, death.

Nightmare glared death at the crystals. Damn that meddling old wizard! Damn him! _"Once I find him he'll be wishing for death!" _Nightmare vowed, clenching his demon hand. He dropped the crystals back into the pouch hanging from his sash.

"RAPHAEL!" He shouted. The blonde came rushing into the Hall. "Report!"

Raphael's gaze dropped instantly. "The geezer hasn't been found yet, though your men still search the castle and its grounds for him. They believe that he has disappeared into the city."

Nightmare scowled, his anger level rising several degrees, this wasn't what he wanted to hear. They couldn't rush into the city and began searching houses for the damn fool. The city's people had far too much respect for the old man to allow that. They would revolt before handing him over.

"Have soldiers sent out into the city, tell them to keep to the streets and do NOT ask around for the wizard, the people won't hand him over willingly. If they do find him I want him alive!"

Raphael bowed, "As you wish, My Lord." He turned but paused near the door. "What of Beka and that cur, Maxi? Shall I send soldiers to… silence them?"

Nightmare pondered the option. "No, they would defeat them within moments. The spell hasn't been broken yet. Besides, we need them for the tournament. We can kill them after that."

A sickening grin came across Raphael's face. "May I ask that instead of killing Beka you give her to me? I have long to show that bitch what it's like to be a slave to a _real_ man."

"Fine, fine, you with her what you please, once I have no more use in her I shall give her to you. You will have to be content with kitchen wenches until then. I leave killing Maxi to you." Nightmare said, waving his demon hand.

Raphael bowed again, "As you command, My Lord."

Nightmare sat heavily in his throne. He figured the bag holding the crystals absentmindedly. If both spells broke before the tournaments end all hell would break lose, He would lose. Losing Maxi wouldn't be that great of lose, but he still needed Beka. Maxi was just a pawn in his plans; even Shinano could be replaced.

Nightmare leaned back against the cold black marble. Once the tournament is over, Maxi is dead, and the other two girls in his ranks, he would move forward with his plans. Beka, Amber and Tayla will be the weapons needed to finally bring this world to its ruin.

Nightmare grinned, "Once this world has fallen, new worlds will be open to me and I shall bring civilizations to their knees. Until I rule all! With the spawns of Shinano under my control, victory is mine!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Fighting against the Spirit

Amber was filled with a burst of excitement as she awoke the next morning. Both Tayla and Talim wore similar expressions of enthusiasm. They dressed in a matter of minutes, chatting quickly about the tournament.

"I can't wait!" Talim exclaimed, shutting the door behind her as they left their room. Bright morning sunlight exploded into the hallway, making the hardwood floor shine.

"Tell me about it, this should be so much fun!" Tayla said; a small spin ended her sentence.

Granny and the boys were waiting for them out front. Granny handed them all a sweet bun and wished them luck as they started out into the street. Both Kilik and Link tried to hide their excitement as well but finally broke out into broad grins when they reached the stadium.

Fans and spectators filled the stands that surround the large stone-fighting ring. The fighters were shown to a small area just beyond the curious view of the stands where they could warm up in peace.

They gave their name to the announcers and went to warm up. At least forty fighters were scattered among the area. It was a melding pot of cultures and colors. Some sparred, while others stretched. Greeting and words of luck were giving among strangers and friends alike.

The group found a small patch of open grass, claimed it and began to stretch. While Kilik, Link, and Talim spoke and pointed out fighters that might prove a problem, Amber and Tayla scanned the masses of fighter looking for a single person.

"She's not going to be here." Talim said, catching the girls in surprise.

Link nodding, bending down to stretch his legs. "Nightmare has his one personal area were his fighters warm up. He likes watching the fights from a bird's eye view."

He pointed up to a row of windows that was perched above a secluded section of the stands, over-looking the fighting ring. "From there he can see anything and everything that goes on in the stadium. Nightmare is probably watching us right now."

Amber shuttered involuntary. That single idea gave her the shivers. "Don't worry about him or anything else right now." Kilik advised as both Tayla and Amber stared at the windows. "Just concentrate on your matches. You'll be seeing Beka soon enough."

The girls nodded and returned to stretching. They warmed up for about half and hour before a loud gong sounded the beginning of the tournament. The fighters in the first match were called out and the people roared as they stepped into fighting area.

Tayla and Amber watched from the doorway, engrossed in the fights. The first match ended and the second one began. Talim's name was called and the crowd went wild. The four cheered her on and clapped when Talim claimed victory over her opponent.

Over the next four hours, fighters came and went. Tayla, Kilik, Link, and Amber all won their first matches within twenty minutes. The crowd was roaring their pleasure at the end of each one.

They watched in silence when Taki, Maxi, and Voldo were called to the ring. Each won their matches with ease sending their opponent to the medical wing. The crowd roared, too afraid not too.

The announcer ended the tournament an hour before sunset, congratulating the winners and promising more action tomorrow. The group exited the stadium, talking about their victories.

Their happy chattered ended quickly as Nightmare's generals came around the corner. Both teams stopped dead. Beka was less then five feet away from Amber and Tayla, her hands clenched tightly. She glared at them, reaching slowly from the fan strapped to her thigh. She smiled cruelly at them when they both jumped back, reaching for their weapons.

"You fought well today." Raphael sneered, breaking the tension. "Your skills would be put to better use in Lord Nightmare's army."

Kilik glared at him but his voice remained even. "We will never fight for that twisted monster."

Beka's eyes snapped away from Amber and Tayla. She took a menacing step towards him. "Don't speak about Master Nightmare that way, you traitor! He is a good man with noble intentions in his heart!"

Talim gaped at her. "Do you actually believe that?"

Beka's eyes hardened. "Yes I do. Master Nightmare wants nothing more than peace. And I would give my life to see his dreams fulfilled."

"You would die for him?" Link exclaimed.

"You monsters know nothing about dying for a righteous cause." Taki snapped back, pushing her way passed Voldo and Raphael to stand in support next to Beka. Beka nodded her agreement.

"That man has no honor left!" Kilik cried, "Can you not see that he's using you! He doesn't want peace, he wants war!"

"You speak of honor, Kilik." Maxi growled, stepping forward to confront him. "But you have none yourself."

"You betrayed Master Nightmare almost to his death yet you claim he has no honor." Beka snapped. "Where the honor in your actions?"

"Beka, please!" Amber pleaded. Beka spun to face her, raw hatred filling her eyes. "Can't you see that this is all a lie? That Nightmare is just controlling you? Please, Beka, remember us. Remember our lives together; remember the fun that we shared. How can you forget us!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Beka raged; she lunged for Amber, sending her clenched fist into her stomach. Both Maxi and Taki rushed to intercept her, Taki reaching her first. Beka backhanded her, knocking Taki away.

Maxi caught her around the waist, pinning her arms against her sides. "How dare you plead with me after taking away my family! HOW DARE YOU! I will kill you one day and I shall still hate the memory of you! I will never forgive you! I will die hating you!"

Beka struggled against Maxi's hold. "Let go of me!" She commanded, still reaching for Amber, who was struggling to stand.

Maxi ignored her; he flung her over one shoulder, carrying her like a sack of potatoes that was until she bit his lower back. He dropped her with a yelp. Beka stuck her tongue out at him before turning back toward Amber. "Expect no mercy when we fight!" She called; hate blazing in her eyes. She turned on her heels, storming away from them.

Raphael smiled evilly while Taki laughed. They turned away from the group, following Beka back to the castle. "Are you all right?" Link asked, wrapping his arm around Amber's shoulders, pulling her to him. Amber nodded, clutching her stomach.

"Ow," She moaned, leaning against Link.

Tayla hugged her tightly. "I can't believe that she hit you." She and Link aided Amber back the inn. Kilik took the time to explain to Granny what had happened, while Amber limped off to her room, with help from Tayla.

"I can't believe that she hit you." Tayla repeated, handing Amber a glass of water, which she took with a grateful smile.

"Yeah, well, she did. And it hurt like a bitch too." Amber said, rubbing her sore stomach. "I don't think that I'll eat too much tonight." Tayla just laughed, sitting down next to her.

The others joined them minutes later, carrying in their suppers. Granny demanded that they tell her what had happened at the tournament after their dishes had been cleared away.

The mood in the room was far more cheerful than what Amber and Tayla truly felt. Grim thoughts flooded their minds. Beka wasn't playing around. Given the chance, she would kill them without regret.

Amber caught Tayla's eye, sharing the same look of grimness. Tayla moved to Amber's side quietly. "What are we going to do?" She whispered, drawing her knees up to her chest.

Amber shrugged. "This is for real. I didn't really think that Beka could bring herself to actually hurt us." She kept her voice low so that the others wouldn't hear their conversation.

"I didn't think so either, until she laid you out in the street. She actually thinks that we're the enemies. What if we can't break the spell?"

"Don't think like that, Tayla. We'll find away. Be damned if I'm going to let Nightmare win."

Tayla nodded, "I agree, but can you, can we, really kill Beka?"

"God damn son of a BITCH!" Beka cried, slamming her fist into her bedroom wall. She had stormed into the castle and locked herself in her room, not even allowing Maxi in. She had vented most of her rage on the throw pillows that littered her bed, now they were nothing more than scraps of cloth and feathers.

With her pillows gone, Beka began taking out her frustration on the stone walls of her bedroom. Her hands were bloody, bruised and most likely broken but that didn't ease her mind any.

Beka cursed in every language she knew, pounded the wall, cracking the old stone, sweat mingled with the tears that were streaming down her face. Black rage filled her mind and body, driving her to continue blocking out the pain that was eating at her soul.

Rage, hatred, pain, sadness, bitterness, disappointment, emptiness, loneliness, betrayal, shame boiled inside of her, making it hard to think. With one final punch that sent a large crack up the wall, Beka collapsed to the floor in sobs.

It hurt; it hurt so badly. Not only physical pain but also mental pain, emotional pain that made her heart break. Amber and Tayla had taken away her family, the once happy part of her life.

It should have felt good when she sent her fist into Amber's stomach yet, somehow, she felt cruel, evil. She had been waiting eighteen years for her revenge and she felt guilty about taking it.

How fucking not fair?

Her tears finally ran out, leaving her eyes puffy and red. Beka forced herself to her feet, swaying. She made her way to the bathroom, hoping that a splash of cold water would aid her in calming down, it didn't.

Beka was cleaning of the feathers that covered her bed; fully intending of climbing into it and not leaving for a few years, when Maxi cautiously pushed her door open. "Are you all right?" He asked.

Beka swung around, throwing a dagger at his face. It sunk into the doorframe a scant millimeter away from Maxi's cheek. "Nice aim," He commented.

Beka glared at him. "I missed," She snarled, turning away from him.

She heard the door close, and Maxi gently dropped his hands to her shoulders. Beka drove her elbow into his stomach hard. Maxi stumbled back, the wind knocked out of him. Beka glared death at him, Maxi just looked shocked.

"Get out." Beka commanded. Maxi just shook his head, steadily walking towards her. "I said get out!" Beka charged Maxi, sending him crashing to the floor with her on top. She reached her fists back, ready to pound into him.

Maxi caught her flying fists with one hand, holding them tightly at the wrist. He rolled Beka under him, trapping her leg between his knees. "Calm down," He whispered against her cheek.

Beka just glared at him, breathing heavily. Maxi shifted slightly, bring him more fully on top of her. "You've been crying." He stated, noticing her bloodshot eyes.

Her eyes narrowed as she glared harder at him. "So what?" She demanded, struggling against him. "Why do you care?"

Maxi's eyes darkened with anger. He backhanded her across the face with his free hand. Beka stared up at him, stunned. He caught her chin, forcing her to meet his dark gaze.

"Don't you _dare _think that I don't care about you," He growled. "Nightmare would have killed you if I didn't stop you."

He let go of her hands, lacing one hand tightly in her hair. "I love you with all that I am. I swore nearly ten years ago that I would keep you safe from harm, even if it meant keeping you safe from yourself."

He kissed her deeply, hard, letting her know that he was beyond angry with her. "I will not lose you because of your stupidity and blind lust for revenge." He whispered against her lips.

Beka shoved at his shoulders, "Maxi, Get…" He caught her off with another bruising kiss. His hands buried themselves into her hair tightly, gripping it by the handfuls.

Beka forced herself not to melt into him, she was far too mad at the world to forgive him yet. She ripped her mouth away from his. "You're no better than Kilik." She hissed.

Rage filled Maxi's eyes. He shoved her away with all his strength. Beka was thrown hard against the bedpost, her head bouncing off the hard wood with a nasty crack. She reached a shaking hand up to her throbbing head, yanking it away when she felt blood.

Concern stole away the rage in Maxi's eyes. He reached for Beka stopping when she cringed. "Get away from me." She whispered, drawing her knees up against her chest.

"Beka, I'm…" He reached for her again. Guilt surging so hard that it made him physical sick. What had he done?

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Beka cried, shoving away his hands. Tears were running down her face in rivers.

Maxi turned away from her, moving slowly to the door. He stopped once, turning back when she began to sob. "GET OUT!" She yelled between sobs.

Maxi moved slowly, shutting the door softly. Her sobbing echoed in his ears as he entered his room. He felt evil. How could he have done that to her? Maxi sunk onto his bed, staring at his hands. What kind of monster hurt the only person that he loved?

_The kind that doesn't have heart._ His mind answered. _The kind that doesn't know what true love is. The kind that forgets everything that was once important to him. The kind that attacks his best friend without cause or reason. You are a monster, but not by choice._

Maxi's stomach rebelled, causing him to double over. He was a monster. For the first time in ten years, Maxi cried. Cried for the heart that he had lost.

The tournament continued much like it had the day before. The excitement of it had worn away slightly, but the calls of the crowd had Tayla and Amber's hearts racing soon enough.

They had all won their second matches; minus Talim who was fighting now, though it seemed like she had the upper hand, with little to no trouble. Raphael, Taki, Maxi, and Voldo won their matches also, not a surprise to Tayla and the others.

"There are only two matches left." Amber stated to the others.

"And I haven't seen Beka fight yet." Talim added, wiping away the sweat from her forehead. She had just completed her second match with a victory.

"The last too matches are hers," Link said. "It's Nightmare's way of showing off that she's back."

The crowd let out a cheer when Beka and her opponent, a rather large, beefy man, entered the ring. The man cracked his knuckles menacingly while Beka just rolled her eyes at his tactics. "Give up now and I won't hurt you." She stated calmly after the announcer singled to begin. The man just laughed and charged her.

"Haven't it your way then." Beka sighed. In the time it took Amber to blink, Beka was all ready on the other side of the ring and her opponent was on his back, knocked out. The crowd let out a gasp and whispers began to thread their way through the stands.

"What happened?" Tayla demanded, gaping at the fallen man.

"I-I'm not sure." Kilik stated; he was staring at Beka like he had seen a ghost. "That was fast, even for one of Nightmare's goons."

"Beka is not a goon!" Tayla, Talim and Amber snapped in unison, looking highly offended.

Kilik ignored them, studying Beka closely as her second opponent shaking entered the ring. "Do you think that it's possible?" Link asked, moving closer to Kilik, keeping his voice low.

"I thought that Granny had said…" Kilik started.

"Granny said what?" Tayla interrupted, wrapping an arm around Kilik's waist. Kilik just shook his head, offering her a smile, which she returned. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before returning his gaze back to the ring.

Beka's new opponent was visible shaking as the announcer yelled to begin. She clearly had him scared to death but she offered him a kind smile.

"Please, give up." She stated, taking a step toward the man. "I have no wish to fight you." She spoke kindly, like she was talking to a scared child.

The man kept backing up, holding his hands out in front of him, as if they alone would ward her off. "Fight, Beka!" Nightmare called, his voice filling the arena. Beka turned her head toward the rows of windows, nodding slightly.

"I'm sorry," She offered before she rushed the man, elbow blades drawn. The man let out a shriek of terror that was silenced quickly when Beka reached him. She watched as he fell with sad eyes. "I'm sorry." She repeated.

She walked out of the ring even as the announcer called that she advanced to the second round, which was to begin the following afternoon. Scattered clapping and cheers came from the crowd.

"Guys," Tayla said, as they began making their way back to the inn. "She looked as if she was sorry about hurting those people."

"Was she just acting?" Amber asked in a small voice. Link pulled her under the protection of his shoulder, kissing the side of her neck.

"No, she wasn't putting on an act." Talim said, sadly. Kilik pulled Tayla close to him, keeping his arm around her waist.

"Nightmare's spell allows him to control a person's mind and body, but not their spirit." Talim began to explain.

"No one can control a person fully unless that person wants to be controlled. What a person feels, thinks, and remembers is stored in both the mind and the spirit. Though Beka believes that she's fighting for a just cause she still feels bad about bring pain to others. I'll bet that she even feels bad about hitting you, Amber." Talim said glancing over her shoulder at the girl.

"Thoughts and memories can't truly be erased," She continued. "They can be taken from the mind but not from the spirit. Not even a powerful wizard like Shinano can do that."

"Why not?" Tayla asked.

"Because the spirit is something that can be touch by the person it belongs too. They're the only ones who can control and fill it. Your spirit is a constant reminder of what you truly think and feel. While Beka mind is telling her that she hates you, her spirit is telling her that she's wrong." Kilik answered.

"Sounds…confusing." Amber stated, running a hand through her hair.

"It can be. I can't even imagine that confusion that Beka is feeling." Talim took over again. "She's has thoughts, and feelings, and reminders that you all were once her friends but on the other hand her mind is telling her that you all are murders and that we are the enemies. I bet it's driving her mad."

"Beka probably feels as if her body is housing two very different souls." Link added, leading the others into the inn. Granny was waiting for them near the hall, ready to offer her congratulations.

Kilik broke away from them. "I'll be right back," He said "I need to speak with Granny about something important."

"I'll wait for you." Tayla smiled up at him.

"No, go with Amber and the others," He nudged her toward the hall. "I'll be along in a few minutes."

"Kilik, I don't want to go with the others. I want to be with you right now." Tayla snapped, dropping her hands to her hips.

Kilik paused for a moment, and then a large smile covered his face. He pulled her to him, kissing her quickly. "All right, I'll only be a few minutes." He kissed her again.

"A little slow on the up take, aren't ya?" Tayla asked, the corners of her mouth coming up in a smirk.

Kilik smiled, pulling her tightly against him, running his hands down her neck and back. "At times," He whispered against her ear, nipping at the lobe. "But you love me anyway." He kissed her gently. He pulled away running a hand down her cheek before moving to speak with Granny.

Tayla stood, smiling widely. She loved being here with Kilik, hell; she loved being with Kilik. Home was a distant thought in the back of her mind.

Kilik and Granny were leaning close together, speaking softly. It wasn't until Granny let out a gasp that they stole Tayla's attention. She watched as Granny hastily wiped at her eyes. She and Kilik spoke for a few more minutes, monitored closely by Tayla.

The conversation ended with Granny giving Kilik a motherly hug. He walked back over to Tayla, pulling her into his arms again.

"So," he asked, nuzzling her neck, "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere." Tayla answer, grasping his hand and pulling him into the busy street. What had they been talking about? She wondered. What had Granny so upset? And why was Kilik unwilling to talk about it in front of everyone else?

"Kilik?" Tayla asked, tugging on his hand until he stopped to face her. "What did you tell Granny?"

He looked surprised momentarily. "Nothing really, she just wanted to know how the tournament went."

Tayla just nodded her head, not believing his excuse. They wondered the streets, headed nowhere. Kilik would stop at random to kiss her.

They spent a good two hours looking in shop windows before finally settling down for supper in a secluded corner of the city tavern.

Their waitress congratulated them on winning their first matches and wished them luck for the rest of the tournament before turning away to get their orders.

Tayla glanced around at the people occupying the tavern. Traders and merchants told stories to listeners while married men dodged their wives for a chance to drink with friends. It all seemed so common, so unfamiliar, something she might have seen in a movie. Yet, she felt more at home then she ever had before. The people around her would meet her curious gaze with warm, welcoming smiles.

Yes, it was like she was home. She stole a quick glance at Kilik. She felt so lucky that he was with her and not with one of the many girls she had seen staring longingly at him. Over the weeks that she had been trapped in this world, though she didn't even realize it, it had taken the place of the world she had left behind.

Kilik felt his heart speed up as he watched her smile. God, he loved her so much. What would he do when she returned to her world? Death seemed a kinder option then returning to a life without her. Link felt the same way; they had spent many long nights discussing how different life was with Amber and Tayla in it and how dull it would seem once they had left.

His heart nearly exploded from his chest when she turned her smile toward him. He leaned forward, kissing her lovingly, wanting nothing more than to show her how he felt. He pulled way slowly, regretting that they weren't alone. He want to tell her how much she meant to him, how much he loved her. But a dingy tavern wasn't the best place to proclaim one's love.

Kilik caught her hand, pressing a soft kiss into the palm. "I was so proud of you today, Tayla." He stated; keeping her hand locked firmly in his.

Tayla just cast him a confused look. "Why?"

Kilik just smiled, gently rubbing the inside of her wrist with the tip of his thumb. "I just was. The way you handled yourself in and outside of the ring. You proved to everyone around you that you were a capable warrior." He paused, staring deeply at her.

He continued his voice dropping. "There are no words that can describe what I feel for you Tayla. I love you, so much that it hurts. I-I can't live without you by my side."

Tayla was stunned at his confession, and then she smiled, cupping his cheek. "Kilik, I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. I don't want to return to my time."

Kilik's eyes shot up to meet hers. "Don't say that, Tayla. You have a life waiting for your return. People who miss you, who want you back. I can't be selfish by keeping you here."

"What life? My life consisted of running around with Beka and Amber, going to school and doing my best to make sure that the others didn't get into too much trouble." Tayla argued, dropping her gaze to the rough tabletop.

"And what of your family?" Kilik asked, "They must miss you."

Tayla let out a bitter laugh, "They probably don't even know that I'm missing. My parents weren't the best in the world when it came to making sure that their kids were all right. They stopped caring a long time ago."

Kilik saw the pain in her eyes at the thought of her family. Anger suddenly bubbled up inside of him. We're her parents' blind? How could they not care about her? Kilik made up his mind that he hated her parents for causing her grief and pain.

He reached up, wiping away the tear that was rolling down her cheek. "They're fools, Tayla, nothing more than that. They don't deserve you in their lives."

Tayla smiled at him. Her reply was caught off by the return of their waitress bearing their food. They ate in silence, both content being with the each other. Kilik paid and they walked out of the tavern hand in hand.

They paused, watching as the sun sent splashes of dark oranges, reds, and purples shooting across the sky. It sunk slowly behind the thatched roofs of the houses.

Kilik turned to Tayla, tipping her chin back. "Don't leave me." He pleaded, wrapping his arms around her tightly, burying his face into the curve of her neck. He clung to her like a last hope. Tayla let him hold her, running her fingers through his long auburn hair.

"Kilik," She said, gently. "I'm not going anywhere, not unless you're by my side. I promise." Kilik's head came up. His kiss was passionate, bruising. His arms tightened around her bring her soft body flush against his hard one.

The lack of air finally broke them apart. Kilik kept her locked against him as them made their way back to the inn. A smile was plastered to Tayla's face, yet a sense of foreboding filled her mind. She had a horrid feeling that keeping her promise was going to be harder than she had ever expected.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Loving Words and Forgotten Names

Amber sat alone in the back garden of the inn. A gentle breeze taunted the ends of her hair while birds chirped one last song before night fell. It was tranquil, giving Amber the time and room she needed to think.

She knew that once they freed Beka and Maxi and defeated Nightmare, they would most likely be able to return home. But home was becoming nothing more than a bad dream, a fleeting memory.

Her family, her life, work, school, everything was slowly drifting away from her mind, and Amber let it. Her former life held no real meaning, beside Tayla and Beka, there wasn't a reason for her to awake every morning.

Here it was different. Here there were people who worried about what she thought and felt. People, who cared about her and wanted to be with her, even people who loved her. Lying in bed would be a waste now.

Amber turned her face toward the failing light of the sun, letting its last rays warm her face. She was finally happy.

"Amber," Link came slowly to her side, standing behind to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin on her head. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking," She sighed, leaning back against him. She turned her head slightly, watching him out of the corner of her eye. He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers before kissing her fully.

"About?" He asked, once he had pulled away. He joined her on the stone bench, pulling her closer to him as they watched the night take reign of the sky.

"A lot of things." Amber answered, entwining her fingers with his, resting them on her hips. "Home, mostly."

She felt Link tense, pulling away slightly. "You must be eager to return."

Amber swung around, pinning him with a hard stare. "Is that the reason you have been so distant lately? And here I thought that you found someone else."

Link graced her with a lazy smile. He kissed her lightly. "Never, I could never find someone as good as you."

Amber blushed lightly, sliding herself into his lap. Link didn't disappoint her; his arms came around her tightly, locking her to him. "That's a good thing." Amber said, laughing softly when he cocked his head in confusion. "Because you're not getting rid of me for a long while. I tend on staying and keeping your life unpredictable."

Link cupped her face with his hands. "Amber, are you sure this is what you want? Forever is a long time to be away from one's home."

Amber smiled again, nuzzling his palm. "We have a saying from my world. 'Home is where the heart is,'" She moved, straddling him. "And my heart belongs with you. I am home."

She kissed him, letting him know that he was the only thing that she wanted. Link's hands traveled down her back, pulling her tighter against his body. He took control of the kiss; one hand burying in her unbound hair while the other stayed firmly against her hips.

Amber whimpered softly as Link's hand ran down her thigh. He rocked hard against her, sending shivers coursing through her body. She had an arm locked tightly around his shoulders while her other hand down his chest and stomach.

Her hand had just slipped under his tunic when… "Amber! Amber where-oh my God!" Talim just entered the garden and nearly fell in her retreat.

Link broke away with an oath. "Fucking damn it!" Amber just smiled at him, kissing his cheek before getting off of him.

"Poor Talim," She said with a smile, straightening her shirt.

"Poor Talim, my ass." Link snarled, coming up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. He pressed kisses to her throat and jaw.

"We should go see what she wanted." Amber said, tilting her head back to give him better access to her throat.

"Or we could continue what we started." Link suggested, dropping his arms loosely to her hips.

Amber laughed, pulling out of his embrace. "Link! Behave!" She chided, wagging her index finger at him. Link replied with catching her finger, nipping at its tip than lapping away the slight sting.

He pulled her forward, kissing her deeply. "I plan on finishing this." He promised, kissing her again cutting off Amber's protest. He pulled away with a groan. "Fine, let's go see what she needed."

Talim blushed darkly when they entered the room. She looked away, not meeting their gaze.

"Your timing, Talim," Link said, sitting down, pulling Amber down next to him. "Couldn't be any worse."

Talim just laughed, blushing darker. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have been in a public place doing…" She broke off.

Amber just laughed as Link glared at Talim. "What did you need?" She asked, threading her hand with Link's.

"Just to let you know that supper was on its way down." She blushed again. As if on cue the doors opened and their supper was brought in. They ate in silence, more hungry than what they thought.

"Where did Kilik and Tayla disappear to?" Talim asked once the dishes were cleared away.

"Tayla said that she wanted some time alone with Kilik." Amber answered, yawning widely. The tournament and the day's "activities" had taken their toll; she was now exhausted. She rested head on Link's lap, unwilling to get up and move to her room.

"Are you all right?" Link asked, stroking back her hair. Amber looked up at him, gracing him with a smile. She closed her eyes as another wave of exhaustion washed over her.

"I think I'll head back to my room," Talim stated, "Do you want me to take her back with me?"

Link just smiled down at the all ready sleeping girl in his lap. She looked so peaceful; it would be a sin to wake her.

"No," Link answered softly. "She can stay with me tonight. We'll see you in the morning Talim."

Once Talim had left, Link carefully picked Amber up, moving her gently to the bedroom. She mumbled something as he set her down, shifting slightly. Link pulled off his tunic and boots than slowly removed her boots as well.

He lay down beside her, wrapping an arm around her gently. She mumbled again, turning over to rest her head on his chest.

Link laid there for a while, content with watching her sleep. A deep sense of tranquility washed over him. He slowly allowed his eyes of shut and was soon dreaming of living in the forest with Amber.

Link awoke several hours later when Kilik entered the room; a sleeping Tayla was curled up in his arms. Link raised an eyebrow at Kilik as he watched him lay Tayla on the bed. Kilik just shrugged, untying Tayla sandals before kicking off his own shoes.

Kilik slipped carefully into the bed, not wanting to wake Tayla. She immediately rolled into his arms, resting her head in the curve of his neck. Kilik ran a hand lovingly down her back. His eyes drifted closed, Tayla's scent lulling him to sleep.

_Blood, pain, horrid pain. She was chained to a cold stonewall. Maxi lay before her, dead, his lifeless eyes still looking at her. Amber and Tayla lay next to him, beaten, bloody and lifeless. Their deaths should have made her happy, yet a part of her screamed and cried. She fought against her bonds, ignoring the pain._

_Clammy hands closed around her throat, sealing off her screams. "You are mine." A voice hissed above her. _

"_I belong to no one." She gasped with the last of her breath. The pain was starting to overwhelm her senses; she could taste the blood that was filling her mouth, feel it as it ran down her body, pooling at her feet. _

"_You belong to me." The voice hissed again before her neck snapped under the pressure of its grip._

Beka woke with a start, a scream caught in her throat. Cold sweat covered her shaking body. Tears clung to her lashes, sliding down her face when she closed her eyes.

The nightmares hadn't stopped, if anything they were becoming stronger, haunting her every night. Her heart thudded painfully against her chest while she labored for breath. Panic began to race through her veins as she tried to hold back the threatening tears.

Beka bolted from her room, running down the hall towards Maxi's chamber. Panic was replacing the anger she had held for him. She needed him now, needed to know that he was alive and safe. Beka rushed into his room only to find it empty.

She paused; terror filled her being. Her heart jumped to her throat. She turned, rushing down the stairs heading for the Main Hall. Maxi practiced there when he couldn't sleep.

Beka stormed into the Hall, spotting Maxi in the middle of the marble floor, panting from his training. "Maxi!" Her voice cracked as she called out his name. Maxi's head shot up, swinging around toward her.

He caught sight of her tear stained face and the terror reflecting in her eyes. He dropped his nunchaku, rushed to her side and pulled her into a fierce embrace. She clung to him, sobbing into his bare chest. Maxi stroked her back and hair soothingly as she cried keeping her pressed tightly against him.

Once she had cried herself dry, Maxi pulled away, bringing one hand up to cup her cheek. "Are you all right?"

She sniffed one last time before nodding slowly. She brought her hand up to cover his. "I'm so sorry, Maxi. Please forgive me." She pleaded her voice husky.

Maxi pressed a kiss to forehead, pulling her against him again. "No, Beka. I'm the one that should beg for you forgiveness. For one moment I became the monster from my dreams. I hurt you, I made you bleed, you, the only person I have ever loved."

Maxi felt tears well in his eyes. He buried his face into her hair, inhaling her scent deeply. "I love you so much, little warrior." He confessed, tightening his arms around her.

Beka pulled him back enough to capture his lips for a passionate kiss. Maxi matched her passion, taking control of the kiss. She had forgiven him that single thought made his heart swell.

He broke away from her lips; pressing hot kisses to any part of her that he could reach without letting her go. He kissed her neck, collarbone, shoulders, and face; delighted with the small gasps that escaped from her.

Beka fisted her hands into his blonde hair, moaning softly as he sucked at her neck. "Maxi," his name escaped with a gasp. She clung to him, her body on fire.

Maxi returned to her lips, kissing her fiercely. His hands slid down her back, catching the hem of her sleeping shirt, lifting it slowly. She untangled one hand from his hair, running it down the chiseled muscles of his torso.

"I'm glad to see the two of you have made up." A voice sneered from the doorway. Maxi tore away from Beka with an oath. He glared daggers at Raphael as he walked farther into the Hall.

Maxi shoved Beka behind him, placing himself in between her and Raphael. "What are you doing here?" Maxi growled between clenched teeth.

Raphael just laughed, stopping a few yards away from them, leaning against a marble pillar. "If you weren't so caught up in fucking your whore than you would have heard that Lord Nightmare wanted to see everyone in the courtyard."

He turned on his heels storming from the Hall. "We've caught Shinano." He called over his shoulder.

Maxi lunged for Raphael only to be stopped by Beka tugging at his arm. "Don't let that bastard get to you, my love, he doesn't even deserve to feel you fury, save it for someone more worthy. Our Master is waiting." She reasoned, cupping his face, forcing him to meet her gaze. Anger still blazed wildly in his eyes but he managed a nod.

He quickly kissed her again before taking her hand and pulling out of the Hall. They re-traced Raphael's footsteps to the courtyard. In the center of the yard stood a chained Shinano. He stood proudly, his gray eyes centered on Beka when she and Maxi walked into the yard.

Beka's heart went out to the old man, Shinano had always treated her with respect and she was grateful to him for that. Maxi caught sight of her pained expression and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I wish to speak to you." Shinano called to her, his chains rattling as he took a step forward.

Beka paused for a moment, deciding. She pulled away from Maxi, brushing her hand against his chest when he protested. "I'll be fine." She whispered, pulling his head down for a quick kiss.

The walk to the courtyard dais, where Shinano stood, seemed to take years rather than seconds. Shinano held her gaze the entire time, not once faltering.

The guards that were posted around the dais stepped forward to intercept her. "I'll only be a moment." She stated softly, walking past them. The moment she stepped onto the dais the world around her seemed to stop.

"What did you do?" Beka asked, looking around her amazed. People seemed frozen, almost like they were living statues. She knew that she should have been afraid but somehow, Shinano didn't seem dangerous to her.

"They didn't need to hear our conversation." He explained, shifting slightly. Beka gazed at him in slight wonder; his powers must be stronger than anyone ever thought.

"What did you need to speak about?" She asked, relaxing her stance.

"Everything around you is a lie," Shinano started, keeping his gaze locked with hers. "Everything that you once knew and everything that you know now is nothing more than an embellishment."

"What are you talking about?" She asked; unease began to creep into her mind.

"Open your eyes, Corin!" Shinano snapped, pulling at his chains. Beka staggered back, voices thundering in her head, light flashing brightly, faces whirled together in a sickly dance. That name was repeated over and over in her head, in so many different voices that it sounded like she had a crowd inside her head.

"Stop," She commanded weakly, bringing her hands to cover her ears.

"I will not stop. You need to hear everything I say. Everything you know or have ever known is nothing more than an empty lies. Your parents, your family, your homes, even your lives are a lie."

"Stop," Beka commanded again, her voice gaining strength as it drained from her body.

Shinano didn't listen. "Nothing is real, Corin! Nightmare doesn't care for you. Your sisters didn't kill your so-called family. All of this is a lie! No one is the castle gives a damn about you, not even Maxi!"

Beka's head snapped up, her angry gaze met and held Shinano's. "You're lying." She stated calmly.

"Am I?" Shinano challenged. "Isn't it odd that you can't remember the names of your beloved family and master? Isn't it odd that everyone fears Nightmare yet he's fighting for peace? It pained you, didn't it, punching Aliya, your own flesh and blood."

"Who…"

"You remember nothing from either worlds because I willed it so; just like Maxi cannot remember his past because I took it from him. Now I release my hold over Maxi's mind and heart. I command that the spell placed over him be lifted if he so wishes it."

The ground beneath their feet began to shake, sending Beka crashing onto the stone dais. Lightning crackled above her head while thunder echoed in her bones. "It's up to him now." Shinano whispered as the shaking stopped.

Beka slowly rose to her feet. "What have you done?" She glanced at Maxi, who was still frozen, in his spot. "What did you do to him?" She demanded.

Shinano just pinned her with a half-saddened half-disgusted gaze. "What does it matter to you, my dear Corin? The love that was so plentiful was created not by the two of you, but by me. Maxi did not love you; he only thought that he did."

Beka felt a moment of heartbreak. Was it true, dear God; was it true? Beka shook her head, clearing away the thoughts of doubt. "You tell nothing but lies." She snarled.

"You shall see, my dear." Shinano stated almost sadly. "Now I re…"

"ENOUGH!" Nightmare's shout sent a tremor of terror throughout Beka's body. Shinano, on the other hand, looked highly annoyed. Nightmare stood at the front of the dais, fury washing off of him in waves. The other generals seemed to be waking from a dream.

Maxi looked around him as if he was seeing the courtyard for the first time. He glanced at each one of the generals, and then to Nightmare, finally his gaze fell on her. Beka felt her heart pound, hoping that Shinano was wrong. Maxi's eyes filled with concern as Nightmare took another step onto the dais.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!" Nightmare shouted.

Beka rushed to follow the command. She hurried past Nightmare, unwilling to meet his furious gaze. She stopped a few feet away from Maxi, turning back around to watch as Nightmare moved in front of Shinano.

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her, one around her waist, the other around her shoulders, locking her against a hard body. "Are you all right?" Maxi whispered into her ear.

Relief washed over Beka. She spun in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. "I love you, Maxi." She confessed, resting a hand against his cheek. Maxi caught her hand in his; he pressed a kiss to her palm, closing her fingers over it.

"And I you, little warrior." He responded, leaning down to kiss her softly, slipping an arm around her waist.

He pulled away as Nightmare began to speak. "Shinano," He began his voice now quieter but still as menacing as before. "You are charged with treason. For this act you shall die."

Shinano just looked calmly at Nightmare, almost challengingly. "And tell me, oh great master," He mocked, "Why should I fear someone as powerless as you? You won't even commit your own crimes but create mindless minions to do it for you. And when those begin to fail, you take away the life of someone. I will not fear you, Nightmare, instead I shall pity you."

Shinano closed his eyes, dropping his head down. His lips were moving very quickly. Nightmare came forward, Soul Edge drawn. Just as he reached him, Shinano's head came up, his eyes glaring hard at Nightmare. "VEN-COL-LA-MINA!" He cried, disappearing in a cloud of thick, gray smoke.

When it finally cleared, Shinano was gone; his once tightly binding chains lay empty. The guards began rushing around the courtyard, looking for the old man. "You won't find him." Nightmare growled, "He's gone. Return to your posts. Generals!" All five snapped to attention. "Prepare for the second round. I will not accept defeats."

They all bowed before walking back into the castle. Nightmare watched Maxi and Beka closely. Beka clung tightly to Maxi; fake happiness masked the concern that was reflecting in her eyes. She finally loosened her death grip when Maxi kissed her.

Nightmare's hands clenched as they disappeared into the darkness of the castle. He didn't know what Shinano had said to Beka but whatever it was it would ruin his plans if she began to believe it.

"Damn it all," He swore under his breath. He was going to lose his trump card if this continued. He needed Beka at least for the time being. He pulled her crystal from its resting pouch. It glowed mutely, growing brighter from time to time. She was still his for now.

He tipped Maxi's into his hand, cursing when he saw it. The once cloudy crystal had now turned black. All Maxi needed to do to be free of the spell was to remember. Nightmare swore again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Healing those you Hate 

The crowd was far more loud and cheerful as the group walked through the stadium doors. Though all the cheering people didn't ease the sense of dread that had been filling Tayla.

Kilik, noticing the tension resting on her face, pulling Tayla into his arms, brushing a kiss across her hair. "Calm down," He instructed, leading her to the warm up area. "Everything will be fine." Tayla nodded, trying to find a smile for him.

Unlike everyone else, Talim seemed excited and was practically bouncing when she walked. "Everything all right?" Amber asked Talim.

"Great!" Talim replied. She rushed to the warm up area, scanning it quickly.

"What's her problem?" Amber asked Link as they followed behind their companion.

"Did she forget that her fight with Nightmare is in like two days?" Tayla continued, moving to Amber's side.

Kilik and Link shared a small smile above the girl's heads. "Talim is excited because she gets to see someone who she hasn't seen since the last tournament, two years ago." Link explained, dropping his arm to Amber's shoulders.

"Who?" Amber and Tayla replied in unison causing the boys to laugh.

"IVY!" Talim's cry rang out into the quiet stadium like a gunshot. The other walked into the area only to find Talim hugging a rather tall white haired woman. The two were laughing and talking at the same time, pausing only to exchange yet another hug.

"This is Ivy," Talim introduced, once she had regained her manners.

Ivy smiled slightly, nodding to Tayla and Amber. "The champions from the sky." She stated. "I've heard quite a bit about you. I'm glad that I have faces to match the names."

"Ivy and I grew close during the last tournament." Talim explained while they stretched. Link and Kilik were talking quietly with Ivy, exchanging news and stories. "We were both staying at Granny's and our rooms were right next door to one another. I was only sixteen at the time and was feeling pretty alone and homesick. Ivy, out of the blue, asked me if I needed a training partner. After that she stuck by my side, keeping me safe and out of trouble. She became the sister I never had. I really missed her."

"We can see that." Tayla said with a smile.

"Who is fighting first today?" Amber asked Link when he came beside her. He tipped her chin up, kissing her lightly.

"Me," Ivy answer; she pulled Valentine out of its sheath, swinging it around a few times before sitting down next to Talim. "Against that dog Raphael."

"Don't worry about Prancer." Tayla said encouragingly, a sly smile resting on her lips. She and Amber shared a small glance.

"Prancer?" Kilik asked, pulling Tayla into his arms. She just smiled up at him, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek.

The stadium gong rang out, signaling that the fighters should make their way to the ring. Everyone wished Ivy luck; she and Talim exchanged one final hug. They watched from the doorway as Ivy confronted Raphael.

The announcer signaled to begin and the fight was on.

Beka leaned her hands against the windowsill. She watched with mild interest as Ivy threw Raphael for the third time since the fight began. Everyone knew that he was going to lose to the legendary Ivy, well, everyone but him.

She stole a quick look at Maxi, who was speaking quickly with one of the stadium servants. He looked up, catching her stare, returning it with a wink. Beka blushed slightly, turning her gaze back to the ring.

She had spent the rest of last night contemplating what Shinano's words meant. Could he have been right? Was Maxi just pretending? It was dawn before sleep finally claimed her; even then her dreams were full of doubts.

Beka could feel her body begin to tremble at the thought of being alone again. Memories of a dark, empty, bloodstained house claimed her mind. She was a small child again, covered in her family's blood, sitting alone in the dark as dancing shadows flowed around her.

Yet, she didn't cry, didn't mourn for the lost of her family. She just sat there, alone with the blood and the shadows. Not crying nor angry, just, alone.

A hand closed around her upper arm, throwing Beka out of her memories with an unpleasant lurch. She jumped, spinning around. Maxi stood behind her holding two crystal glasses of water. He set the glasses on the windowsill, cupping his cold hands around her face.

"What is it?" He asked, concern and worry flickering in his eyes. Beka closed her hands over his wrist, pulling his hands away. She turned back to the ring, watching as Ivy landed a vicious kick to the side of Raphael's face.

Maxi didn't give up. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on the curve of her neck. "What's wrong, little warrior?" He asked again tightening his grip almost to the point of pain.

"Answer me." He commanded when she remained silent.

Beka sighed, resting her hands on Maxi's arms. They loosened slightly. "Do you love me?" She asked her voice soft. "I mean really love me. Or were you just acting?"

Maxi was floored by her question. "Beka, what brought…" Beka whirled around in his arms, pinning him with her intense blue eyes, cutting off his question.

"Please, Maxi. I have to know. Was it all a game? Were you just pretending?" Her voice was low and full of pain.

Maxi was stunned. "Beka…How could you think that I don't love you?" He cupped her cheek, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. "You mean more to me than anything else. I would give up my life for you."

He rested his forehead against her, pulling her into his arms. It was like holding a piece of wood; Beka was stiff, ridged, pushing at his shoulders slightly. He kissed her slowly, pulling her closer. Beka melted against him, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders.

"Please, don't lie to me." She pleaded pulling away.

"What do I have to do to prove it to you?" Maxi asked, frustrated. Beka just shook her head. "I don't know," It was the only answer she could give him.

Beka turned back to watch the rest of the fight. Ivy had Valentine wrapped tightly around Raphael's throat; he struggled in vain against her hold. Ivy released him with a tug, sending him spinning before bring Valentine down in a final strike. The fight was over, Ivy was declared the victor and the crowd went wild.

Maxi pulled away from her, slamming his fist into the wall. A crack snaked itself half way up the stonewall. Nightmare, Taki and Voldo all turned their attention away from the ring. As the announcer stated that tomorrow's fight would be between Taki and Link.

"Problems, Maxi?" Taki asked sweetly.

"Beka," Nightmare snapped, causing the girl to jump. "Take him to the medical wing. He can't afford to have a broke hand." Beka nodded, taking Maxi's uninjured hand and leading him down the stairs.

"That was stupid of you." She stated softly, pulling him in the medical wing. Most of the healers had left by then and the few who did remain were busy putting Raphael back together.

One healer, an elderly man by the name of Quill, looked up at their entrance, giving Beka a small nod and went back to healing Raphael. It wasn't uncommon to see her in the medical wing; Beka had a natural understanding of herbs and potions and which was useful to the healers. But Beka also had a very strong healing power.

Where most healers had to use potions and tools to heal a person, Beka could heal them using nothing more than pure energy, an amazing feat that she was able to do since childhood. This meant that Beka could heal any wound within moments; it also gave her a fast self-healing rate. When Beka had time, she would often be found in the medical wing, watching and listening to Quill, trying to learn anything she could from the experienced healer.

The only down side to her power was when she used it excessively; it drains her of all energy, making her weak and vulnerable, sometimes it almost kills her. This is why Nightmare commanded that she only use her powers in dire situations.

Beka began to clean Maxi's hand. "Leave it." He snarled, pulling his hand out of her grasp. "Master Nightmare gave me an order." She replied calmly, grabbing his hand again.

"You've broken several bones." Beka closed her hand over his; she closed her eyes, willing herself into Maxi's body, moving through his system to the bones in his hand. She repaired each bone carefully, making them as good as new.

"I'm sorry." She whispered when she pulled out after completing. Maxi clenched his hand a few times, shaking away the tingling sensation.

"For the broken bones or for…. before." Maxi asked.

"Both."

"What made you think this way?" Maxi asked, pulling her down next to him. Beka opened her mouth to reply when Talim walked into the room, pulling Ivy behind her. Kilik and Tayla followed behind.

Talim, Kilik and Tayla came to a dead stop upon seeing Beka, while Ivy looked very confused. "You all right, Ivy?" Quill asked, breaking the tension that had filled the room.

"Minor wounds." Ivy called back. Quill stepped away from Raphael, wiping his hands on a towel. He gave Ivy a quick check. "Minor scratches and bruises mostly." He stated. "You have a pretty bad slash on your right side. I'll have…."

"Quill! He's started to bleed again!" One of the healers shouted. Quill let out a curse. "You messed him up pretty bad, Ivy."

Ivy gave a small shrug. "He wouldn't stay down."

"Beka," Quill turned to her. "Can you take care Ivy for me?" He didn't wait for her answer, rushing back to Raphael's aid.

Beka sat motionless for a few moments, until Ivy grasped her side, letting out a small hiss of pain as blood coated her fingers.

"Come lie down." Beka asked, motioning for Ivy to lay in one of the empty beds. Ivy, with the help of Talim, made her way to the bed, groaning as she lay down.

Talim joined Kilik and Tayla by the door. No one spoke as Beka began to check and clean the wound.

"You have nothing to fear," Maxi offered, catching the fear and worry in Talim's eyes. "She wouldn't let anyone die, not even her enemies."

"You're injured." Kilik stated; nodding toward Maxi's bruised hand.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Maxi snapped, moving to Beka's side. Kilik watched him with a grim face.

Tayla was there instantly, offering her comfort. Kilik pulled her tightly against him, resting his cheek on the top of her head, unaware that they were being watched.

Beka studied the couple. She felt a small twinge of envy slice through her, which was quickly replaced with shame. She returned her gaze to a paling Ivy. She was in more pain than she had let on and had lost a large amount of blood.

Maxi came up behind her, touching her shoulder gently. "Forgive me." She whispered, not taking her eyes off of Ivy's wound.

"There is nothing to forgive, little warrior." Maxi whispered, kissing her temple before moving back to give her some room.

"Ivy," Beka spoke softly. She frowned when she didn't answer. "Talim," She snapped, the girl came rushing over, tears threatening in her eyes. "You have to get her to stay awake, talk to her, don't let her close her eyes."

Talim nodded, instantly starting to question Ivy about random things. Ivy answered her slowly, her voice heavy.

Beka closed her eyes, willing herself into Ivy body. She searched body from the inside, healing the minor wounds has she made her way to the large one. She paused when she finally reached it. The muscles and skin around the wound held a rancid green color to them; blotches of the same color were making their way into her blood stream. Beka pulled out of her body with a gasp.

"Poison." She whispered, "That bastard used a poisoned blade." Beka heard a gasp from the door. She pulled her attention away from Ivy long enough to see that Amber and Link had joined the other two.

"Can you save her?" Talim asked; tears were now streaming down her face. Beka looked back at Ivy, the muscles and skin on the outside was beginning to take on the same color as the inside. It was a fast acting poison.

"I'll do what I can." Beka promised. "You have to keep her awake though." Beka closed her eyes again, forcing back her tiredness and entering Ivy's body again.

She moved quickly yet carefully removing each spot of poison she found in the blood stream before healing the wound from the inside out. She took her time, not wanting to make mistakes. Once she had finished, she scanned Ivy's body, searching for anything that she might have missed, finding none she left Ivy's body.

Beka enter her body only to have exhaustion washed over her like a tidal wave. Maxi caught her as her legs gave out from under her. Beka curled up against Maxi's chest, unable to keep her eyes open.

"Is she going to be all right?" Amber asked, ignoring Link's restraining hand and moving to pull a sobbing Talim into a hug.

Beka forced her eyes to open, studying Amber closely. Tayla walked into her field of vision, taking a place next to Amber. Beka would have smiled at the pair's loyalty to each other if she had to energy.

"She'll be fine." Beka stated wearily, "She just needs some rest." She leaned her head against Maxi's shoulder, unable to keep it up any longer.

"Looks like she's not the only one." Tayla said softly. She and Beka locked eyes momentarily.

Beka's lips turned up in a small smirk. She was right; breathing was taking too much energy. Beka closed her eyes; letting herself embrace her weariness.

"Is she all right?" Kilik asked Maxi when Beka stopped moving.

"She's fine. Just sleeping." Maxi answered, cradling Beka closer to him. "Healing takes a lot out of her."

"We should leave." Link interrupted, taking Amber into his arms. Kilik nodded his agreement.

"I want to stay." Talim moved back toward Ivy. Her color was returning and her breathing was normal. While Beka, on the other hand, was looking horridly pale.

"You should go." Quill said, nudging Talim toward the door. "With the condition of Raphael, there will be a healer here all night. There's nothing more that you can do."

Talim gave on final look at Ivy before rushing from the room. Amber and Link went after her. "Thank her for us when she wakes up." Tayla asked for the safety of Kilik's arms.

"It was her duty." Maxi replied, "Beka doesn't like to see people in pain when she has the power to help them. She wouldn't want Ivy to die. She too good of a person for that."

Tayla nodded in agreement. "Thank her anyway."

"I will." Maxi promised. He watched as Kilik pulled Tayla out of the room. Beka shifted slightly in his arms, murmuring quietly. Maxi smiled down at her, cradling her closer to him. He loved her and would never be able to find the words to tell her how he truly felt.

"Beka is too good of a person to be forced to serve Nightmare." A voice commented from behind him.

"I agree." Maxi said, not turning to confront the voice, though he knew whom it belonged to.

"But then again," The voice said, "So are you."

"You're wrong there, old one. I'm nothing more than a monster." Maxi replied tensely. Beka groaned softly. Maxi cradled her gently, holding her against him.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Shinano asked from the shadows.

"More than my own life." Maxi confided without hesitation.

"Then I was wrong about you. Let go of your hate, Maxi. You have a good soul; don't ruin it. Your fight is just beginning." Shinano predicted and just as silently as he came, Shinano was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Fate's Cruel Hand

Walking in to the stadium the next day was like walking into a tomb. The usually excited and noisy crowds were dead silent almost as if the people were afraid of making a sound.

None of that mattered to Amber though, as she watched Link re-check his weapons. Kilik had wisely pulled Tayla and Talim out of the warm-up area, giving Amber and Link a few minutes alone.

Worry had kept her up half the night; the other half was trying to calm Talim down. Amber was beyond tired and it only added to her anxiety.

"Link," She whispered, moving toward the elf. Link glanced up from his sword, sheathing it immediately when he saw the look in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"It's going to be okay, Amber," He promised, brushing a kiss to her forehead. Amber didn't say anything, she held onto him tightly, fisting her hands in his tunic.

She had the worst feeling that something horrible was going to happen, and not even Tayla's reassurance could lessen it.

"I'm going to be all right." Link said, tipping her chin up. Amber did her best to smile, failing miserably. "Amber…" Link started but she cut him off.

"Something is going to happen, Link. I can feel it."

Link was stunned. Was Amber getting premonitions all ready? Oh, God, what else has come true?

"Link," Kilik cut off his reply. Kilik stood in the doorway with a grim face "Its time."

Link nodded and Amber felt panic well up inside of her. Link touched her cheek lovingly, moving to join Kilik. Amber stood stunned for a moment, terror reeling.

She rushed to catch Link, roping her around his waist. "Please, Link." She whimpered, tears streaking down her face. "Don't do this." She begged.

Link turned in her arms, cupping her face in his hands. "I have to do this, Amber." He chided. "You know that. If we want to save Beka, I have to fight."

"Something is going to happen, you have to believe me." Amber pleaded, burying her face into his chest. She couldn't stand the thought of losing him, of him…

Link pulled away, tilting her face up. He kissed her softly. "I do believe you." He whispered before kissing her again. The stadium gong rang out, breaking the two apart.

"Be careful." Amber whimpered, as Link stepped away from her. He smiled, giving her a thumbs-up before walking toward the ring, where Taki stood waiting.

Tayla wrapped her arms around Amber. "He's going to be fine." She promised, giving Amber a one-armed hug.

"Link won't lose to Taki." Kilik reassured her, dropping his arms around her shoulders. Amber managed a smile for them though it didn't reach her eyes.

The feeling in her stomach worsened by ten hold as Link stepped into the ring. Something was going to happen, and no one was doing anything to stop it.

"If you give up now I promise I won't kill you." Taki stated once the announcer had introduced them to the crowd.

"Not a chance." Link replied, pulling out his sword.

"Fine, how about this, you give up and I don't kill Amber?" Taki stated with a smug smile. Fury ate away at Link at the mere thought of Taki doing anything to Amber.

"Try it and your dead." He vowed, pointing his sword at her. Taki just laughed. The announcer stepped in between them, covering the microphone with his hand.

"The fight yesterday got out of control. Both fighters are nearly dead. I don't want anything like that to happen today, understand?"

"Don't worry," Taki said, "Only one of us is going to leave this ring alive."

The announcer opened his mouth to reply but Nightmare's booming voice cut him off. "Begin the fight!" The announcer jumped, moving to the edge of the ring and signaled for the match to begin.

Both fighters charged.

Amber looked away when Taki and Link's swords met. The sound of metal on metal filled the stadium, and with each swing, Amber's heart grew heavier.

The crowd's gasp finally forced Amber to turn back to the fight. Taki had drawn first blood. Link stood near the edge of the ring, breathing heavily and grasping his shoulder. Blood poured between his fingers, coating his hand.

Amber felt her heart in her throat. It looked like Link had lost his confidence. She cupped her hand around her mouth. "GO LINK!" She shouted. "YOU CAN WIN!"

Link smiled at Amber's shout. He brought his sword up, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, and charged Taki. Taki glared at him, bring her ninja sword down to block his attack.

She kicked her leg out, catching Link in the stomach, knocking him off his feet. Link hit the ground in a roll, pulling out a small bomb, quickly lighting it and throwing it at Taki.

Taki dodge the bomb, throwing herself to the left. Link was on his feet and waiting for her. He swung his sword widely; slashing Taki's left side deeply. Taki fell away from him, gripping her side tightly.

She glared at Link, who just smiled smugly and shrugged. Taki raised her sword again, and charged Link with a cry.

The match looked more like a dance. The two fighters attacked and dodged for what seemed like hours. Finally, the two broke apart; both were out of breath and energy. This was going to be the last attack, and everyone knew it.

Taki swung her leg out, kicking Link's feet out from under him. Link rolled, managing to get a quick shot off with his bow. The arrow sunk shallowly into Taki's shoulder. She ignored it, charging again.

Link waited, dodging under her attack and bring his sword up. He sliced Taki from hip to shoulder. Taki cried out in pain, dropping down hard onto the ground.

The crowd cheered wildly. The announcer came forward, "Well," He shouted, "It looks like our winner is…"

"Me." Taki said from behind the pair.

Link spun but it was too slow the dodge Taki's final attack. She had thrown her sword with the last of her energy and Link had no time to dodge. The knife sunk deeply into Link's chest, sending him crashing to his knees.

Pain exploded, invading every part of his body. Link stared at the sword with an interest, almost as if he was surprised that it was there. Link's vision blurred and blood dripped from his mouth, this was the end, and he knew it. "Amber," Link whispered his voice the merest thread of sound. "I love you."

Taki stood slowly, walking shakily over to where Link knelt. "You should have given up." She brought her foot up, kicking the butt of her sword, plunging it all the way into Link's chest.

The last thing Link heard was the crowd's gasps and one person's anguished scream.

"LINK!" Amber cried. Kilik wrapped his arms around her, trying to pull her away from the stadium. "LET GO OF ME!"

Amber broke Kilik's grasp, rushing toward the ring with her sword drawn. "TAKI!" She screamed. Tayla and Kilik rushed after her, grabbing a hold and pulling her back. Amber struggled fiercely against their hold. Tears flowed down her face while her heart shattered inside.

Talim stood frozen in her spot, hands clapped over her mouth. She shook head in denial, her eyes threatening tears. How many more people were going to get hurt but this war's end?

Taki just stood in the middle of the ring, blood pouring off of her, while the announcer declared her the winner with pure, uncensored disgust in his voice.

Taki heard footsteps behind her and a soft hand touching her shoulder. "Taki," It was Beka. She moved around, walking slowly into Taki's blurring vision.

"Oh God," Taki moaned, her knees buckling. Beka caught her, lowering her gently to the ground.

"Why are you here?" She snapped, pushing Beka's hands away when she began to check her wounds.

"Master Nightmare ordered me to take care of you until the healers came." Beka answered calmly, resuming her work.

Taki didn't say anything else. She just stared at Link's unmoving body. "You killed him." Beka stated, following Taki's gaze.

"I-I didn't want to." Taki gasped, tears coming to her eyes. "I didn't want to kill anyone…ever. I don't like hurting people; I just can't seem to stop myself. I'm a monster."

Beka looked up at her, her face dispassionate but her eyes were caring. "You have to calm down, getting hysterical isn't going to help. It will just kill you faster."

Taki didn't seem to hear her though. She was sobbing now, her entire body shaking. Blood began to pump faster from her wounds. "I don't even like Maxi." She confessed, gripping Beka's hand tightly.

Beka almost smiled at the sudden statement. "That's good."

"I don't know why I cared that he was with you. I just wanted to make you cry, but I don't know why. I don't know why I hate you so much." Taki sobbed, only stopping to cough up blood before starting again.

"Enough, Taki." Beka snapped. She left her body, surging into Taki's, forcing her to lose conciseness. She slowed Taki's racing heart before slightly mending her wounds. She would leave most to the healers.

She pulled out of Taki's body, laying her softly on the ground before moving towards Link's. She ignored the crowd's murmur as she carefully rolled him onto him onto his back.

Her hand closed around the bloody hilt of Taki's sword; gripping it tightly she pulled it from Link's chest quickly. She heard Amber's outraged cry as she entered Link's body.

She rushed pasted his minor wounds, leaving them for the healers. Beka immediately began healing Link's chest wound, stopping the blood flow as best as she could. She repaired as much of the wound as she could before weariness drove back to her own body.

Beka returned to her body with a wave of exhaustion. She fell back, still weak from the day before. Quill caught her before she hit the ground, concern written on his face.

"He's alive," She stated, her voice barely a whisper. Quill nodded, motioning two of his healers to carry Link.

"Are you all right?" He asked, aiding Beka to her feet. She swayed, momentarily light-headed, but it pasted.

"They need you more than I do." Her voice was still quiet but was gaining strength. Quill nodded, rushing after the healers.

"LET GO OF ME!" Amber's sudden shout caused Beka's attention to snap toward her. Amber's face was tear streaked and red; she still fought against Tayla and Kilik's hold on her.

Beka walked slowly towards her, still slightly unstable. Amber stopped struggling when Beka stopped about ten feet away from the trio. "Stop, you're acting like an idiot." She stated calmly.

"SHUT UP!" Amber cried, lunging for Beka, only to be caught by Kilik and Tayla again. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! YOU'RE JUST LIK…."

"Link's alive," Beka interrupted. The anger in Amber's body left, leaving visible relief behind. "So you can stop behaving this way. If you continue Master Nightmare will become angry and I'll be ordered to silence you. And I want to fight you in full health."

Beka turned and began to walk away. "I won't go easy on you like Taki did." She called over her shoulder.

"Taki went easy on him?" Tayla repeated confusion in her voice.

"I need to go to Link." Amber said suddenly, rushing off toward the medical wing. Kilik stopped her, catching her upper arm.

"We can't afford to split up now." He said calmly, pulling her back. "We need to get back to the inn."

Amber looked up at him, doing everything in her power not to start crying. "But he needs me." She stated pitifully.

Kilik just shook his head, pulling her into a brotherly hug. "I'm so sorry, Amber." He whispered. "They won't even let you in right now. Not with four badly injured fighters."

Amber broke away from Kilik, rushing to Tayla and sobbing in her arms. Tayla held her friend tightly, trying to find words to say to ease her sorrow, but knowing that there was nothing to say.

Granny waddled quickly through the inn, smiling brightly at her workers and guests. She reached her private wing, slipped quietly into her room. Granny pushed away her sleeping mat relieving a large trap door.

Granny tugged hard on the large sliver ring. The door gave a large groan before opening, giving sight of the large stone stairs that it had hidden. Granny grabbed the torch that was resting on the top step, lighted it quickly and stepped onto the stairs, closing the door behind her.

Granny walked as quickly as she could, reach the bottom the stairs and continuing down a long hall. She moved silently through the halls twist and turns, finally reaching her destination.

A large dark wood door towered above her. Granny knocked once before struggling to open the heavy door. Granny slipped into the room, letting the door slam behind her.

The room was large and windowless, random torches, candleholders and the lit fireplace were the only means of light in the room. Massive bookcases covered three of the four walls, holding thousands of different books, whose bindings were the only visible color in the dark room.

A small cot rested off to the side of the fireplace while several large, plushy chairs sat in front of it. A man who was reading a large leather bound book occupied one of the chairs.

"Shinano," Granny moved, taking a seat in the vacant chair. The man didn't look up right away, giving Granny the time to study the features she knew so well.

Shinano's once white and straggly hair was replaced with his well-kept brown hair that was peppered with gray. His gray eyes, which were often cold and sad before, were brighter and often glittered with amusement.

Shinano had discarded the wrinkled body of an old man and replaced it with the lean body of a thirty-seven year old. He was as handsome as Granny remembered. She had missed him the seventeen years they had been forced apart.

Granny brought a chubby hand up to her pudgy cheek. What did he see when he looked at her? She wondered. Did he see the old; round innkeeper with callous, wrinkled hands that she saw every time she looked in the mirror? Or did he see the young, slender blonde haired, blue-eyed woman that he married?

"Grazie," Shinano said suddenly, closing the book and setting it on the floor. "Have I told you today that I love you? No?" He leaned forward, taking a hold of her pudgy hands. "I love you more than the moon and stars in the sky. No matter if you're under an illusion spell or not, I will love you no matter what."

Granny could feel her face flush. Ever since they were children, Shinano always knew just what to say to make her blush. "Oh, stop, you tease." She batted his hands away playfully.

Shinano just smiled smugly at her, leaning back against his chair. "So tell me," He started, moving on to a more serious topic. "How are our girls doing?"

Granny looked away for a moment. "Not well," She answered, unable to meet his gaze. "I'm beginning to think that we might lose this war."

Shinano didn't say anything; he just clasped his hands together, waiting for her to continue.

"Kilik and the others just returned from the match. Link was defeated and almost killed." Granny stated; feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"How is Aliya taking it?" Shinano asked; his voice strained.

Granny just shook her head. "Not well." Shinano nodded his gray eyes full of concern for the man he thought of as a son. "Corin saved his life. He would have died by the time the healers came, but she saved him. Why?"

Shinano paused, contemplating his answer. "Beka sees Link as an enemy but Corin sees him as someone in pain, someone who needs help. And they are Corin's powers, not Beka's."

"There's something else," Granny said. He brought his gaze up to meet hers. "Kilik say that before the match Aliya kept saying that she knew that something bad was going to happen. We knew that she was the one given my physic abilities, but I thought that we would have more time than this. You don't think that her powers would…."

"There's no way of telling when they'll begin to show." Shinano stated. "Corin's healing power showed almost immediately after she was placed under the spell."

"You didn't have anything to do with that?" Granny asked.

Shinano shook his head. "Nightmare remembered that one of our daughters had the power to heal, just not which one. Corin's power showed when she healed Nightmare after a training session. That's when he first learned of it. We're just lucky that it was her healing power and not one of the others. I was hoping that I would be there when the others did show, but obviously I'm unable to. I just pray that they don't come during her and Aliya's fight."

Granny nodded, not saying anything. Shinano studied her closely, watching as she fought back tears. "It's not your fault, Grazie. It was their destinies."

"No!" Granny exclaimed, slamming her hands on her thighs. "It is our fault, Shinano. Our daughters shouldn't have to live like this. Unable to remember whom they really are, where they lived, who their real family is! We knew, Shinano, we were warned the night before our wedding. We were told that our children would always be in danger, that they would be forced to live painful lives."

"It's all our fault. We damned our children before they were even born. We damned them to pain and turmoil. Aliya's Guardian was nearly killed in front of her. She'll have to go through getting her powers without Link. Mina, thank God, hasn't gotten her powers yet, though Kilik thinks that it's only a matter of time. And she fights tomorrow!"

Granny forcibly wiped away the tears that were beginning to fall. "Corin is fighting against us, believing that Aliya and Mina killed her non-existing parents. She's under a spell, Shinano, one that you, her own father, had to place on her."

"Nightmare would have killed her on the spot if I didn't." Shinano stated calmly, allowing Granny to rant. "The first memory spell that I placed on all the girls only worked on Corin because she was the only one who hit solid ground. I was commanded that if the spell didn't work that I was too kill her."

"That's not the point! Our daughter believes that we're the enemies, that Nightmare just wants peace. She under his control, forced to do whatever he commands. What if we lose her, Shinano? What if we lose them all? After seventeen years of waiting, my daughters are finally home. And I can't touch them; I can't tell them that I missed them, that I love them. Was it all worth it, Shinano? Did we do the right thing?"

Granny no longer cared that she was crying. She deserved to feel the pain. She betrayed and abandoned her beautiful daughters in some parallel dimension letting some strangers raise them. They weren't even given their real names. What kind of mother was she?

"We needed to protect them, Grazie; they had to be sent away. Mina and Corin were barely a year old and Aliya was just a few days old, they were too young to even remember that this was their _true_ home, that you and I were their _true_ parents."

Shinano leaned forward, taking her hands again. "We didn't have a choice. Nightmare would have killed them; you know that. We did what we had to do, for them, for us, for every person in this world. You remember what your vision showed you, what they had to do."

"What if I was wrong?" Granny gasped. "Visions don't always come true. What if that one had just been a flash? We would have sent them away for nothing!"

"Grazie, Nightmare was already beginning to form his armies. He heard the prophecy and was unwilling to be defeated by children. If he couldn't have them he would have killed them. To protect them, we had to send them away."

Granny bowed her head in defeat, she knew that Shinano was right, but that didn't ease her pain. Her beautiful baby girls were damned, cursed to fight for a world that they had no memory of. Fate was cruel.

Granny shook her head, clearing her mind of the memories, trying to smile. "We were lucky that we found their Guardians so quickly."

Shinano nodded his agreement. They had found Link in the forest thirteen years after sending their daughters away. Link had often dreamed of Aliya and wasn't surprised when Shinano told him of his destiny.

Kilik and Maxi proved more of a challenge. It would be two more years before he found in the Mountain Temple. Maxi had been sent there only a year before after Nightmare murdered his parents. Though he and Kilik had become close friends, he was untrusting of those around him and extremely skeptical when Shinano told the two of their destinies.

Kilik joined Shinano right away, but Maxi was sixteen before he finally joined as well. Shinano trained the boys, teaching them of their duties and of whom they would be protecting.

Shinano would later, after placing the illusion spells on him and Granny, join Nightmare's inner circle in the hopes of being able to gather information that would aid the rebellion.

"Yes, we were lucky," Shinano stated; smiling at the memories of the year spent with the boys. The smile quickly faded at the memory of Maxi's joining of Nightmare's generals. Granny had just had a vision that Corin was one of Nightmare's generals. She told Shinano immediately, fearing for her daughter.

Maxi overheard them speaking and instantly insisted that he be sent to Nightmare's castle as a spy. Shinano refused saying that it was too dangerous. After several weeks of persistence, Shinano finally conceded to Maxi's wishes.

He informed Nightmare that Maxi would be a good addition to his generals. Nightmare, knowing that Maxi was part of the rebellion, ordered that he be placed under a powerful mind control spell before he be brought to the castle.

Shinano had no choice but to fallow the order. Maxi assured him that he was fine with the idea, just as long as he would be able to protect Corin. His reassurance didn't ease Shinano's guilt after completing the spell.

Now, Shinano worried that Maxi had been under the spell for too long and was unable to break free of it. If this was the case then that meant Corin would be forced to fight her own Guardian, a man who swore to protect her. It would break her heart. "Shinano?" Granny asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. "What is it, dear?"

"I fear for Corin and Maxi." He stated softly, bring one of Granny's hands to his cheek. "I worry that I not only doomed Maxi to a life of servitude but damned Corin to the fate of having to fight her own protector."

Granny stroked his cheek lightly, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "You have to have faith in people, Shinano. Faith that their heart will show them the way. Maxi may have been doubtful of his destiny before but he loves Corin now with his entire being. Soon, he will see Nightmare for the monster that he is. You have to believe in him, Shinano."

Shinano sighed heavily. Granny was right. Maxi had placed his trust in him years ago, now he had to do the same.

"I should get back." Granny stated softly, standing slowly, wanting nothing more than to stay with her husband.

Shinano stood, kissing her lightly. "Watch over our children." He commanded softly, hugging Granny tightly.

Granny nodded, moving to the door. She waved one last time before disappearing behind it.

Shinano returned to his chair, pulling the book into his lap. He paused, resting his hands on the soft leather cover, silent tears streamed down his face.

"My children," His whispered to the fire. "My beloved sons and daughters. Why you? Why did fate choose you to save us? You deserve a better life than this, a life without pain, sorrow, and suffering. One where you could live together in peace, living out your days how you saw fit."

Shinano covered his face with his hands, guilt washing over him in waves. "I tried to save you from all of it, to keep you sheltered and oblivious to it. But fate seemed to have decided for you. Now, I'm damned to watch over you from afar. Unable to protect you in the light, I watch over you from the shadows."

"Know this, my beloved children, that though your destinies are cruel that there are those whom love you. For now, my sons and daughters, my cursed broods, for now…sleep well."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Shattered Hearts as Pasts Revealed

No matter how hard Tayla tried to calm down, her heart still sped wildly out of control while her hands shook. She wasn't going to lie to herself, she was beyond terrified.

She stood in the warm up area, pacing back and forth, just waiting to hear the gong ring out. Kilik and the others had been allowed to see Link and Ivy before her match, they hadn't returned yet.

"Okay, Tayla," She said to herself, bring her hands over her racing heart. "There's nothing to fear. You're just going to fight a drunken mummy…with large scissor thingies as weapons…who doesn't talk, but grunts instead….Oh, God…I'm so going to die."

"Way to have positive reinforcement, Tayla." Amber's voice said from behind her.

"Bite me," Tayla snapped, not facing her. Amber laughed, "Just be glad that you don't have to fight your memory impaired, psychotic friend who wields more than large scissor thingies." She draped an arm over Tayla's shoulders, "Want to trade?"

"I'm really going to kick your ass," Tayla snapped, shoving Amber's arm off of her.

"Ooookaay," Amber stated, holding her hands up, "Kilik, deal with your wigging out girlfriend before she, like, kills me."

Kilik wrapped his arms around Tayla, leading her away from the others. He tipped her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "Baby," he whispered, "Play nice."

Tayla just glared at him, snapping at his hand, before she leaned her forehead against his collarbone. "Is it wrong to be scared, Kilik?"

Kilik ran a soothing hand over her back. "No," He replied, pulling her tightly against him, "You're not wrong, Tayla, this is your first real fight. I was scared during mine too."

"I'm just, well, worried, you know?" Tayla admitted. "So far all of the fighters have ended up in the medical wing. Ivy and Link would have died if it wasn't for Beka, who, by the way still thinks we're the bad guys. What if I lose, Kilik? I wouldn't be able to save her."

"Tayla, this fight has nothing to do with the war. Even if you lose, you'll still be able to help your friend." He kissed the top of her bent head. "You are strong. I know you'll win."

Tayla glanced up at him, impishly. "Would you still love me even if I lost?"

Kilik laughed, swinging her around, "I would still love you no matter what." He kissed her deeply, "You're stuck with me, I'm afraid."

Tayla kissed him again, "I'd have it no other way." She leaned up again only to have the gong interrupt.

"Good luck, love." Kilik whispered against her lips, kissing her quickly before shoving her toward the ring. He watched her with pride as she walked calmly into the ring, not letting her true emotions show.

Tayla shifted uneasily from one foot to the other as she and the announcer waited for Voldo. Minutes passed and the gong rang out again, but he still did not come. A small, scared looking servant came rushing out of the doorway that led to Nightmare's private area. He whispered into the announcer's ear than quickly ran off again.

"It seems that Voldo will not be able to fight." The announcer stated. "Tayla is the winner by default."

Tayla's knees nearly buckled at the news. "_Thank God,"_ she thought as she made her way back to the others. _"But what happened to make Voldo forfeit?"_

Beka watched with uncaring eyes as Nightmare slammed his massive sword into Voldo again. Voldo had failed Master one too many times, now he was getting his just reward.

Maxi drew her against him as Voldo bounced off one of the Main Hall's columns. They weren't allowed to leave the castle since Voldo wasn't fighting today, or ever again, instead Nightmare sent one of his servants to inform the announcer. He should have gotten there by now.

Nightmare glared at the unmoving Voldo, who lay in a bloody heap on the black marble floor. "Beka," He snarled, turning away from Voldo. She moved slowly to his side, swaying her hips slightly.

"What would you have of me, Master?" She asked, resting a hand on her hip. In truth, he would have her. Nightmare had long lusted after Beka's swaying hips and full lips. But she had never thought of him as nothing more than a beloved ruler. Beka would die for him, Nightmare knew that, but she would never lay with him. Her heart belonged to Maxi and Maxi alone.

"Kill him," Nightmare snapped, "I can no longer stand the sight of this worthless maggot."

Beka brought her hand over her heart, bowing slightly, "As you command, Master." She pulled one of her daggers from its sheath, moving silently behind Voldo. She forced him to his knees, pressing the blade to his throat.

Beka paused, doubt darken her eyes. She hated the act of taking someone's life, but her Master commanded it. She glanced at Maxi, knowing that he would never think less of her for following Nightmare's command. He offered her a waning smile.

Beka closed her eyes, drawing her dagger quickly over Voldo's throat. His blood splash on to the dark marble floor, coating it like a blanket. He was dead in minutes.

"Well done, Beka." Nightmare stated, as servants rushed forward to take away Voldo's body. He cupped her cheek with his human hand, leaning down to her. Nightmare heard Maxi shift behind him but he paid no attention to it, all that mattered was the feel of Beka's soft flesh beneath his hand. "You have always served me well."

Beka's eyes had widened slightly as Nightmare leaned closer to her. "And I always will, Master." She replied faithfully.

"Master," Maxi called out. Nightmare tore away from Beka, hatred and rage burning in his eyes. "My match is tomorrow, I would like to train with Beka for awhile." He pulled her away from Nightmare and into the protection of his arms.

"If you have need of us," Beka said as Maxi began to pull her from the Hall, "We'll be in the back garden, Master."

Maxi led her through the maze of hallways until they were standing alone in the bright midday sun. "I don't like that way he looks at you." Maxi stated, kissing her forcefully. He had been terrified as Nightmare leaned over Beka, looking as if he wanted to devour her. Maxi wanted to be sure that she was safe in his arms.

Beka broke the kiss, sliding her hands through his long blonde hair. "You worry far too much, lover." She whispered, hooking a leg over his hips. "Master Nightmare sees me only as a general. Besides," She pushed herself against him, rocking slightly. Beka smiled at Maxi's sudden in take of breath. "Why would I want him when I have you?"

She dropped her leg and moved out of his reach. "Enough with all that," Beka said, pulling her elbow blades into view.

Maxi gaped at her. His blood was boiling because of her and she wanted to fight. "Are you serious?" He asked.

Beka laughed wickedly. "Deadly," She stated charging him. Maxi spun away from her, coming up behind her. He roped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him. "I would rather lay you across my bed and not allow you to leave it until morning." Maxi whispered against her ear, nipping lightly at the lobe.

Beka moaned as his hand ran over her hips and thighs, stroking any bare skin he could find. "Let me love you," He tempted as he nipped and kissed her neck and shoulder.

"If I allow you to do that," Beka said breathlessly, moving out of his hold, "You'll have no energy for your fight tomorrow." She moved into her fighting stance. "But, I'll let you do whatever you like to me after the fight."

Maxi pouted, pulling his nunchaku from his sash. "You have no idea how much I hate you right now."

Kilik laid wide awake in his bed, Tayla was curled up against his side, sleeping soundly. He watched the as the moonlight shimmered randomly through the leaved of the tree that block the view of the sky from the window.

Thoughts, memories, and worries plagued his mind, making him unable to sleep. He was fighting Maxi, his best and closest friend, in less than twelve hours. He feared what the match would bring.

Maxi, most likely, had been given orders to kill him, but would he go through with it? Would Maxi actually kill him? Would he be able to get through to him? And if, Kilik was able to break the spell, what would happen to Beka?

Kilik let out a frustrated sigh, rolling on to his side. "I can't do it," he stated to wall.

"Yes, you can." Tayla answered, yawning. Kilik rolled back over, pinning her under him. He brushed her hair away from her face. "You're supposed to be asleep." He whispered, kissing the tip of her nose.

"My pillow ran away." Tayla stated, cupping his cheek. She leaned up, capturing his lips. She kissed him slowly, running her fingers through his hair. "I know that you can free Maxi." She said, pulling away from him. "Just like I know that we'll free Beka. You just have to believe in yourself." She paused, staring straight into his green eyes with her own. "Just like I believe in you."

Kilik kissed her again, grateful for her words. He laid back down beside her, pulling Tayla tightly into his arms.

Tayla was asleep again within minutes, leaving Kilik once again with his now calmer thoughts. He would free Maxi, it was that simple. He just had to believe in himself.

Kilik glanced down at Tayla's sleeping face. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before settling down more into the bed. If Tayla had so much faith in him, he could spare a little for himself, for her sake.

Maxi was down right hyper. He had waited years for this match and now he only had five minutes more of waiting. He swung his nunchaku randomly; he had finish warming up twenty minutes ago but could seem to stop moving.

Beka stood a few feet away, leaning back against a wall, smiling at his child-like energy. She believed in Maxi, in what he could do, yet, she still worried. All fighters who had actually fought were in the hospital wing. Taki was in a coma while Raphael would still randomly start bleeding again.

Even Ivy and Link were still in critical condition. She didn't care whether those traitors lived or died, but it still made her worry.

She couldn't live without Maxi; she prayed that he felt the same way. Beka watched as he stretched out more with a heavy heart. _"Please, God,"_ She silently begged, _"Please protect him and let him return to me." _

Maxi turned toward her, smilingly widely. Beka returned it, but the smile didn't reach her blue eyes. Something was wrong. "Beka?" He asked, moving toward her. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." She could tell that he didn't believe her. He moved, pinning her against the wall. He leaned in, his face only inches from hers. "Spill," He commanded.

"Really," Beka said, adverting his gaze, "Its noth…" Maxi kissed her soundly, interrupting her denial. He drew back from the demanding kiss. "Spill," He stated again.

"Don't die," Beka pleaded her voice cracking. Maxi drew her against him, kissing the top of her head. "I would never leave you, little warrior." He vowed, tilting her chin up. "Even if I die, I'll come back as a ghost and live by your side until we can be together again."

Beka laughed, blinking away her tears. "That's kind of creepy." Maxi kissed her again, grateful that he eased her fears.

The stadium gong rang out just as the kiss became heated. Maxi drew back, stroking her cheek before pulling away completely. He glanced back before walking swiftly from the room.

Beka moved to the window, watching Maxi as he sauntered into the ring. Her heart pounded hard against her ribs. She turned, racing out the door and down the steps, leaving her Master alone in the room. She didn't want to watch from the window, she needed to be closer…in case…in case Maxi was injured; she wanted to be the first to reach him.

Beka stopped about ten yards from the ring. Maxi turned, surprised to see her. She offered him a large smile, which he returned before turning back towards Kilik.

Beka glanced toward the fighter's warm-up area. In the doorway stood a very scared looking Tayla. Their gazes collided; they weren't filled with hate but with concern. Neither one was willing to lose their lovers today.

Beka silently prayed that neither one would.

Maxi glared at Kilik, waiting for the match to begin. When it did the announcer barely had time to get away before the two charged. Their weapons met with such force that it echoed throughout the stands.

"Maxi, please," Kilik begged, shoving his friend away from him. "Don't do this." Maxi swung nunchaku catching Kilik in the upper arm, he staggered back.

Maxi and Kilik exchanged blows, neither one gaining the upper hand, neither one wearing out. Both wore bright bruises and bloody wounds but for the most part were unhurt.

As the battle raged on, Maxi felt his heart grow heavy with each swing. Something wasn't right; it felt as if his heart was breaking. Enemies shouldn't feel sorrow for one another and Kilik was his enemy. Then why? Why was he feeling this way?

Maxi stopped moving, too busy with his own thoughts to remember that he had a battle to win. Kilik took advantage of this, swing his staff hard, connecting with Maxi's ribs, breaking several of them. Maxi was lifted off his feet, landing several feet away. Blood dripped from his mouth as he struggled to regain his stolen breath.

Kilik stood over him, his green eyes glistening with unshed tears. "You and I," Kilik said, holding his staff up, ready to strike. "You and I were the best of friends. We trained together; beat the hell out of each other, and for what? To try and kill each other. This isn't us, Maxi! You were closer to me than a brother!"

Kilik brought his staff down, Maxi rolled away, coming up behind Kilik and delivered a vicious blow to his head. Kilik staggered, blood dripping from his nose and mouth. "You betrayed him," Maxi gasped out. The familiar voices and flashes of light were filling his head, making it head to concentrate, to hear.

He dropped his nunchaku, clutching his head, Maxi fell to his knees. The voices were louder, stronger. They were bouncing around inside of him. It hurt, Maxi found himself begging just to die and get it over with.

Voices matched with scenes and soon memory after long forgotten memory forcefully returned to Maxi. Kilik's hands rested on his shoulders, shaking him. The hatred that he once held for Kilik vanished and brotherly love filled it. Kilik wasn't his enemy but his closet friend. Nightmare was once again a monster. And Beka, Maxi loved her more now than he ever did before.

The pain receded and Maxi could remember everything. "Kilik," He groaned, placing a bloody hand on Kilik's forearm, "Forgive me."

Kilik smiled, pulling his friend to his feet. "Welcome back, brother." He stated, pulling Maxi into a brotherly hug.

The happy moment of a friend's return was shattered by a horrified cry. Beka shook her head, watching as Maxi with horror.

Maxi released Kilik, taking a step toward her but Beka backed away, shaking her head, while tears streamed down her cheeks. "No," She whispered.

"Beka," Maxi started, stepping out of the ring and moving toward her slowly as if confronting a cornered animal. "You have to listen to me."

"No," Beka said, holding up a hand to ward him off. "It was just an act, wasn't it? You were a spy the whole time."

"No, I…"

"SHUT UP!" Beka cried, pulling out her elbow blades. "And like an idiot I fell for it. I trusted you. Master Nightmare, he-he trusted you too." She stammered out, her body shaking with rage and agony. "And you betrayed him."

"Beka," Maxi stopped, his out stretched hand, falling to his side. "Nightmare is a monster. He…"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Beka wailed, forcefully shaking her head. "MASTER NIGHTMARE WILL HEAL THIS LAND! YOU BETRAYED HIM! YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU'RE THE MONSTER!" Beka fell to her knees, no longer able to stand under the pain she felt.

A single tear escaped down Maxi's cheek. "Beka…."

"She'll hear no more words from you, Maxi." Nightmare stated, moving out of the shadows to stand beside Beka, who was forcing herself to her feet, though she couldn't stop the flow of tears. Nightmare wrapped his demon arm around her quivering shoulders. "Come," He commanded, shoving her toward the entrance. "Maxi is dead now, no point in mourning the dead."

Beka nodded, bring her hand over her heart, "As you command, my Master." She walked from the stadium without looking back.

Nightmare turned back to Maxi, who had been joined by Kilik, Tayla, Amber, and Talim. He sneered at them. "You may have broken free from Shinano's spell, but, now, you'll never free her. Beka hates you now more than anything on Earth."

Maxi charged Nightmare, fully intending to rip his head off and would have if Kilik didn't hold him back. Tayla stood in front of him, pushing against his chest. "If you so much as lay a hand on her, Nightmare, there will be no power on Earth or in Heaven that will keep me from ripping your heart out."

Nightmare laughed, "You are welcome to try." He laughed again as Maxi struggled harder to get at him. "You better be prepared for me tomorrow, Talim." Nightmare said as he walked from the stadium. "I plan on killing you."

Once he was out of sight Kilik released Maxi. Maxi fell to his knees, tears sliding down his cheeks. He slammed his clenched fist into the concrete, driving it half a foot in. He lifted his hand, watching as fresh blood coated it. "I swear," He said through clenched teeth, "I swear that I'll free you, Beka."

"What if I don't want to be free?" A voice asked from the entrance of the stadium. Beka moved slowly, deadly, back into the stadium. The crowd hushed, holding their breath as she knelt in front of Maxi. There was no sadness in her eyes just uncensored hatred making her eyes as dark as nighttime waters. "Anything that I once felt for you is now gone. I hate you. And I will kill you, so be ready."

She stood, turning away from him. Beka stopped when Shinano suddenly appeared in her path. "Hello, Corin." He whispered softly. "You're the last one, the last of Nightmare's High Generals. You killed Voldo, now Nightmare has ordered the Taki and Raphael be killed, his assassins must have reached them by now. What will you do, Corin?"

Beka studied Shinano; he no longer looked like the old wizard that she knew but a middle aged man that was familiar yet not. She had the strangest urge to hug him. An urge that repulsed her. "I will not lose." She stated calmly, moving around the man.

"I know that you still love Maxi." Shinano called after her, causing her to pause. "I can tell from the pain that is radiating off you. Don't let some as simple as a spell come between you and those that love you."

"What do you know of love, old man?" Beka snapped, spinning around to confront Shinano. "Does love betray you? Does love destroy your heart? Does love leave you alone? If what I feel is love, then I don't ever want to feel it again."

Shinano smiled, reaching out and pulling Beka into a fatherly embrace. Beka was far too surprised to react. "Yes, Corin, love does hurt from time to time. But it also heals, lifts you up, and brightens your day. You are loved by so many people, Corin. Not for your strength or even your loyalty but because of your beautiful soul. I love you, Corin. Your mother loves you, your sisters, and though it doesn't seem like it now, but Maxi loves you. Don't forget us."

Beka shoved him away from her. "You're a beast." She cried, racing out of the stadium. Maxi started after her, but was stopped by Shinano. "We have other things to attend to." Shinano said. He led the silent group back to the inn where they found a pleasant surprise.

Standing in the lobby, talking to a very attractive young blonde was Ivy and Link, looking to be in full health. Amber stopped dead in her tracks. Link turned toward her, a large smile plastered to his face. "I'm in a coma for two days and I don't even get a hello from you?" He demanded.

Amber blinked back tears as she flung herself into Link's waiting arms. She kissed him over and over, running her hands over his arms and chest. "Are you okay?" She managed to get out before he pulled her into another kiss.

Link pulled up his shirt offering her a glimpse of the large smooth scar over his heart. "I owe Beka my life." Link stated dropping his shirt down. "I hope you don't mind scars."

Amber smiled, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. "I think they're sexy." She said, kissing him again.

Link smiled, hauling her up against him, "Hot damn!"

"Hey," Tayla called from the hall, "If you two are done necking in the middle of the lobby, Shinano wants to see us."

Amber laughed, pulling Link down the hall and into their room. Everyone was sitting around the long table, looking very nervous. Shinano and the attractive blonde were sitting together, tightly holding each other's hand. Kilik and Tayla sat across from them, Amber and Link sat next to them while Talim and Ivy sat at one end of the table while Maxi sat, alone, on the other side.

"You may find what I'm about to tell you hard to believe," Shinano started, leaning forwards slightly. "But I assure you that it is true."

"Hold on," Tayla interrupted, "Where's Granny? She wanted to hear about the match"

The blonde smiled, "I'm in front of you, Tayla." Amber and Tayla stared.

"Okay, I think I'm not going to interrupt any more." Tayla said, leaning against a very amused looking Kilik.

Shinano smiled, "Grazie," he nodded toward the blonde, "and I have been under an illusion spell for little over a year now. We are married and both only thirty-seven years old. At one time, we had three beautiful daughters. A set of twins were the oldest, they'd are eighteen now and our youngest daughter would be seventeen."

"The night before Grazie's and my wedding we were told by a prophet that our children were destined to lead great yet painful lives. That our daughters would have great powers and would need equally powerful Guardians to protect them. But they were to be hunted all their lives because of this power."

Grazie's blue eyes welled with tears. "We never thought anything like that could happen. We wanted children; we wanted to be a family." She stopped as a single tear escaped.

Shinano wrapped a comforting around his wife's shaking shoulders. "Much as young people do, we ignored the warning. Sure enough, it came true. The oldest of the twin, a blonde haired, green-eyed girl we named Mina had the power of inherited my power of magic, this enabled her to learn and cast spells with great ease. She is the most powerful out of our daughters. The youngest of the twins, a brown haired, blue eyed baby we name Corin had the power to heal and the power to destroy. She has an unusual understanding of potions, herbs, and poisons and the power to heal with nothing more than pure energy. Our youngest, a dark haired, blue-eyes girl name Aliya inherited Grazie's physic powers, giving her permeations, telepathy, and telekinesis."

"What happened to them?" Amber asked, completely entranced with the story.

"Grazie and I decided that it was best if our children weren't raised in this world. So when the twins were a year old and Aliya was only a few days old we sent them to another world, to what we thought were loving families. Grazie and I both decided that it would be safer if the two of us went into hiding, it was then I placed the spell over Grazie and myself. We have been apart for seventeen years. It was during this time that I found our daughter's Guardians, their protectors and keepers. I found them when they were in their early to middle teens, raised them and taught them what it meant to be a Guardian."

"What would they do?" Tayla asked, just as entranced as Amber.

"They would guard my daughters throughout their lives, love them, be a constant companion, one day marry them and make me lots of grandbabies."

Amber and Tayla exchanged a worried look but continued to listen as Shinano continued the story.

"It was during my children's banishment that Nightmare began to gain power. He was bent on finding my daughters and using their powers to help him gain control of the world. I joined his inner circle in the hopes that I would be able to gather information for the rebellion. Grazie had a reoccurring vision the Corin would join Nightmare as a High General. Her Guardian agreed to be place under a memory spell so that he could join Nightmare also as a General and protect Corin. I placed him under the spell with the memory of him and Corin being madly in love. It wasn't until recently I realized that the memory had become a true feeling."

Tayla and Amber looked at each other again, moving away from Kilik and Link. "I'm almost afraid to asked, but where are your daughters now?" Amber asked, clutching Tayla's hand.

Shinano smiled, "Well one is bent on killing every last one of us while the other two are sitting in front of me looking rather pale."

The silence that hung over the room was deafening. Tayla and Amber had somehow backed themselves against the wall, several feet from the table, and were looking at Shinano like he had sprouted horns.

The two stood slowly, turned and bolted from the room. Tayla looked at Amber as they ran blindly, "You shouldn't have asked."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: To Let Love until Death Claim Thee

Beka knelt among the wreckage that use to be her room, her arms wrapped tightly around her herself as blood flowed freely from her broken hands as tears stained her cheeks.

She hurt so badly, dieing seemed a kinder option. Beka damned him, herself and everyone she knew in every language that she could possible think of. Yet it didn't ease her pain, just made it worse.

Beka had locked herself in her room the moment she and Nightmare entered the castle. Her cozy room mocked her, filling her with thoughts of Maxi. Fresh tears filled her eyes as rage filled everything else.

She destroyed her room, leaving nothing whole or untouched. Even the walls now held scars of her rage. The physical pain drove Beka on, making her heart ease ever so slightly.

How she hated him, him and everyone else. How she hated herself. She had been a fool, thinking that she had actually found love.

Beka knew that she didn't even deserve the air she was breathing. She tortured the innocent, beaten the weak, and killed the kind and just. All because she was commanded to. Yet she could sleep at night knowing that one person cared for her, had loved her.

She was a fool.

Beka stood slowly, wiping the dust from her body. She moved silently to the Main Hall where she was commanded to go hours earlier. Nightmare sat alone in the hall, clutching Soul Edge tightly.

"Is your angry spent?" He snapped as Beka stopped a few yards away. She looked ragged and worn. Her hands were bruised but Nightmare knew that they would be fully healed in a matter of minutes.

"Yes," Beka answered her voice husky and raw.

Nightmare studied her dispassionately. "I want you to kill Raphael and Taki." Beka bowed her expression unchanging.

"Beka," Nightmare called before she left the hall. Beka paused at the door, turning slightly. "Make it painful."

Beka inclined her head. "As you command."

Quill looked over Kilik and Maxi's minor injuries, with mild surprise. "You two are the first fighters that haven't obtained major wounds from the battle. I hope that you've started a trend."

Kilik laughed at the old healer's comment. "I hope so as well, Quill but there are two more fights."

Quill's smile fades as he bandaged Maxi's hands. "I'm afraid that Talim won't survive tomorrow's battle. Nightmare isn't known for his mercy."

Kilik nodded, "We just have to have faith in Talim."

Quill glanced skeptically at him. "Faith doesn't heal wounds, Kilik. I've been a healer long enough to know that." Kilik wisely remained silent. Very few argued with the aged healer.

"I'm surprised that you came to me, Maxi." Quill stated, changing the subject, cleaning the minor scratches on his chest. "Beka could heal these in…." He stopped as Maxi's eyes filled the pain.

"You've broken the spell, haven't you?" Quill asked, keeping his eyes on a rather nasty cut on his waist.

"Yes," Maxi said through gritted teeth. Pain ate away at him again, making it hard to breath. Maxi closed his eyes, trying to force away the pain, reminding him that Beka was now an enemy and would gladly kill him. The pain rushed back ten fold, taking away his breath. God, he missed her.

Quill nodded, resuming his task. "Did you know; I just met Beka a few months ago? When she first came to the city. Nightmare personally brought her to me and commanded me to train her. But Beka didn't need any training, she just sat and watch and with in days was a far better healer than I ever could be. I soon began to think of her as a daughter and it breaks my heart to see her in the grasp of that evil man. You'll free her, Maxi."

No one spoke, all too busy with their own thoughts. "It's odd to see you without Tayla." Quill said, after a long silence. Kilik laughed, "Shinano just informed Tayla and Amber of their pasts. They…ah…had some trouble processing it."

"Where are they now?" Quill asked.

"Back at the inn with their parents. I think their trying to get to know each other." Kilik supplied.

"I can about imagine the conversation." Quill laughed, moving to Kilik to start on his wounds. "I should sto….." Quill stopped in mid-sentence his gaze on the doorway. There stood Beka staring at Maxi with a mixture of pain, longing, and hatred.

Maxi moved toward her but Kilik cut him off, forcing him to the other side of the room. "What are you doing here, Beka?" Quill asked calmly, touching her arm gentle. Beka blinked, taking her gaze away from Maxi.

"I'm here for Taki and Raphael." Beka said her voice unfeeling. Quill paled at her words, moving in between her and the two unconscious generals. "They're not in any condition to be moved, Beka. You know that."

Beka's eyes welled with tears as she pulled a dagger from its hidden sheath. "Please, Quill, don't make this harder for me."

"I'm going to make this as hard as I can." Quill snapped, grasping her shoulders. "This isn't you, Beka! You have never been a killer."

Beka's eyes darken slightly as she shoved Quill's hands from her. "I was given a command. I will not disobey my Master."

"Nightmare is a monster!" Maxi shouted, breaking away from Kilik. He tackled Beka to the floor, ripping the dagger from her hand. "Damn it, Beka! Open you eyes!" He pleaded as he pinned her down.

"Release me," Beka whispered, turning her head. Maxi held her wrists with one hand, grabbing her chin with the other.

"I will never let you go." He whispered, leaning closer.

"You don't have a choice." Beka replied; bring her knee up sharply into Maxi's groin. He hissed in pain, his grip loosing. Beka shoved him away from her, racing out of the medical wing.

Kilik knelt next to Maxi as he tried to regain his breath. Quill handed in a small bag of ice which Maxi took grudgingly. "That wasn't the smartest things to do." Kilik said, trying hard not to laugh.

Maxi growled at him, "Bite me,"

Amber and Tayla or rather Aliya and Mina sat alone in their room, discussing the events of the day. Kilik, Link, and Maxi were asked to join Shinano in the library, where ever that was, while Talim and Ivy were out somewhere.

"What do you think?" Mina asked for the tenth time. The question had yet to be answer by either of them yet it seemed the only question worth asking. Aliya pulled her gaze away from the trees beyond the window.

"I'm not sure," She answered. "I know that it's true." Mina nodded her agreement. It was a surprise at first but once she had been able to calm down a bit she began to believe what Shinano had told them. Somehow she knew it deep with in her heart that it was true and obviously so did Aliya.

They had ceased being Amber and Tayla average teenage girls and had become Mina and Aliya daughters of a physic and a sorcerer.

The memories of their former lives just seemed to drift away. Nothing in that world really mattered anymore. They had new lives now, lives full of people who love them.

Aliya let out a small sigh. "Now, a more pressing issue, what are we going to do about Corin?"

Mina shrugged. "There's not much we can do right now. Talim's match is tomorrow, that comes first."

"It's weird," Aliya said, returning her gaze back out the window. "I mean, I've always thought of the two of you as sisters but I didn't mean it like literally."

Mina laughed, "You know what this mean, right?" Her green eyes glittered with impish delight. "I can beat you and claim sibling rivalry!"

She pounced Aliya, sitting on top of her like a school yard bully while Aliya struggled beneath her. "Get off me, you moose!"

Mina opened her mouth to comment but was cut short by laughter. Link and Kilik stood in the doorway, watching the two sisters. Kilik pulled Mina off of Aliya and into his arms. "Play nice." He whispered, kissing her soundly. He pulled her out of the room.

Aliya sat up, sourly pushing her hair out of her eyes. Link leaned against wall, arms crossed over his chest, wearing a smug smile. His blue eyes traveled slowly over her, making her blush.

"What?" Aliya demanded. Link shook his head, "Nothing, I just like the way you look right now."

Aliya's eyes narrowed slightly as she followed his gaze. Her blush darkened, her skirt had ridden up while she wrestled with Mina, Link was staring at the generous amount of her thigh.

She moved to pull her skirt back into place but Link caught her hands. He forced her to lie back, holding her hands above her head. Link kissed her softly, taking his time as he explored her mouth.

They were both breathless when he finally drew back. "Hello, Aliya," He whispered, kissing her again. Aliya moaned at the taste of him. Link released her hands, burying one of his into her unbound hair while the other traveled down her body and into her shirt. "I've waited my whole life for you, Aliya," He whispered against her lips.

Aliya paused, she knew exactly what he was saying, knew exactly what he wanted to do. She met Link's heated gaze, running a finger over his lips.

Link drew away, turning his back to her. "I won't make you do anything, Aliya, not unless you want to." He felt her shift behind him, gently pulling his shirt off and tossing it away from them.

Aliya nibbled lightly at his shoulder as she slid her hands down his chiseled torso. She kissed her way up his neck and cheek, giggling as he shivered. Aliya toyed with the tip of his ear before taking it into her mouth.

Link had her pinned beneath him before she could blink. "Are you sure, Aliya?" He asked, panting heavily. Aliya smiled, kissing him deeply. Link returned the kiss, sliding his hands under her shirt.

Kilik lead Mina into the back garden stopping randomly to kiss her. It was all ready dark out and the full moon cast its pale light across them. They sat in the tall grass near a small pond.

Mina glared at the fish swimming happily in the clear waters. Kilik just laughed at her, pulling her on his lap. He was content with just holding her, knowing that she was safe with in his arms.

"How's Maxi?" She asked, breaking the peaceful silence. Kilik's smile faded. "Not well. He's with Shinano and Grazie right now; I think that they're worried about him trying to hang himself."

"It must be hard for him." Mina stated, running her hand down Kilik's chest. _"It must be even harder for Corin."_ She thought. Mina would die before letting Kilik go, she loved him that much. And knowing Corin, she loved Maxi that much. "It must be killing her."

"Who, Corin or Beka?" Kilik asked.

"Does it matter?" Mina snapped, stiffening slightly. Kilik just smiled before kissing her breathless. "Yes, it does matter. Corin and Beka are two different people. Just like Mina and Tayla are. Both Corin and Beka love Maxi more than life itself yet Beka believes that he has betrayed her and Corin believes that there's more to it than that."

"You confused me." Mina stated. Kilik laughed, kissing her again. He hauled her closer, running a hand over her exposed leg. "When I say that Beka and Corin are two different people what I mean is that they are two very different sides of the same person. Beka is the side that is loyal and stead-fast. She truly believes that Nightmare this the good guy and she would die for him; while Corin is the side that loves completely. When Beka is freed from the spell that side of her will slowly fade away leaving behind the qualities that made her who she was, her loyalty, trust, and faithfulness. These qualities will remain with Corin for the rest of her life."

"The same can be said for you and Aliya as well. You both had different qualities that made up both Amber and Aliya and Tayla and Mina but when you were told of your pasts Tayla and Amber began to fade away but left parts of themselves for you and Aliya."

"So we're the same people." Mina said, scratching the top of her head. "I think."

Kilik smiled, "Something like that."

Mina nodded, still not really sure what the hell Kilik was talking about but understanding some of it. "On to another subject, so doesn't this mean you're my Guardian?"

Kilik nodded. "I'm bound by honor, magic, and love to watch over you and protect you till the end of our days."

"And make lots of grandbabies." Mina said quietly. Kilik kissed her softly, "That doesn't have to happen anytime soon, baby. We have the rest of forever to worry about children."

"Kilik," Mina whispered, moving to straddle his lap. "I don't want to wait." She kissed him slowly, rocking her body against his. "Mina…" His protest was interrupted when she kissed him again.

"Kilik, make love to me." Mina commanded. Kilik waited a full second before carefully laying her beneath him. "As you wish."

Morning came and went before the lovers finally left the comfort of their rooms. They were joined in the lobby by Grazie and Shinano. "Ivy and Talim went ahead to the stadium." Grazie said, giving her blushing daughters a knowing smile. "You'll want to hurry; the match should be starting soon."

"What about Maxi?" Aliya asked. Her mother smiled. "Maxi is going to stay here for this fight, but he'll be there for yours tomorrow. Now hurry." She shooed them from the inn.

The stadium was oddly quiet; there weren't even any whispers, everyone seemed afraid to make noise. Mina, Aliya, Kilik, and Link entered the stadium moments before the fight began. Nightmare and Talim were already in the ring.

Beka was leaning against a wall, her arms crossed over her chest. Mina smiled brightly her, waving slightly. Beka glared at her before returning her gaze to the ring.

"What the hell was that, Mina?" Aliya asked. Mina just smiled. "She looked like she needed a smile."

The others laughed. "She probably does." Link said, giving Mina a brotherly hug. "Just not from you." Mina just shrugged, wrapping an arm around her sister's shoulders as they moved to join Ivy near the side of the ring.

"BEGIN!" The announcer shouted. Nightmare had his hand wrapped around Talim's throat before she even raised her weapons.

"Time to die, wind witch," He snarled as he lifted her high above his head. Nightmare dropped to one knee; bring Talim down hard over his bent knee. The sound of her back breaking echoed off the walls of the stadium like a gunshot.

Nightmare stood, throwing Talim away from him. "Weakling," He sneered at her unmoving body. He walked out of the ring and stadium without looking back. Beka followed, glancing back at Talim. She shook her head, rushing to catch up with her Master.

The shock seem to wear off of everyone at the same time, the stand erupted calling out to Talim, begging that see be okay. Ivy and Kilik raced into the ring just as the Quill and the other healers reached her.

"Be okay, Talim," Ivy pleaded, grasping her friend's cold hand. "Talim, please." Kilik pulled her away, letting the healers swarm around Talim.

Mina, Aliya, Link stood with held breath as Quill looked Talim over. Ivy was crying silently while Kilik was praying. Quill's eyes grew wide, his hands shook slightly. "She's dead."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Set Free Thy Bloody Light

It was raining on the day of Talim's funeral. Even the skies were crying for her. Her funeral pyre burned brightly from the middle of the city. Kilik spoke the ritual words of her people while Culi City gathered to throw wild flowers onto the growing fire.

Mina watched the ordeal with misty eyes. She, Aliya, and Ivy had cried for endless hours last night, and now, she just didn't have any tears left to cry. Ivy was silently crying beside her, taking no comfort from Shinano and Grazie who stood beside her; while Aliya cried into Link's shoulder. Kilik, now finished, moved to Mina's side, pulling her into his arms.

Maxi stood in the shadows, his face dark and grave. Was Talim's death the first of many? Would this killing continue like it did two years ago? "The innocent are trampled under war, cannon fodder for the powers, so is the tides of war." Maxi whispered under his breath. Raphael had told him this just before they raided a small village. Maxi now believed his words more than ever.

They stayed that way until the fire had burned out and the wind claimed the ashes. Ivy was the first to move, walking shakily toward the city gates. "Ivy," Link called to her retreating form, "Where are you going?"

"To be with the wind," Ivy stated her voice husky and raw from her sobs. "It's where Talim is and it's where I need to be right now."

"We understand," Shinano stated, cutting off Aliya's protest. "You will always have a place with us, Ivy. Peace go with you."

Ivy inclined her head before continuing on before disappearing into the shield of rain. The walk back to the inn was thick with unspoken feelings and words. The couples retreated to their rooms, needing to be alone, yet, unwilling to do so.

No one spoke or cried, but just sat in deadly silence listening as the wind moaned through the closed windows.

Beka sat alone onto of the roof of the castle, drenched from the rain. Her breath form small puffs of smoke as it escaped her, but she didn't care.

She had watched the glow from the pyre until it disappeared behind the horizon of houses and lost herself within her own thoughts. Beka knew that she couldn't have save Talim; she was dead before she even touched the ground. So, why did she feel so guilty?

Beka lifted her face to the falling rain, letting it splash against her skin. Some of the primitive tribes believed that the rain would wash away the sins of those who let it. Beka prayed that it might work for her as well.

The wind picked up, cooling her already chilled skin, causing her to shiver. Beka stood, making her way back into her newly restored room. A large tub of cooling bath water was waiting for her.

Beka stripped her wet clothes from her lean body, tossing them into a corner, knowing that the servants would have them cleaned and ready for her fight tomorrow. She crawled into the tub, letting the heat soak into her frozen body.

Her fight with Amber, no, Aliya, was tomorrow and she itched with anticipation. This wasn't just for revenge any more, Beka wanted Aliya to die, she wanted them all to die, then, maybe then, her pain would ease.

It was still raining the next day, only adding to Aliya's nervous mood. The warm-up area was pure mud, and pools of water collected around the ring. She had stretched and warmed-up before leaving the dry inn and venturing into the blanketing rain.

She stood off to the side with Link, a few feet away from the others, trying to control her racing heart. Link's arms were wrapped tightly around her, his chin resting onto of her head.

The gong rang out, making Aliya's heart jump into her throat. Link turned her, kissing her hard. "I love you," He whispered, nudging her toward the ring.

Beka had already taken her place, Nightmare, surprisingly, had come from his perch to watch the battle from the dry doorway. The servants had carried down a large, well padded chair, far better than the stone benches in the stands.

Aliya made her way toward the ring only to be stopped by Maxi before she entered it. "Be careful," He warned, "Beka won't hold back, she has a quick recovery but over confiscates her balance, when she lunges she places all her weight on her toes giving her extra speed but it also makes her unbalanced for a moment. That's the best place to strike."

Aliya touched her shoulder lightly. "Thank you," She whispered, knowing how hard it was for Maxi to tell her this. She stepped into the ring; the only sound was the falling rain as the announcer raised his hand. It seemed to fall in slow motion but then, the fight began.

Beka charged, taking the offensive. She swung her elbow blades expertly as Aliya furiously dodged and blocked her attacks.

"_There,"_ Aliya thought as Beka lunged again. She dropped down; swing her leg out and swiping Beka's foot from under her. Beka began to fall, dropping one of her elbow blades, but caught herself, flipping backwards, throwing a dagger towards Aliya's crouching form. It plunged shallowly into her sword arm.

Aliya hissed in pain, _"Damn,"_ She thought, kicking the fallen weapon out of the ring. She yanked the dagger from her shoulder, also tossing it from the ring. _"Maxi wasn't kidding, she does recover fast."_

Beka glared at her, Aliya just shrugged, pulling her bow out and getting a shot off before Beka attacked again. "Fool," Beka snapped, plucking the arrow out of the air, letting it drop to the ground. "I knew Maxi was going to tell you, I've been training for endless weeks to become perfect. I no longer have a weakness!"

"Oh, shit!" Aliya tried to pull her sword from its sheath but Beka was too fast, she dropped her elbow blade, twisted the bow from Aliya's grasp, looping over Aliya's head, and used the taunt string to slice into Aliya's exposed throat.

Aliya clung to the string, trying to force it away from her throat. She could feel it as it dug into the soft flesh of her palms, making them bleed. "Hurts, doesn't it?" Beka hissed in her ear, pulling the bow back harder. "You know nothing of pain, little witch. But soon it will become your life."

"Kiss my shiny metal ass," Amber choked out, clutching the string tightly in her bloody hands.

Beka just laughed, pulling back on the bow. Aliya gasped when, despite her efforts, the string dug deeper into her neck. Just when Aliya was sure that it was the end an arrow came flying out of no where, causing Beka to spin away, taking the bow with her.

Aliya fell to her knees, coughing as she clutched at her throat. Beka kicked out, connecting brutally with Aliya's temple. She fell back, blood oozing from her head, mouth and neck. She lay on the ground, desperately trying to regain her breath.

Beka glared hard at the arrow embedded in her shoulder, it was a shallow wound, and the first that she had received in the fight. She looked past her fallen opponent to Link, who was holding his bow. He glared at her, taking a step toward the ring.

"Concerned for your dear one?" Beka sneered, kicking Aliya onto her back, pressing her boot heavily onto her already wounded throat. "You should be, she weak," She pulled the arrow from her shoulder, uncaring as is bled. Beka loaded it aiming Aliya's bow at Link. "She worthless, pathetic, a disgrace to the human race." She drew back the blood slick string. "She the worst kind of enemy, she a liar."

Beka let the arrow fly; aiming from Link's newly healed heart. It never connected, instead was caught in mid-air by Maxi. "Enough of this, little warrior," He pleaded, letting the arrow fall. "This isn't you, you aren't a killer."

Beka pressed down harder on Aliya's throat, snapping Aliya's bow in half letting fall from her hands, never taking her eyes off of Maxi. "I beg to differ." She snapped drawing out her fighting fans; they gleamed in the fading sunlight.

Maxi just shook his head, "Corin…please," Beka just glared harder at him. She threw one of her fan towards him with deadly aim. He dodged at the last possible moment; the fan whirled harmlessly by him, leaving behind a small cut on his cheek.

"I am not Corin." Beka snarled, "Say goodbye to your friend."

She glared down at Aliya who had stopped moving sometime ago. Beka excepted to find her dead; her eyes glazed over and empty. Instead, Aliya's eyes were glowing, her hair fanning out beneath her.

"What the…" Beka began but was cut off when a large rock slammed into her chest, knocking her off her feet and away from Aliya. Beka shoved the rock away from her, struggling to her feet. The impact had broken her ribs, "Damn it," She swore, spitting blood. "What the hell kind of attack was that?"

Aliya looked equally confused as she hovered a few feet above the ground. "Okay, this is odd," She said, glancing around at the stunned crowd. "I'm flying and flinging rocks, not going to complain right now."

She charged Beka, who had pulled out her last weapon, a single dagger. Aliya drew her sword, ready to beat the hell out of her friend. She never got the chance Beka ducked under her attack, slashing upward, catching Aliya from stomach to shoulder.

Aliya fell, hitting the ground hard, blood splattering everywhere. Beka smiled cruelly, picking up Aliya's fallen sword. She kicked her fallen opponent over, her smile widening as she saw the viciously deep wound. She pressed her foot down upon it, laughing at Aliya's cry. "You should have stayed down." Beka commented to the now unconscious figure beneath her, lifting Aliya's sword up.

"Enough, Beka." Nightmare called from his seat. Beka glanced over her shoulder at her Master. "I want her alive." Nightmare reminded her, smiling evilly at Link, who was struggling against Maxi and Kilik to get to the ring.

Beka's eyes darkened, turning away from her master she brought the sword up again. "And I want her dead." She replied thrusting the sword downwards.

"BEKA! ENOUGH!" Nightmare shouted angrily.

"VEN-COL-LA-MINA!" The words rang out in the stadium. Thick smoke covered the ring and the only sound was metal hitting stone.

The smoke cleared and Aliya was gone. Beka glared at Link and the others as if they had aided in her disappearance. They were staring at each other, glancing around the stadium.

"Damn it!" Beka cried, slamming Aliya's sword once again into the stone ground, it snapped under the pressure

"You disobeyed me!" Nightmare cried again, slamming his demon hand into Beka's stomach. She vomited blood as she flew back, slamming into one of the marble columns. She landed in a heap on the cold floor, blood oozing from her body, pooling around her.

It had been over a week since her fight with Aliya. And for that week she had been beaten, whipped, starved, and tortured relentlessly. Beatings had become a kind of ritual for Nightmare.

He reached down, yanking Beka up by her hair, blood dripped from her mouth, nose, and ears. Her blue eyes were swollen shut and bloody; yet, they still held a small spark in them, a spark that Nightmare fully intended on extinguishing.

"I told you I want her alive!" He shouted, backhanding her harshly, "I gave you a direct order!" He hit her again, "You disobeyed me!" Again, "If you ever, EVER, disobey me again, I will snap your neck." He hit her one last time before throwing her to the servants that stood waiting.

They drug her unkindly down into the dungeons. They let her drop unceremoniously onto the slimly, cold, stone floor of the cell that had become her haven; her only escape from Nightmare and his cruelties.

The floor and walls were slimy, giving off a putrid, decaying smell. There was no window and a pile of rotting, foul smelling hay shoved into a damp, moldy corner was her only source of comfort. The only light was from the flickering torches just beyond her door.

Beka winced as the large, metal door slammed shut. She used the last of her energy to roll onto her stomach, the least painful part of her. Beka whimpered slightly, watching through swollen eyes as her blood coated the floor, dripping between the large cracks.

She had lost far too much blood, she knew it. Her body felt like lead and all Beka wanted to do was to sleep. But she forced herself to remain awake, knowing exactly what would happen if she fell asleep.

Beka felt as her body began healing itself, the slight burning as her powers moved from her top of her head down. She lay like that for hours, letting her powers heal her, not caring if she lived or died.

It was well past midnight when Beka first heard the beautiful voice inside her mind. It was singing a lullaby. _"Great,"_ She thought, carefully rolling onto her back. _"I've truly lost it this time. I'm hearing voices." _

The voice laughed, sounding like soft tinkling bells. **_"My poor child,"_** It whispered, **_"What have you allowed him to do?"_**

"Who-who are you?" Beka asked, not caring that she was talking to a random voice inside her head. "Are you a personality I've created to deal with the pain?"

The voice laughed again making Beka want to smile. **_"No, my dear child, I'm called Grazie. I'm the wife of Shinano and the mother of three beautiful, talented girls." _**

"Why are you talking to me?"

"_**You are in terrible pain, my darling, I wish to ease it." **_

Beka rolled her eyes, giving a small snort of laughter that turned into violent coughs. "Only death will ease my pain."

"**_Only death?"_** The voice asked softly chiding Beka's response.

"Only death," Beka repeated, closing her eyes.

"**_Why not love?"_** The voice asked, **_"Love can heal anything." _**

"I no longer believe in love. Love is for the good and just, like Aliya and Mina. Love is for the pure of soul not the evil, wicked, cruel, and monstrous." Beka whispered, thinking of Maxi, of the way he held her, the way he spoke to her; tears welled in her eyes. "No, love will never heal me."

"**_It will if you allow it to, darling."_** The voice replied, clearly not going to give up on the subject. **_"You speak of your sisters as if you envy them."_**

"I lost my sisters a very long time ago." Beka snapped.

"**_Come now, Corin,"_** The voice snapped back, **_"Shinano released you from the spell weeks ago. All you need to do is remember." _**

"Leave me to my end, wife of Shinano," Beka snarled, "Mother of Aliya and Mina though you are no mother of mine."

The voice retreated, leaving behind the hurt it felt at Beka's harsh words. Beka closed her eyes, allowing her to get lost in the fantasy of having a family again. To be part of a blissful world were she was no longer a High General of Nightmare's armies.

_It was noon, on a bright, sunny day. She was in the hospital wind helping Quill. Aliya would be with her mother, learning to control her newly discovered physic powers. Near by, Mina would be studying spells while Shinano stood over her shoulder, making sure she said them right. Link, Kilik, and Maxi were training in the field; laughing as they dodged and attacked._

_In the evening Maxi would come and walk her back to the house. Mother would have supper for them waiting on the table while Kilik brought in more firewood. They would sit down together, talking and laughing as they ate. At night she would fall asleep in Maxi's arms, content and happy._

Beka opened her eyes. That was a life that she couldn't have, a life that she didn't deserve. Guilt ate away at her again. She had almost killed Aliya, her little sister.

Beka had heard the rumors throughout the city. That she was one of the Sacred Daughters, the supposedly saviors and protectors of this world. She had never believed them, how could she, she was a High General, leader and commander of Nightmare's third army. She was no savior.

She had accepted the fact that Mina and Aliya were indeed her sisters, while Shinano and Grazie were her parents but not the fact that she was a savoir of the people. But it didn't matter anymore; she had done such terrible things in the name of her Master.

"Monsters don't deserve anything," Beka snapped at herself. Angry that she had brought it up. "Not happiness, not joy, no love."

Even as the words escaped her mouth, tears escaped down her cheeks.

"How is she?" Maxi asked when Grazie came out of her trance-like state. The others were gathered around her, waiting to hear.

"She refuses to allow herself to hope," Grazie answered, smiling at Shinano as he handed her a glass of water. "She has accepted the fact that we are her family, yet she will not release the memories that Shinano gave her."

"That doesn't make any sense," Mina snapped, fed up with her sister obvious pity-party. "She knows that we didn't kill her pretend family, she knows that truth but doesn't want it?"

"You don't understand, Mina," Shinano chided softly. "Corin doesn't want to hope any longer. She will do what Nightmare tells her to do because it is the easiest thing to do."

"Still," Snapped a still healing Aliya, "Corin is just being a baby. It not like we won't let her come back or anything."

"She doesn't know that!" Maxi stated, slamming his hand against the wall. "She doesn't know that you would let her come. None of you know what it was like serving Nightmare. He would take everything from you, your hopes, and your dreams. Both Corin and I gave up on the hope that we would be free from him."

"But you escaped," Mina reminded him.

"Yes, I did. But Corin didn't, and that fact caused her to lose any hopes or dreams that she held in her heart. She sees herself now as too impure to be free. That because she is a monster she doesn't deserve hope." Maxi continued, closing his eyes.

"So, what are we suppose to do?" Kilik asked, foully. "She'll just try to kill us if we come near her."

Maxi's eyes flew open as he spun around to confront his friend. "What are you saying, Kilik?"

"That we should just leave her to her fate, that if she wants to play hopeless general who doesn't want to dream, then we should let her." Kilik suggested harshly.

"I agree," Mina said, taking Kilik's hand. Aliya nodded. Shinano looked pained as he stared at his daughters.

"God," Maxi snarled, walking to the door. "Some fucking family you are."

"See it from our point of view," Aliya said, grabbing his arm to stop him. "Corin knew that I was her sister, she knew! And she still tried to kill me. It isn't that she gave up hope, Maxi. It's that she doesn't want to be free."

Maxi glared at her, shoving her hard into Link. "Why would she want to be free?" Maxi snapped. "So she could come home to this? To a family who wasn't even willing to try and help her?" Maxi looked around the room in total disgust. "Some fucking family."

Maxi stormed from the room. "God," Link said, "What a fucking baby." Grazie stood up, glaring at her daughters. "What you do and think is up to you," She and Shinano moved toward the door. "Just remember when the day is over, Corin will still be your sister."

"She knows how to make a person feel bad," Mina stated, leaning back against a wall. She suddenly smiled, then began to laugh. "Aliya, do you remember the time when we thought to would be fun to shave your cat."

Aliya smiled too. "Yeah, then my parents came home only to catch us in the act." Kilik and Link just stared at them as they began to laugh.

"Corin took the blame for that," Mina finished, her smile fading. "She was grounded for like a month."

"That was the same year that my parents forgot my birthday." Aliya stated, looking out the window. "I was so upset until Corin surprised my by taking us out to dinner and a movie. She even had a stack of presents waiting for me when we got home."

The room fell silent. Mina and Aliya felt suddenly ashamed of themselves. "Corin was always there for us." Mina stated slowly, moving to take Aliya's hand. "Maybe we can be there for her this time." Aliya finished.

"Do you really want to do this?" Kilik asked, looking at the sisters.

"Maxi's right," Mina answered. "We can't really call ourselves her sisters if we're not willing to try."

"Looks like they made up their minds." Link laughed. Kilik just shook his head before smiling as well. "We should go find Maxi."

"You can do that," Link, Aliya, and Mina stated at the same time, shoving Kilik out the door.

"Chickens!" Kilik called.

Kilik found Maxi some time later sitting alone in a back corner of a garden. "I've been looking all over for you." Kilik stated, walking up to his friend.

"Get the hell away from me." Maxi snarled, not taking his eyes away from the moon. Kilik sat down next to him, "We want to help Corin." He stated slowly, watching his friend's reaction carefully.

Maxi tensed slightly, turning to glare at Kilik, "It's pathetic that Grazie has to make you feel bad to change your mind."

"Look, Maxi," Kilik snapped, "I didn't want Mina to get hurt, all right? Going against Nightmare isn't the brightest thing to do."

"Don't fucking talk to me about not wanting Mina to get hurt," Maxi snarled, "I know what Nightmare has been doing to Corin. And there is nothing worse than knowing the person you love is getting the shit beaten out of them and you can't do anything to help!"

"Maxi…" Kilik started, but Maxi caught him off. "You don't understand, Kilik. The whole reason I was placed under that stupid memory control spell was so that I could be by Corin and keep her safe. I can't do that now. I have to stand by and watch as Nightmare destroys the best part of me. I see you and Mina, I see the way the two of you talk and laugh, the way you hold her. And I hate you for it."

"Why," Kilik asked, surprised at Maxi's sudden confession.

"Because I can't do that. I can't hold Corin; tell her that everything will be all right. I can't laugh with her or be with her. I hate you because you have your dear one, your light, and I don't." Maxi stated.

Kilik gripped his friend's shoulder, shaking him lightly. "Maxi, we will get Corin back."

"I know," Maxi replied softly, staring once again at the almost full moon. "And I know how."

"How?" Kilik asked.

Maxi turned to look at him, "We're going to storm Nightmare's castle."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Waking Up From Thy Nightmares

"I still say that we're out of our minds," Link repeated, staring at the large, black-stone castle.

"Shut up, Link!" Aliya whispered. "I'm scared enough as it is. You are so not helping right now." Link kissed her cheek softly, missing the fleeting, pained expression crossing Maxi's face.

"We need to get going." He stated, turning away from the group. "There's a small drain near here, it leads into the kitchens," Maxi informed them, trudging through the tall, thick grass. He felt along the castle wall until he found the drain. "We can make our way up into the Main Hall from there."

It took both him and Kilik to pull the grate off. Link crawled in first, Aliya following closely behind. "And where will we find Corin?" Mina asked, just before she crawled behind Kilik.

"With Nightmare," Maxi stated grimly. The drain was cramped and slick with water, making the climb hard and slow. There was no light, leaving the group to trust in Link's superior vision.

It seemed like hours behind they saw the light from the kitchen torches. "How do we know that there aren't any people?" Aliya whispered as Link carefully popped open the grate.

"Nightmare refuse to let anyone stay after the sun goes down." Maxi replied. "He's afraid of an assassin attacking him at night."

"What a loser," Mina said, lifting herself out of the drain. The kitchen was warm and clean, smelling of freshly baked bread and exotic spices. Torch light danced merrily around them, almost making them feel as if they were in a cheerful home instead of an evil castle.

Kilik quietly closed the grate, moving to stand next to Maxi, who stood in the doorway, staring into the dark corridor. "You all right?" He asked. Maxi nodded, "I just never thought that I'd be here again."

"Well, let's get Corin and get the hell out of here," Aliya stated, with more bravado then she felt.

"The Main Hall is on this floor." Maxi said, turning to address them. "We can't risk taking a torch. So, Link your up front with me. Mina and Aliya will follow behind with Kilik taking up the rear."

The group moved silently through the castle, the only sounds were their soften breaths and lighten steps. As they drew closer to the Main Hall, Aliya's stomach tightened, something was very, _very_ wrong.

The Main Hall was dark; the only source of light was moon as it tried to peek into the Hall. They stood with weapons drawn, peering into the darkness. "Guys," Aliya whispered, gripped her newly forged sword tightly. "It's a trap!"

As the words escaped her lips the large doors slammed shut behind them. Torches and candles were lit, flooding the room in pale light. Nightmare sat in this throne across the room, hands lightly clasped over Soul Edge as he stared at them with a highly amused look.

"Welcome," Nightmare said, "I knew that you would be paying me some kind of visit. So I had a present prepared." He snapped his fingers. Two large, burly men came into view, pulling a small cart cover in a red cloth behind them. A large stake could be seen under the cloth but nothing else. Aliya's bad feeling tripled as she stared at the cart.

"Come now!" Nightmare called, striding toward the cart as the burly men raced from the room. "I've gone through so much trouble preparing your gift; you should at least pretend to like it."

"Where's Corin?" Maxi snarled.

Nightmare's smile fell into a sneer. He regarded Maxi with a look of up-most loathing. "Oh, she's here and there." He laughed as the group tensed. "I've been very disappointed with her lately. You see, she knew that you lot were her family, but, thankfully I beat the hope of being a family out of her."

Nightmare walked around the cart as he talked, seeming to enjoy the whole scene thoroughly. "I knew that she was going beat Aliya into a pulp, but I never suspected that she was actually going to go easy on her."

"What?" Aliya snapped. "Corin beat the hell out of me!"

"Yes," Nightmare snarled, glaring at Aliya, "But she didn't kill you. It was all an act. She wanted me to think that she had killed you so that I wouldn't come after you. It was her way of giving you an out. I must say, I was quite disappointed when I learned this."

Nightmare fisted his demon hand into the red cloth. "She just didn't have what it took to be one of my Generals anymore. She had realized her true past and it seem to take the evil right out of her."

Nightmare laughed at their stunned expressions. "Oh, you didn't know? Corin broke the spell hours ago. She finally forgave herself. She is no longer Beka, High General of the Third Army. Instead she became Corin, daughter of Shinano and Grazie, savior of the people." He paused. "I'm afraid that I had to show her just how disappointed I was."

Nightmare ripped the cloth off. Corin stood, her arms chained to the stake above her head, covered in fresh blood, unmoving. Blood still oozed from the large gashes covering her wrists, arms, waist, and legs. She was horridly skinny, pale, and bruised lending her the look of a corpse.

"Oh, did that upset you?" Nightmare taunted. "You would have been so proud of her, Maxi. She fought me with every breath, that is, until she stopped breathing."

"You're lying!" Mina shouted. Maxi didn't say anything; he just stared in horror, tears welling up in his eyes. "Corin," He whispered.

Nightmare just laughed. "Am I?" Nightmare roughly gripped Corin's chin, yanking it up so they could see the full extent of damage. Blood seemed to be everywhere. It coated her cheeks and lips. It dripped from her nose and mouth. Her eyes were the only part of her that looked untouched.

"I waited her to be able to see." Nightmare supplied, stroking her bloody cheek. "Her eyes were always my favorite." He let her head drop, smirking as it hung limply. "So, what will our brave heroes do, hm?"

Nightmare walked away from the cart, turning his back on the group. "Will you give chase to the villain, leaving you comrade behind? Or will you let the villain escape, give the dead a proper funeral and return for the villain another day?"

No one moved; no one looked at Corin. Nightmare just laughed before disappearing into a cloud of thick yellow smoke. His laugher echoed in the hall long after the smoke cleared.

Maxi was the first to move, racing to free Corin. He cradled her carefully in his arms. "Corin, please," He whispered, staring down at her. "Please, little warrior, open your eyes."

She remained limp, unmoving as he held her. Both Aliya and Mina were sobbing behind Maxi, watching him through watery eyes. "Corin," Maxi's voice broke from the pain. "Please, don't leave me."

Still she remained still. The damn seemed to break for Maxi then. He fell to his knees, clutching Corin to him as he sobbed. "Please, Corin, don't do this! We were going to have a life together. Don't throw that away. Open your eyes! God, Corin, don't leave me!"

Kilik handed Mina to Link, who did his best of comfort the sisters. Kilik walked slowly to where Maxi knelt, he gently placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Maxi," He said softly, kneeling next to him. "We need to go."

Maxi threw off Kilik's hand. "No, I won't leave her alone again." He clutched Corin tighter. "I failed her."

"I'm not saying that we need to leave her here," Kilik said reasonability. "If Nightmare's right, Corin has only been dead for a few hours. Shinano might be able to save her."

"No, Kilik," Mina whimpered. "Father said that bring back the dead is impossible. Corin is gone."

Maxi let out a pain cry. "I have failed her! I was supposed to protect her! God, forgive me!" He stopped, tears clogging his throat. The pain he felt was grueling, it ripped him apart. God, he loved her so much. "**_CORIN!"_**

"…_maxi_…"

"Maxi, get out!" Quill shouted for the eighth time. "We can't help Corin with you standing over us!"

Shinano gently, yet firmly, led Maxi from the room. "You did your part, Maxi." He stated reasonably, "You must let the healers do theirs."

Maxi looked so pained that if broke Shinano's heart. "I want to be there for her." He whispered his voice breaking.

"There is little that you can do." Shinano said. "I will send for you the moment she stabilizes."

Maxi nodded, casting one last longing look at the closed door before storming down the hall into the library. Shinano watch him go, his own heart breaking.

He returned to the room, closing the door behind him quietly. Quill and four other skilled healers were trying to slow Corin's bleeding while Grazie gripped her hand tightly, locked in a mental conversation with her daughter, trying, forcing her to stay alive.

Shinano knew that it would be a miracle if Corin survived. When Maxi returned, cradling Corin, Shinano had felt such a wave of hopelessness that it made him sick. How Corin survived that long was a true mystery.

That was nearly three days ago and Corin had barely improved, she remained unresponsive to the attempts of healing that himself and the healers have tried. Blood continued to flow from the open wounds.

It all seemed so hopeless.

"Shinano," Quill said quietly, not lifting his eyes from Corin. "Corin isn't letting us heal her."

"What?" Shinano gasped, sitting between his wife and old friend on the blood covered floor.

"These wounds should be healing," Quill stated, motioning to the minor wounds before him. "But they refuse to no matter what I do. Corin is refusing our help."

"The power to destroy," Shinano whispered, staring down at his unmoving daughter.

"What?" Quill asked.

"Corin, as you know, has the power to heal but she also has the power to destroy. Meaning, Corin can refuse to heal wounds, command bacteria and infections, she can poison just by looking, destroying whatever comes between her and her goal with a simple glare." Shinano explained. Quill and the other healers looked disgusted and outraged.

"But why?" Quill asked, staring at Corin in horror.

"Because," Grazie gasped between clenched teeth. "Though she has forgiven herself she refuses to believe that the others, namely Maxi, can forgive her. Please, bring Maxi; she needs him more than she needs the healers."

One of the younger healers fled from the room returning moments later with Maxi in tow. Mina and Aliya followed moments later, clutching each other's hand. "Grazie?" Maxi asked, kneeling next to the woman.

"Tell her, Maxi," Grazie pleaded, "Even if you hate her, tell her how you feel!" Maxi looked confused, staring at Grazie. "Maxi, she needs to hear you. To know that you still love her, there is nothing I can do. You must tell her!"

"Corin," Maxi whispered, taking a hold of her bloody hand. "I could never hate you. You mean more to me than my very life. I would give any to just to spend the rest of forever by your side."

He brushed her blood matted hair from her face. "I love you, Corin. There is nothing to forgive between us. Come back to me. To us. We're all waiting for you, Corin. You sisters and parents. Even Link and Kilik want you to return. Don't deny them your smile any longer."

Maxi leaned down, brushing his lips across her forehead. "Come back to me, little warrior."

Grazie opened her eyes, releasing her daughter's hand. "It's up to her now," She said, allowing her husband to pull her to her feet. "There's nothing we can do for her." She ushered everyone from the room, leading them into the library to join Kilik and Link.

Cups of tea were passed around and conversation was quiet and brief. Both Kilik and Grazie had to force Maxi away from the door. "Why are we just sitting here?" Mina snapped after more than an hour.

"Corin is refusing the aid of the healers." Grazie began explaining. "Corin needs to decided whether she wishes to return to us or leave this world."

Maxi began standing again, but was forced back into his chair. "There is nothing you can do for her, Maxi. This decision must be Corin's to make."

"Why?" Kilik asked, roping his arm around Mina's shoulders.

"When I was in Corin's mind she was so full of guilt and pain that it was hard for me to even remain inside. She wants to be forgiven but is so afraid of being denied that she refuses to even hope. Hopefully, Maxi was able to get through to her and she will return to us."

"Until then?" Quill asked, from his spot in front of the window.

"We pray," Grazie finished.

_It hurts so much, it would be so much easier just to let go. To be free from this world and all its pain and betrayal. But to leave them? Leave the one last chance at a family, at being whole again. _

_And Maxi. To leave him, alone. Perhaps, he would find someone better. Perhaps he wouldn't. Isn't his love reason enough to face this pain? Would he refuse? Would he leave? _

_No, he wouldn't, he said that he forgave everything, he wanted to be together. Isn't that worth risking the fires of Hell for? _

_Sisters and parents, a family. People to love and smile with, to fight and cry with. People to protect and love. Friends, Family, and Love, there are no greater reasons than that to live. _

_**Wake up, Corin, wake up. You have people waiting for you! **_

_It burns, please, please make it stop. It hurts, it hurts too much, just let it all end. The world will hate, it won't forgive. _

_**Give the world your light, Corin, let it know you. Heal yourself, wake up! Your family is waiting for you, wanting to know you. Maxi is waiting to hold you again. **_

_No, no, it's too hard, it hurts too much. Leave, want to be alone, want to sleep, to escape from this pain. _

_**No, Corin, you can't sleep just yet. I know it hurts, but you must accept the pain, it will be fleeting. Isn't Maxi worth it? Isn't the love of your family enough to bare the pain? Heal yourself, Corin, let go of your fears. **_

_Will they forgive a monster? A murder, a killer? To love, will that be enough to free souls? _

_**Hasn't it been enough all ready? Heal yourself, you must! I won't forgive you if you let it end this way!**_

_Yes, it won't end this way. _

_**Wake up, Corin. Wake up! **_

Corin's eyes flew open as her powers surged through her body, healing everything at once. The pain from it, took her breath away, tears welled in her eyes. But the pain ended quickly, leaving Corin, whole and in full health, panting on the blood stained floor.

She sat up slowly, grimacing as she muscles and joints burned in protest. Her head pounded, making her groan.

_**Goodbye, Corin. **_

Corin paused in her attempt at standing. That voice, it wasn't her mother's sweet musical tone. As she tried to place it, the voice faded completely from her mind.

Corin stood, swaying slightly. She walked around the room several times, working the stiffness from her body.

She slowly opened the door, peeking her head out carefully, glancing from side to side. She slipped from the room, closing the door soundlessly behind her. Corin paused, listening for any signs of life in the darkened hallway.

She heard voices and laughter and without meaning to, began moving towards the wanted sounds. She found herself outside the only light filled room in the hall.

Corin leaned against the wall inches away from the paper door. She could pick out voices and laughs. Quill, Shinano, Mina, Kilik, Aliya, and Maxi. They were all there. She moved to face the door, knocking on the wood, softly.

"Yes?" Grazie called her voice full of laughter.

Corin carefully pushed the door open a few scant inches, flooding the hall in candlelight, but not enough to show her face.

"Well, come in!" Grazie stated kindly. Swallowing her fear, Corin pushed the door open the rest of the way. Silence swallowed the room, causing Corin to blush slightly. Maxi stood so suddenly that his chair fell causing Corin to jump.

"I di-didn't mean to interrupt," Corin stammered out, twisting her hands together. She felt like such an idiot. What could she say to these people? So was so cruel to them and now she was staying in their home. "I-I heard voices and…."

Maxi covered the distance separating them in a single leap. He buried his fingers into her hair, tilted her face up and kissed her harshly. Corin could feel her face heat up even more but soon forgot about everything when Maxi deepened the kiss.

Shinano cleared his throat, several times, before Maxi pulled away. He cupped Corin's face in his hands. "You are never leaving my sight again." He whispered, kissing her quickly before forcing her to face the rest of the room.

Corin was trembling, even with Maxi's arms around her waist. She would have ran from the room if Maxi hadn't been behind her. She dropped her gaze to the floor waiting for the words of hate.

Instead, Mina began to laugh. "God, Maxi, you didn't even let the poor girl finish her sentence before mauling her."

Corin's head shot up as the rest of the room began to smile or laugh. "No shit, and now you're holding her hostage in her own house!" Link exclaimed. "Let the poor girl go before you kill her!"

"Oh," Maxi's voice was filled with laughter as he tightened his fierce hold on a still very surprised Corin. "And how am I going to kill her, Link?"

"By squishing her!" Both Mina and Aliya exclaimed at the same time before dissolving into giggles. Everyone laughed, Maxi included. Corin blushed, allowing a small smile to escape.

"You know," Quill gasped out, "Her head might explode if she blushes anymore!" The room broke down into laughter again. Shinano alone was the only one not laughing, a smile rested on his lips though.

Shinano stood causing to Corin tense, backing up against Maxi's firm body. "Easy, little warrior." Maxi whispered in her ear. "Your father isn't going to eat you."

"Yeah but that thing behind you might!" Kilik teased. "I'd watch out for him, littler sister. He's staring at you like a starving man at a Christmas feast!"

"And what a feast it will be!" Maxi teased back, nipping at Corin's neck.

"Way too much information!" Aliya stated. The laughter and teasing continued, stopping when Shinano walked toward his daughter.

"Join us, Corin," He offered. Grazie stood, pulling Maxi away from Corin. "You have made many tough choices tonight, my dear; this is the last one I promise you."

Corin stared at Shinano. She had felt safe when Maxi was with her but now she was beyond terrified. "Why don't you hate me?" She asked, her voice sounding much like a child's.

"Corin," Mina started but was cut off by her father's stern voice. "Do you wish for us to hate you? Is that your desire? That would be the easiest thing, wouldn't it? To have all around you detest you. Would that knowledge end your worries and suspicions? Is that what you wish?"

Corin remained silent, though anger prickled beneath her skin as Shinano continued. "No, Corin, I will not hate you. Instead, I shall forever remain pitying you and your memory as the world tells the tale of your pointless existence."

"I have no use for your pity," Corin snarled, meeting Shinano's glare.

"Yet you have use for my hatred?" Shinano asked angrily.

"I do!" Corin snapped. "Then no one shall miss me."

"Miss you?" Shinano asked, the anger fading from his voice.

"Yes," Corin continued, oblivious to Shinano's change. "Then I can go after Nightmare knowing that there aren't people who would miss me when I die…"

Shinano embraced Corin, causing her to stop. "My dear daughter," He whispered, hugging her tightly. "You would be missed because you are loved."

"Father," Corin whimpered, returning his embrace, "I'm so sorry."

Shinano pulled away, "Come, child," He lead her farther into the warm and cozy room. Maxi pulled her away from her father's grasp, kissing her soundly.

Shinano calmly walked over to the bookshelves, pulled a rather large leather book into view, winking impishly at his wife before bring the book down sharply over Maxi's head.

Maxi tore away from Corin with an oath, glaring at Shinano who was smiling innocently. The rest of the room, Corin include, did their very best from laughing.

"You can have Corin all to yourself later." Shinano chided, returning to his seat, "As of right now I do believe we would all like a bit of her company."

Everyone did finally burst into laughter. Corin fears disappeared into the darkness of the night as she joined her family and friends.


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue: Welcome Home

_Three months later_

Corin wiped the sweat from her eyes, glaring at the stubborn weed she had been trying to pull for the last fifteen minutes. Her sisters were kneeling beside her, dirt also covering their hands and faces.

The girls had changed much over the past months. Corin's eyes changed to a light, more vibrate blue. Her hair darkened to an almost black color and grew to her hips.

Mina changed not in physical appearance but in personality. She became less rash, more like her father. Mina words were often weighted with wisdom far beyond her eighteen years, though she kept her playfulness in tacked.

Though Aliya grew several inches she was still the shortest of the three sisters. She had cut her hair short weeks after Corin's return claiming that it got in the way of her training. Her physic powers had grew tremendously under the training of Grazie.

The girls and their Guardians were currently living at the inn, but each was in the process of building their own homes. Aliya and Link were the only ones who wanted to stay within the city wall and were building their home in the forgotten park.

Kilik and Mina were planning on returning to the temple. Both missed the mountains and the tranquility of the temple. Corin and Maxi planned to live on the sea. Maxi had all ready gather an honest and hard working crew. Their first mate, a tall, lanky, gruff yet lovable man named Svenghouli was over seeing the building of the ship, Black Inferno, a present from Shinano, Grazie, and Quill.

Everything seemed to be returning to normal. Life in Culi City had become peaceful again. But one unasked question remained in everyone's mind. What of Nightmare?

"There has to be an easier way of doing this." Corin snapped, finally pulling the weed from the rich earth.

"The easiest way is seldom the correct way." Mina answer, glancing at her sister. Both Corin and Aliya rolled their eyes.

"Bite me, O mighty Oracle." Corin replied. Mina stuck her tongue out, tossing a clump of dirt at her twin. "Don't blame me when father finds out. Because I'll just say I told you so."

"Now, there's the Mina we all love and adore." Aliya stated happily.

"Speak for your self." Corin grumbled, wiping her hand off. She stood, tossing her long braid back over her shoulder. She closed her eyes, holding her hands above the flower patch. The weeds began to smoke, than wither; finally they were reduced to nothing more than ashes which the wind greedily stole away.

Corin opened her eyes, giving Mina a very smug look. Mina just shook her head, "Show off," She grumbled, standing.

The sisters laughed, making their way back into the inn. They quickly made dinner plans before disappearing in different directions. Each couple was given their own private wing, bath included. A luxury very much enjoyed.

Corin slipped silently into her room, squeaking in surprise as two strong arms coiled around her. "I have news," Maxi whispered against her lips, stealing a kiss.

"What kind of news?" Corin asked, pushing slightly at Maxi's shoulders. His blue eyes stared grimly down at her, making Corin go cold.

"Nightmare has been spotted." Maxi claimed, releasing her. He pulled back the thick curtains, flooding the room in the midday sunlight. He stood rigid, his back turned to her.

Corin felt her heart stop. Nightmare. Even though both she and Maxi were free from his spell, Nightmare still had a hold on them.

There were times when Corin would be filled with false memories, causing moments of intense hatred and pain. She knew Maxi went through it as well. Corin's greatest fear was to find herself waking from one of these spells only to find that she had killed her family and friends.

She moved toward Maxi, wrapping her arms around him. "So when do we leave?"

"It's not like Maxi and Corin to be late for dinner." Kilik commented, staring longingly at the steaming food in front of him.

"I'll go see what's taking them." Aliya offered, laughing at Kilik.

"Make sure you knock first." Link warned, kissing Aliya quickly. She smiled brightly before disappearing out the door. She returned minutes later, clutching a letter and looking pissed.

"They're not in their room and a maid claimed that she saw them leaving earlier this afternoon." She handed the letter to her father. "I found this in their room."

Everyone,

Nightmare has been spotted heading towards Demon's Volcano. Maxi and I have gone after him. I know that we had promised to not to fight Nightmare alone but this is something we have to do. Maxi and I sill suffer from Nightmare's spell. Our greatest fear is that we would lose control. By going alone we can be certain that if Nightmare does regain control of our minds we won't hurt all of you.

Please, don't worry about us and don't try and follow us. You may not understand but this is something that we need to do. I couldn't bare the thought of hurting my family again.

Know that we love you all very much and we will try to come back to you. But if we don't, please, don't cry for us.

With all our love,

Corin & Maxi

Shinano finished reading and the room fell silent. "They went alone?" Mina exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "I can't believe that they went alone! They promised us that we would fight him together! Damn fucking damn it! How could they do this?"

"Calm down, Mina," Shinano stated, patting his daughter's hand. "I didn't want to tell you this but both Maxi and Corin have been having trouble keeping their minds separate from the spell. Nightmare was trying to regain control. This is something that they need to do alone."

"So what are we suppose to do?" Aliya demanded, clutching Link's hand.

Shinano smiled sadly at his family. "Pray,"

Corin burned with fatigue, there wasn't a part of her body that didn't ach. Blood oozed from the gashes across her thighs. Her body was littered with gashes, cuts, bruises and blood. Her left knee and right wrist were broken, alone with several ribs, they protested each time she moved, making it extremely hard to fight.

The hot, molten, sulfuric air from the inside of the volcano scorched her throat and lungs as she struggled to breath. Leave it to Nightmare to want to fight in a live volcano.

Though, they had expected it, Maxi had a fortune paid to a fire mage to place a fire-retardant spell on their clothes and weapons and to make a potion to them able to fight inside the volcano.

Even now, Corin could feel the heat of the burning rock beneath her feet. No spell on earth would keep them from dieing if the volcano erupted during their fight.

She stole a quick look at Maxi. He was panting, covered in blood. A large wound covered his chest, near his heart. A long, bloody, slice over his right eye coated Maxi's face with blood. It would leave a scar from his forehead to his cheek; how he didn't lose his eye was a miracle.

They were both tired and hurt but then again, so was Nightmare. He stood, glaring at the pair, clutching Soul Edge in his human hand. Blood flowed from the stump that use to be his demon arm. Daggers randomly strung from his body, embedded deeply into his paling skin.

"You can not beat me," Nightmare wheezed out, blood dripping from his mouth. "I will drink from your skulls."

He charged, swing Soul Edge. Maxi and Corin dodged, rolling to the side. Corin clutched her elbow blades as tightly as she could with her sweat slick hands. Her body screamed in protest when she lunged for Nightmare's exposed back.

Her blades cut in deeply, leaving twin bloody gashes, but she couldn't get away quick enough. Nightmare turned, digging Soul Edge into Corin's torso. The force of his blow knocked Corin off her feet and sent her into the jagged wall.

Maxi rushed to her, standing protectively in front of Corin as she struggled to remain conscious. He brought his broken nunchaku into view, his only weapon against Nightmare.

Nightmare laughed as Maxi charged. Maxi tried to land blows but was forced to dodge Nightmare's attacks. Dropping Soul Edge, Nightmare grabbed a hold of Maxi right arm; Nightmare glared evil at him before slamming his foot into Maxi's elbow.

Maxi let out a cry of pain. Nightmare just laughed, pulling Maxi up to face him by his broken arm. He kicked Maxi's nunchaku off the ledge, sending them into the bubbling magma below.

"Do you now see how futile it is?" Nightmare hissed. Maxi slammed head into Nightmare's nose, smiling cruelly as he felt it shatter. Nightmare flung him away with a cry.

Maxi bounced, blood flying from his mouth. Corin crawled to him, leaving behind a trail of blood. Maxi forced himself to his knees, clutching his broken arm. "Are you all right, little warrior?" He whispered as she knelt beside him. He cupped her bloody cheek in his good hand.

Corin didn't answer but her eyes told Maxi everything. Her fear, her concern, her love, her hate, everything reflected in her eyes. But resolve shone the brightest. "If we are to die, Maxi," Corin whispered her voice raw. "Let's take this fucker with us."

"Do you have enough energy?" Maxi asked. Corin nodded. Maxi smiled at her, his eyes blazing with love and pride. "I love you, little warrior."

Corin wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too." They kissed, clutching one another tightly. If they were to die, it would be together in victory.

"Enough," Nightmare snarled, picking up Soul Edge. "I have given you time to say your good-byes. Now, face me!"

Corin broke the kiss, standing slowly. "This is the end for you, Nightmare." Nightmare just laughed, charging again. Corin closed her eyes, holding her hand out in front of her. Maxi stood behind her, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"Think of your family, love." He whispered, watching Nightmare. "Think of the people. Everywhere. They need to be free."

The air around Corin's hands turned a sickly green color. "Maxi," She groaned, her body shaking with the strain.

Nightmare stopped, his body suddenly consumed in fire. Everything burned at once, smoke rose from his wounds. He dropped to his knees, unable to stand under the pain. Soul Edge lay forgotten on the ground.

Nightmare vomited blood as his skin paled taking on a green color. His wounds deepened, burning farther into his body. "What have you done to me!" Nightmare roared ripping at his smoldering flesh.

"Maxi," Corin whimpered, bloody tears rolled down her cheeks. "I c…can't….I…don't…have…any…. any….thing left….you…h…have…to …finish…this."

Corin fell to the floor, her skin nearly translucent. She lay there, unmoving and Maxi felt his heart break. Maxi knelt down brushing his lip against hers. "Sleep well, little warrior," He whispered, standing. "I'll be with you soon."

He walked slowly towards Nightmare. He bent down, retrieving Soul Edge with his good arm. Nightmare knelt, panting on the ground at Maxi's feet. "You lose," Maxi stated, swing Soul Edge down.

Nightmare's head rolled away from his fallen body, his face frozen in shock and rage. It fell from the edge, drowning in the flaming waters. Maxi tossed Soul Edge after its master before moving to Corin's side.

He fell, resting his ragged body against the burning wall of the volcano. He cradled Corin, holding her tightly. "We did it, little warrior." He whispered, kissing her softly. "Its over."

Maxi closed his eyes, clutching Corin to him. After five long, grueling years of unfinished battles and chasing, they had finally won. Nightmare was dead, they were truly free.

Corin shifted, whimpering causing Maxi to open his eyes wearily. Her body was hot against his. Light exploded from her as a cry was torn from her lips. Her wounds closed, leaving behind smooth scars. The blood disappeared as her color returned to normal.

With a content sigh, Corin opened her blue eyes. She sat up, smiling at Maxi's surprised face. "God sent me back." Corin whispered, moving out of his arms to kneel in front of him. "Come, love, we have people waiting for us."

Corin leaned forward, kissing him deeply. Maxi felt as if he was in the bright sunlight. His arm slid, painlessly, back into place. His wounds healed, leaving flat scars behind. Maxi smiled against her lips, hauling her body against his.

"Don't ever leave me." He commanded, laying her back, covering her body with his. Corin smiled, leaning up to kiss the scar over his eye.

"It looks good," She stated, wrapping her arms around him. Maxi smiled down at her, leaning in to kiss her again. "You do know that we are still inside a volcano?" Corin asked, dodging his lips.

Maxi pouted. "If we weren't in danger of being cooked alive…"

Aliya sighed sadly as she, Link and her twin four year old children, Fabian and Nerissa, made their way through the crowd towards the inn. Mina and Kilik and their five year old son, Jaques had returned from the mountains and Grazie insisted on preparing a feast for the occasion.

"Mommy," Nerissa's sweet voice chimed through Aliya's thoughts. She leaned over, picking up her daughter. She had long bright blond hair like her father and sparkling gray eyes of her grandfather. While her twin brother had his mother's long dark hair and Corin's bright blue eyes.

"What is it, baby?" Aliya asked. Link and Fabian stopped, patently waiting for the others.

"You're sad, mommy." Nerissa stated calmly. Aliya's powers were passed down to her son, Fabian, who was all ready becoming a powerful physic but Nerissa had become an empathy, allowing her to feeling what others around her were feeling, a power that Aliya sometimes wished she didn't have.

"I'm all right, baby," Aliya promised. "Mommy's just missing her sister."

"Aunt Corin?" Fabian asked, rushing back to his mother's side. Link followed, kissing Aliya's temple.

"I'm sure she's all right, Aliya." Link whispered, picking up Fabian. The twins embraced their mother tightly as Link kissed her forehead.

Aliya blinked back tears, smiling brightly. "I'm all right. Come on, we don't want to be late. We shouldn't keep others waiting."

The twins rushed several paces ahead, smiling and laughing. "Are you really all right?" Link asked quietly.

Aliya nodded slowly. "It's just hard, Link." She admitted, leaning against him. "Trying to keep the hope that they'll come back someday. It's been five years, Link, five years! They've missed so much. I miss Corin."

Link kissed her quickly, wrapping his arms around her. "You have to keep hoping, Aliya. She'll come back again."

Aliya smiled up at her husband. "I hope your right, Link."

The afternoon slid into night and everyone was having a goodtime. Grazie had out done herself with dinner. Everyone had just sat down. Grazie and Shinano taking the two ends of the long table. Aliya, Link and their children sat on one side while Mina, Kilik and their blonde hair, green eyed son sat in between them.

Others had joined them: Quill and his family, Svenghouli and several other crew members of the newly finished Black Inferno, even some of the inn staff had been asked to join.

In the center of the table three small candles were surrounded by flowers. The names Talim, Corin, and Maxi were each etched onto a candle. "For those who can't be here to join us." Shinano stated. No one spoke.

"Their not dead." Mina said suddenly. Kilik leaned over to wipe away the tear sliding down her cheek.

Svenghouli growled out from behind his massively tangled red beard, "Black Inferno ain't gonna sail if she ain't got her capin'. Ain't no way."

Grazie smiled kindly at the weather pirate. "We agreed, Svenghouli, if Maxi didn't return in five years, the Black Inferno is yours."

Svenghouli just shook his head. "I ain't gonna do that ta the capin'. It ain't righ'." The other crew members nodded in agreement. "The capin' is a comin' back."

"I agree," Quill replied, taking a sip of his wine. "I believe that Corin will return."

"I hope that you are right." Shinano stated quietly. Everyone began to dish up, unwilling to speak any longer about Corin and Maxi.

The feast resumed, moods lightened and soon everyone was having a good time. The children played with wooden weapons in the far corner of the room while the adults talked merrily.

"Grazie! Shinano!" A voice cried before a small maid raced into the room. "Word just came. Nightmare was defeated _inside_ Demon's Volcano!" The maid race out the room, continuing to shout the good news down the hall.

Grazie closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. "They did it." She managed to get out before breaking down into sobs. The children came racing over to their parents, demanding to know what had made their grandmother cry.

"You know it's pathetic," A familiar voice stated from the open doorway. Everyone's attention flew to the voice. There, standing in the doorway, stood Corin and Maxi, smiling widely. Scars criss-crossed their bodies and Maxi was spouting a nasty scar over his right eye but they seemed to be in full health.

"That the news of Nightmare's defeat, which took place about four months ago, has just now gotten to you." Corin finished, as Maxi leaned against the doorjamb.

Everyone just stared as if they had seen ghosts. Corin finally broke down laughing. "Honestly, we've been gone for five years and this is how you greet us?"

"I think that we'll have to go out to eat." Maxi teased, pulling Corin to him. Mina and Aliya moved at the same time, they embraced sister tightly.

"Don't even think about it." The both snapped, glaring at their sister. Corin laughed, returning their embrace.

"Yes, yes, I'm happy to see you too…blah, blah, blah. Can't we eat now?" Maxi whined, pulling Corin away from her sisters. They moved into the room as it exploded into laughter and tears.

Several hours later, Maxi and Corin had finally finished telling what had happened over the last five years. Corin took a drink from her goblet, studying her family closely. No one seemed to have changed, everything was the same, except…. "Okay, I have a question," Corin said, setting her goblet down. She smiled down at the three beautiful children sitting at her feet. "Who's are they and were can I get one?"

Everyone laughed as the children stood and introduced themselves. Corin hugged them all tightly. "Oooo…I have five years of spoiling to catch up on."

Maxi ruffled Fabian's hair, "Maybe they can spend a summer with us on our ship." The children's eyes lit up as they raced to beg their parents.

"Do we still have a ship?" Corin asked suddenly, looking at Svenghouli.

"Black Inferno is docked an' waitn' in the por', capin'" Svenghouli answered, puffing out his lean chest. "She been a waitn' your return'."

"Your stupid ship wasn't the only one." Aliya snapped.

Everyone laughed. Maxi and Corin shared a small smile. Maxi leaned over, stealing a passionate kiss. "Look what we almost missed." Corin smiled, "Good thing we didn't stay inside that volcano."

Shinano smiled, gripping Maxi and Corin's hands, "Welcome home, my children."

The End


End file.
